


El escondite del Lobo.

by caro_juarez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentor Severus Snape, POV Severus Snape, Snames, jeverus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caro_juarez/pseuds/caro_juarez
Summary: Severina Snape, animaga, descubre en su segundo año que su compañero de clase es nada menos que un hombre lobo.Tras estudiar sobre ellos, descubre lo peligroso que son para los magos y los muggels, pero no para los animagos.Llena de curiosidad entra a la madriguera del conejo, o en esta ocasión al escondite del lobo.......................................................................Idea surgida al no dejar de pensar que pasaría si Snape fuera un animago (además de mujer).Amistad entre Snape y Regulus Black.Snames( Snape + James)Porque se necesita más de este shipp, que tiene todo el aire de cliché de Wattpad.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. De el otro lado del túnel.

Severina conoce lo riesgoso que es lo que está por hacer. Ella no es una Gryffindor idiota que no piensa las cosas antes de actuar.

No, por supuesto que no.

Sabé perfectamente que esperarse cuando se termine el túnel. Sabe que habrá un hombre lobo del otro lado. Una bestia que ya no tiene la mente de un humano. Una bestia guiada por sus instinto, sedienta por sangre. Sangre, pero sangre humana.

Desde que vio en su primer año a un gato atigrado saltar del escritorio y convertirse en la que sería su profesora de transfiguración, supo que ella se convertiría en un animago.

Y puede que haya tardado todo un año en encontrar la fórmula para convertirse en uno, pero lo hizo. Ella en lo que era la mitad de su segundo año se convirtió en una animaga.

Fue difícil, algo que no reconocería jamás. Pero lo fue. La primera vez que había prohibido que cambió de forma en el bosque, casi se pierde una sí misma, por el control que tomado sus recién adquiridos instintos animal. Fue una suerte el haber llevado ropa de recambio.

Sus prendas eran lavadas por los elfos domésticos del castillo. Algo que la dejo, la primera vez, absurdamente feliz. Ya que al no tener, en su casa la posibilidad de un lavado cada semana, eso para ella era unas de las cosas que más la llenaba de alegría.  
Fue ese olor, el olor a ropa limpia. El olor que le recordaba que ya no estaba en su casa. Que estaba en Hogwarts. Lejos de su padre. Que era libre de esa pesadilla que era su hogar.  
Eso la hizo volver. Lo suficiente para recordarse que no era un felino con ansias de arrancarle la cabeza a un pobre conejito.

Esa noche fue de las mejores para ella, a pesar de no haber podido pegar un sólo ojo, después de ello.

Claro que, para el pobre conejito no fue de las mejores noche.   
La joven aún no pudo ni decir la palabra "conejo", sin recordar lo que fue volver a ser humana con la sangre del animal en su boca.

Descubrió más tarde que los animagos carnívoros, que se alimentan de carné de otro animal, son más propensos a no controlar con facilidad los instintos. Algunos incluso se han perdido con tanta magnitud en ellos, que a su forma es casi totalmente imposible volver sin el contra hechizo. Por ello es que se encuentra la ley de apresar a los animagos no registrados.

Era de esperarse que no pudiera controlar su nuevo cuerpo, a tal grado de encontrar comido a un adorable animalito. Porque después de todo, la forma en la que caminaba por ese túnel, era ni más ni menos, que la de una pantera negra.

Su pelaje oscuro se perdía en las sombras al entrar a lo que parecía ser una casa en ruinas. El piso de viejas maderas, crujía de bajo de sus patas.   
Dio una mirada vaga por la sala, viendo con una claridad que estaba segura que no tendría en su forma humana.

El olor de la carné la alertó por un instante. Tuvo que repetirse en su mente que ella era una humana y no un felino que ansiaba saltar sobre el cuello de Lupin. Y que después de todo Lupin era quien quería hacer eso más que ella, cuando la luna, en ese momento tapada por las nubes, saliera.

Subió con sigilo las desgastadas escaleras.

Al llegar al piso superior, fue directamente a la habitación que estaba al terminar el pasillo, donde sabía que estaba, aún si transformarse,  
el Gryffindor.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para abrir la puerta, más que empujar con su cabeza, dejando sonar un chirrido.  
Estando completamente a dentro de la habitación iluminada por una luz flotante, pudo percatarse de la mirada de asombro que le estaba dando el chico.  
Paralizado, a un costado de la ventana cercana a la puerta, se encontraba Lupin, con una bata blanca que lo cubría a pesar del frío, que ella sabía que hacía a pesar de seguir con su ropa cuando cambió.

A diferencia de los animagos, los lobos cambian sin que su ropa se quede con ellos.

Pregunta respondida.

El joven tardo en volver en sí, en los segundos en que ella se sentaba y miraba por la ventana como las grandes nubes comenzaba a alejarse. 'No faltaba mucho', se dijo.  
"Animago"  
Se escapó de los labios de Lupin en un pequeño susurro, haciendo volver su mirada a él.

"Eres un animago. No hay gatos gigantes en el bosque. Tienes que salir de aquí."

Gato gigante. La felina gruñó mientras las palabras 'Gryffindor estúpido' rondaban en su mente.

"¡Tienes que ir! ¡Te lastimaré, si no te vas ahora!"

Elevó su voz, acercándose a ella y recibiendo un gruñido más alto que lo hizo parar, asustandolo, mientras ella cerraba la puerta de un empujón; dejándole en claro que no se iría.

Ya había llegado hasta ahí, y los hombres lobos sólo enloquecían por la sangre humana, no la animal. O por lo menos eso decía los libros que logró sacar a escondidas de la sesión restringida.

Okay, era posible si había venido con sólo un 'tal vez'. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás y no sólo lo supo porque acababa de cerrar su única salida, sino por la mirada de Lupin que había comenzado con una vista de preocupación, a quedar fija en la luna, la cual ya estaba en todo su resplandor.

La transformación fue rápida. Más rápida de lo que ella había pensado. De haber estado en su forma humana estaba segura de que no hubiese podido escapar del animal que estaba surgiendo.

Los ruidos de los huesos rompiéndose le dieron una idea de lo doloroso que era la transformación para él. Podía decir con certeza que no se parecía en nada a lo que era convertirse en su versión animaga.

Tras unos segundos más, que parecieron eternos tanto para ella, cómo supuso, que para él, el lobo emergió de la bata ahora destruida.

El animal no tardo en notar su presencia, mirando la fijamente antes de gruñir.   
Dio gracias a su instinto por informarle que no era un gruñido de '¡Voy a comerte!', si no más bien uno de '¡Este es mi territorio!'.

Si hubiera podido, hubiera reído al darse cuenta que era más grande que el lobo, que intentaba amenazarla. Después de todo Lupin, al igual que ella todavía tenían trece, por lo que sus formas animal no habían llegado a la adultez, así que lo que tenía de lante era no más que un cachorro lobo. Quien apesar de la diferencia de tamaño se lanzó a ella, pero incluso antes de que pudiera pensar como responder, sus instintos salieron disparados, alertados por la amenaza y respondiendo abalanzándose al agresor, tirándolo y dejándolo debajo de sus patas.  
  
Gruñó en señal de advertencia, junto con la probada de sus garras en el cuerpo del otro. El lobo no tardo en entender lo que le pasaría si se movía, pero aún así le respondió enseñando los dientes.

Ya con la mente controlada por ella y no lo que era ahora su parte animal, razonó que debía darle a el lobo algo que le dijera que no quería pelear con él.

Maldiciendose por venir y queriendo clavar sus garras en ella, en vez de hacer lo que iba a hacer, acercó su cabeza a el cuello de él, ganándose más señales de agresión.

El animal se quedó quieto al sentir la lámina en su pelaje, para después recibir una caricia con la cabeza de la felina y otra lámina, y quedar totalmente inmóvil.  
  
La pantera, dándose cuenta de la reacción del lobo comenzó a alejar sus patas, siguiendo con la sesión de mimos. Dejándolo, ya libre de moverse dio un paso atrás, no sin antes dejar otra lámina en él, que en su mente significaba '¡No quiero tu estúpido territorio, lobo idiota!'.

Mirando cómo se levantaba con duda, tras darle una mirada que sólo pudo traducir como desconcierto, jugeteo con su larga cola, bajandola y subiendola, sintiendo el golpe con el suelo, algo extreño pero agradable a la espera.

Ya devuelta en su cuarto patas, el lobo se sentó frente a ella, quedándose viéndola por un largo momento, para después tirar su cabeza para un costado; igual a un cachorrito confundido.

En su versión humana sin duda se hubiera reído por la actitud del animal, que era descrito en los libros como una bestia sanguinaria y lleno de ansias por sangre. Realmente no pudo verlo, teniendo delante a un cachorro, que todavía ni llegaba a la edad adulta.

En respuesta decidió imitar su acción y tirar su cabeza al un lado, quedando viendo los ojos amarillentos que tenía al frente. Algo en ella quiso jugar con él, por lo cual antes de que reaccionará, se lanzó y le dio otra lámina, dejando al animal tan sorprendido que tuvo dar unos pasos atrás.

Con su diversión por como había quedado, ni se percató cuando el lobo salió de su asombro y la imitó. La lámina la dejo igual que a él hace unos segundos, soprendiendola y haciéndola retroceder, hasta chocar con la puerta.

Una mirada que casi podía decir que era pícara surgió en el animal, calmandola al entender, que ya se había ganado la confianza del lobo.

Con alegría se acercó para darle una caricia con el costado de su cabeza y seguido, señaló con ella, el resto de la habitación, preguntando de cierta forma si podía pasar.

El canino tardo en entender, pero cuando captó el mensaje casi saltó de alegría.  
Como si fuera un niño que invitó a su primer amigo a casa y le estaba mostrando su cuarto, camino entre pequeños brincos, invitandola a ver la habitación.

Estando ya libre de preocupación de tener un enfrentamiento, Severina caminó en paso relajado siguiendo al cachorro emocionado, quien incluso había traído un almohadón algo roto y lleno de marcas de dientes, el cual suponía que era su juguete favorito.

Tras mostrar como morderlo, lo dejó frente a ella y espero moviendo con entusiasmo su cola.

La mirada de la pantera bajo al almohadón y volvió a subir.   
'Oh, él quiere que yo juegue con él.' se dijo la azabache como si hubiese descifrado un acertijo, para después pasar a un estado en que su mente decía '¡¿Él quiere que muerda esa cosa llenos de baba?!' mientras volvía a ver el objeto y de vuelta a el cachorro de lobo, que también realizó la acción pero con entusiasmo en vez del disgusto de la felina.

Cuando le dio un pequeño empujón acercándolo a ella, se dio cuenta que no tenía salida y por lo cual, se volvió a maldecir por tener ideas suicidas de Gryffindors.

Con rendición bajo la cabeza con cautela, mordió un costado de la tela y al ver que el canino seguía esperando, sacudió el almohadón para los costados sin entusiasmo.

El lobo pareció animarse aún más cuando, la que para él ahora era, su nueva compañera de juegos, uso su juguete de mordiscos.

Tras el pequeño brinco que alegría, el cachorro tiró de la otra punta de el almohadón, comenzando un juego de tire y afloje con el y la pantera, quien no tuvo más que resignarse a aceptar el juego.

Realmente no había pensado en como pasaría esa noche con certeza, pero estaba segura que ni por un momento vino a su mente que sería jugando, aún que más bien tolerado, a un cachorro de lobo.

Después de no ver el mismo entusiasmo en ella, por fin dejo de intentar que jugarán ambos con el almohadón. Lo que terminó volviéndose en la búsqueda de otros juegos.  
Lo estuvo el fingir pelear, que terminó muy rápido con la segunda derribada que recibía Lupin, por la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza. También estuvo el destruir aún más la cama destartalada que había en la habitación y que al parecer todas las lunas, el lobo se encargaba de destruir aún más. Y por último, las atrapadas. Lo cual fue el que había aceptado la pantera.

Claro que al comienzo, Severina se encontraba algo descontenta, con ser perseguida por el único Merodeador que no lo hacía. Pero entré volver a poner esa cosa en su boca y correr del lobo, prefería sin dudarlo la última opción.

Al comienzo fue algo raro para ella tener al lobo esperando para que ella saltará a otro lugar, pero tras unos intentos de atrapadas, la pantera tomó confianza.

Así comenzaron las corridas por huir y atrapar, saltando por encima de la cama y por debajo de ella, prácticamente recorriendo toda la habitación.

Pasaron así casi toda la noche hasta que la pantera se cansó y se tiró rendida en la cama. El lobo, que parecía aún con mucha energía, subió con ella y mordió, sin lastimar sus orejas, para después tirar su cabeza a un costado igual que lo había hecho cuando se conocieron en esas formas, casi preguntándole que le sucedía.

La pantera en respuesta se hizo una bolita, con lo cual pareció que el cachorro entendió que era hora de dormir, porque a los segundo comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que se acostó.

Severina levantó la cabeza para verlo, para después darle una lámina, que decía 'Duerme un rato, lobo tonto.'.


	2. Cachorro de hombre lobo.

Al despertar por unos ruidos extraños, Severina se asustó, aún que no fue por los ruidos. Más bien, por su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que dormía en su forma animaga, el despertar con ella, era algo abrumador y raro el encontrarse con sus sentidos tan elevados como para sentir cada olor y captar cada sonido que la rodeaba.

Pero realmente no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que los ruidos que pudo reconocer como huesos rompiéndose, le dijo que Lupin estaba volviendo.

Con la cama vacía, se levantó con rapidez en sus cuatro patas y busco en la habitación a el lobo.

No tardo mucho en que sus ojos vieran al cachorro desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar a un joven totalmente desnudo.

Impulsada por un sentimiento de preocupación, que no supo reconocer si era suyo o de su versión animal, bajo de la cama con rapidez y se acercó al muchacho que temblaba en el piso.

Al llegar a él, tocó su mejilla, dándole una caricia parecida a las que le dio por la noche, a su otra versión. Lupin abrió sus ojos alarmandose o por lo menos eso fue lo que la pantera pudo ver en sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba.

En busca de algo con que taparlo, Severiana encontró la bata blanca que había sido destrozada cuando el Gryffindor se transformó. La tomó entre sus dientes y algo incómoda por la desnudez del chico, la colocó sobre él intentando taparlo lo más que pudo.

Lupin quien ya casi dejaba de temblar la miraba algo asombrado. La pantera dio un suspiro cuando se encontró con ella.  
Supuso que lo mejor era hablar con él para que se tranquilizara, después de todo ya había vuelto y no pareciera que pudiera moverse para lástimarla.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, comenzó a volver a su forma humana. No fue tan difícil, ni tampoco sintió algún dolor, aún que tuvo que estirar sus dedos para que se fuera esa extraña sensación, parecida a cuando se duerme un músculo.

"S-Spane"

Escucho susurrar, sacándola de su pensar. Bajo su mirada, por su ahora forma, encontrándose con la mirada de el hombre lobo. Si Lupin antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba impactado, a tal grado que hasta su cuerpo se había dejado de moverse.

"Hola, Lupin. ¿Sabes lo cargoso que eres de lobo? De enserio, eres como un jodido mocoso que no sabe queda quieto."

Se quejó la Slytherin, intentando ocultar lo raro que le resultaba volver a hablar.  
Después de todo, está había sido la primera vez que más de dos horas en su forma animaga.

"N-No, tú no d-debe-erias---"

Severina no tardo mucho en entender el miedo en los tartamudeos del Gryffindor.

"No voy a decirle a nadie. No me convendría, ahora sabes que soy una animaga y podría ir a Azkaban si me delataba. Y a ti, podrían sacarte de Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, tú no dirás nada sobre mí y yo no diré nada sobre ti ¿Está claro?"

El castaño tardo un momento en el que pareció procesar sus palabras, para luego asentir como pudo, consiguiendo algo de tranquilidad en sus ojos.

"Bien. Con eso resuelto, dime por favor que trajiste ropa para ponerte."

Cuestionó Severina hablando con su tono frío y desinteresado usual, pero aún así causando que las mejillas del chico se estremeciera, recordando que se encontraba sin ropa alguna.

"A-Arriba de la cama. D-Dorsel."

Con la respuesta dada, la azabache no tardo en levantar la mirada y ver donde acababa de decir el lobo. Un bolso marrón se encontraba en lo alto de la cama, con la correa cayendo a un lado.

Saco su varita del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y con un hechizo, lo hizo levitar atrayendo a donde estaban y dejarlo caer con delicadeza a un lado de ella, escuchando el ligero tintineo de algo sonando mientras se movía.

Tras abrirlo entendió que el ruido venían de unos frascos de pociones.

"¿Crees poder sentarte?"

Le preguntó a Lupin, apartando su vista del bolso. No tardo mucho en recibir un asentimiento nervioso de él.

"Bien, voy a intentar levantarte, si puedes, intenta sujetarse de mi ¿Si?"

Con otra afirmación se puso manos a la obra y tomó el cuerpo del Gryffindor, tirando un poco se su brazo recibiendo un gruñido que casi lo hace tirar por la sorpresa.

"Lo siento."

Dije el castaño avergonzado y muy angustiado por el poco control de el lobo.

Ella negó con con su cabeza, quitándole importancia y siguió con su tarea de sentarlo, junto con algunos quejidos que se escapan de Lupin.

Luego de lograrlo, lo deja recargado en ella, en lo que casi parece un abrazó y con su mano busca la varita que dejó en el piso, a un costado se ella.

Un hechizo se escucha en un pequeño susurró, antes de que la cama se acerque a ellos, provocando un leve chirrido cuando se detiene a escasos centímetros.

Con delicadeza apoya el cuerpo del castaño en el borde de la cama, inmediatamente después saca las botellas y mirando una por una, descifrando que son. Encuentra dos para dolores musculares, una para heridas y una para él cansancio.

Sabe que alterar el orden en que se tomen podría afectar sus funciones por lo cual en su mente las organiza para dárselas. Aún que también está el hecho que el Gryffindor no a comido nada y eso podría provocarle náuseas al juntarlas, sin que algo las apasigue al llegar al estómago.

Cuando vuelve a buscar el bolso encuentra una botella de agua y unos chocolates. Eso tendrá que servir por ahora, dice la azabache en su mente.

Toma la poción para cansancio sabiendo que Lupin apenas tendrá fuerza para abrir la boca y menos para masticar los dulces, sin ella.

"Aquí, bebe."

Dice mientras, arrodillada, le sostiene la nuca y acerca la botella a los labios del castaño. Ve como el frasco de vacía, con el sonido de la garganta de Lupin tragando.

Al terminar deja la botella a lado de las otras.

En la espera que las poción comience a dar efecto, saca la ropa que está perfectamente doblada y la deja fuera para que el Gryffindor se la coloque después.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Pregunta el hombre lobo, haciendo notar que ya comenzaba a ganar la suficiente fuerza para hablar sin tartamudear. Por lo cual, también para poder comer, piensa Severina.

"Porque te seguí."

Responde sabiendo que no es la respuesta que espera el Gryffindor, mientras desenvuelve uno de los chocolate y se lo acerca a la boca de él.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Pudiste..."

Lupin aparta su mano con cansancio, pero la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, y se detiene abruptamente antes de terminar su segunda pregunta.

"¿T-Te lastime? ¿Y-Y-Yo lo hice? ¡¿Te lo pase?!"

Pregunta alarmandose y tomando el brazo de la azabache aún extendido, en busca de heridas.

Severina ve como el impulso por el miedo hace que el Gryffindor olvide de el dolor. Deteniendolo bruscamente, le quita su brazo de el agarre y toma su cara en la manos, haciendo que este la mire a los ojo, detectando en los ojos contrarios lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Lupin. No me lastimaste. No lo hiciste. El lobo sólo está sediento de sangre humana ¿Entiendes? Yo estaba en mi forma animaga, por lo cual no me atacaste ¿Escuchaste?"

Habla determinación y lentitud intentando que el lobo capte el mensaje y que se tranquilice.

"¿Por qué viniste?"

La Slytherin al sentir el tono más calmado, lo suelta y tras un suspiro toma otro chocolate para abrir, por la caída del anterior, mientras mira de reojo el brazo que había utilizado a hace unos segundos el castaño, que ahora tirado y sin señales, de que él pudiera levantarlo otra vez.

"Tenía curiosidad."

Suelta como si nada.

"Pudiste haber muerto."

Dice Lupin con tono mezclado entre la angustia y la molestia, cuando ella termina de quitar el papel.

"Soy una Slytherin, pienso antes de actuar. Sabía perfectamente que iba a encontrarme del otro lado del túnel."

Afirma Severina extendiendo otra vez su brazo dándole el chocolate, que a su vez es detenido también, otra vez por el Gryffindor.

"¿Sabías qué soy un hombre lobo e igual viniste?"

Pregunta el chico desconcertado, a la muchacha que a comenzado a verlo con un notorio enojo y a su vez a empieza a sentir las ganas de tirarle el dulce por la cabeza y abandonarlo ahí.

"Si, Lupin. Sabía que eres un jodido hombre lobo ¡No soy idiota! Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta si usará un poco el cerebro. ¡Ahora, cállate y tragarse el maldito chocolate!"

El castaño, como todo Gryffindor, actuó sin pensarlo.

"Los como después de tomar las pociones porque saben mal."

Severina sintiendo ya su brazo libre, tomó aire para no gritarle al chico, el cual se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo enojar a la azabache, que ninguno de sus amigos solos, podía enfrentar.

Agachó la cabeza apenado y esperando una maldición por aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de la Slytherin, que sólo mostraba a esa chica pelirroja.

Después de intentando soltar todo su enojo en un suspiro, la azabache intentando mantener la calma, hablo.

"Si tomas las otras pociones sin algo en el estómago que contenga a las otras, sólo harás que se mezclen y su efecto se vuelva débil. Sin contar que muy seguramente te provocará náuseas y mareos ¿Si?"

Sus palabras fueron impactados en el rostro del muchacho, quién, pudo notar por la clara expresión, ya había pasado por tales efectos.

Tras decir que si entendía, Lupin comió el chocolate dado por la Slytherin y también logró tomar un poco de agua de la botella está vez con sus manos. Y así la siguiente botella para él dolor muscular fue dada, causando una expresión de disgusto en castaño al tratarla.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas?"

Preguntó él, atrayendo la atención de la chica que desenvolvia otro chocolate para darle, provocando que se detuviera en el intante.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Cuestionó alzando su ceja izquierda y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No!"

Respondió alarmado el Gryffindor automáticamente, para luego notar lo dramático que había soñado y volver a hablar con un tono más bajo.

"Yo sólo me preguntaba por que no te vas. Quiero decir no somos amigos y creo que conocidos cercanos tan poco encajaría. Sólo digo que no tendrías porque ayudarme."

Habló el castaño sintiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo y queriendo no haber abierto la boca, mientras que la azabache entendió algo de la idea de el Gryffindor y volvía a encargarse de abrir el envoltorio antes de responder.  
"No soy como tú, Lupin. Yo no dejaría a alguien tirado en el suelo si no me a hecho nada. Toma."

Terminó extendiendo su brazo para darle otro chocolate al lobo, quien sentía la culpa creciendo en su interior, recordando todos los momentos que sus amigos habían cruzado la línea u él nunca intervino.

"Lo sie---"

"No empieces con estupideces de Hufflepuffs ¿Quieres?"

Lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

"También lo hago porque sacó algo de esto. Soy una Slytherin, después de todo."

Lupin pudo reconocer el miedo en él. Si ella comenzaba a amenazarlo con su secreto ¿Qué se supone que haría?

Decir que una segundo había logrado convertirse en una animaga era ridículo.

Mcgonagall había dicho que era algo que se podía tardar años y debía ser un brujo realmente avanzado para ellos.

Además que el tamaño de su versión determinaba el poder mágico del brujo y el había visto un gato enorme a su lado cuando despertar. No era algo creíble como para amenazar, sin contar el hecho que estaba hablando de una Slytherin. Reyes de la manipulación y engaño. No por nada el Señor Oscuro los quería de su lado.

Era definitivo, estaba perdido y sin nadie en quien pedir ayuda. Después de todo Dumbledore le había dicho que debía mantener su secreto en... Secreto.

Por amor a Merlín. Estaba perdido.

"¡Lupin!"

Exclamó Severina sacando de los preocupantes pensamientos del Gryffindor.

"No se en que diablos estás pensando. Pero no voy a extorsionarte por tu condición de hombre lobo a hacer algo humillante. No soy como tus amigos ¿Si?"

Habló molesta, ganándose una mirada de anhelo del castaño, quién parecía no haber captado la última oración.

"¿No lo harás?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué diablos crees que haría con eso?"

Exclamó ofendida y viendo como la expresión de duda aparecía en él rostro de el castaño se adelantó a hablar.

"¿Sabes que? Mejor no respondas. Sólo escucha ¿Bien?"

"He estado leyendo los libros de la biblioteca y todos y cada unos de ellos en los que se mencionan los hombres lobos, dicen que son bestias abdominales. Monstruos que pierden total razonamiento humano. Y que son un peligro para todo el mundo mágico y no mágico."

Comenzó a decir ganándose una una mirada lastimera de el Gryffindor, quien parecía haber escuchado eso mucho, por lo cual, antes de tener a un jodido Lupin llorando en su hombro, decidió apresurar su explicación.

"Eso es lo que dicen. Pero encontré un párrafo, que hablaba de que el lobo sólo se volvía así cuando los humanos están cerca. Supuse que por lo tanto un animago transformado no alteraría sus sentidos. Y fue lo que pasó. Pase toda la noche contigo y sólo vi a un lobo actuando como un pequeño cachorro juguetón."

"Los libros sólo hablan de lo monstruosos y aterradores que pueden ser. Habla de como matarlos y atacarlos. Yo quiero estudiarte, quiero escribir sobre lo que son en vez de como acabar con ustedes. Creo que te serviría el tener alguien cuando regreses y la luna se vaya. Si de algo te sirve que este cuando estés transformó también podría quedarme. Aún que no se cómo ayudaría no más como un cachorro molesto."

'Como un cachorro' escuchó el Gryffindor paralizado. No sabía realmente si la azabache seguía hablando, cuando bajo su mirada a su cuerpo aún cubierto sólo con la bata.

Se sentía a dolorido pero era un sensación diferente a la que había sentido siempre que volvía a su forma humana. No había ese dolor por todas las cicatrices nuevas que se hacía por la noche. De hecho su cuerpo parecía libre de ellas, ni siquiera una nueva más, de las que recordaba haber hecho cuando se transformó al salir la luna. Pero después de esas no tenía ninguna más, además de las que sabe que se acaba de hacer cuando volvió

Desconcertado volteó a ver el lugar que seguía igual a la noche de ayer sin ningún rasguño nuevo en la puerta, que mostraba los intentos de querer escapar. Incluso el almohadón que siempre encontraba destruido y esparcido por toda la habitación y se empecinaba reparaba todas las noches,si saber bien por qué, estaba casi intacto en una esquina.

Severina le dijo que no la lastimó, que actuó como un perro juguetón, en vez de el monstruo que casi ataca a su madre en las vacaciones pasadas.

"¿Entiende? No quiero---"

La Slytherin no supo si fue algo que dijo o que hizo pero no pudo más que detenerse al tener al maldito Remus Lupin llorando a mares ahogados, frente a ella.

Realmente fue una estúpida idea Gryffindor, el haber venido.


	3. Ideas de una Slytherin y un hombre lobo afligido.

Realmente no era lo que Severina esperaba cuando tuvo la idea de ir a él escondite del lobo. Esperaba una pelea con él, donde le gritara que fue una estúpida por venir o siquiera que estuviera lanzandole maleficio tras maleficio. Claro que si no fallaba la idea de ir como animago.

Pero no.

En vez de eso tenía a un muy afligido y jodido, Remus Lupin deshaciendose en su hombro.

La única persona a la que había consolado era a Lily, su única y primer amiga. Lo cual había sido realmente fácil teniendo en cuenta que era una niña muy fácil de impresionar.  
Una pequeña flor lograba hacer que cualquier llanto parará sin importar mucho cual era el problema o las pocas palabras de aliento que lograban salir en dichas situaciones.

Pero Severina no pensaba darle flores a unos de esos Gryffindor idiotas, que la atormentaba. Incluso si se refería a Lupin, que apesar de no ser tan molesto como los otros tres, seguía siendo unas de las personas que más detestaba.  
Pero, no podía simplemente dejar al chico tirado. No sólo porque algo en ella le decía que era muy cruel, viendo como, a penas si podía moverse. Si no que aún quedaba su proyecto.

Durante su ardua búsqueda de como convertirse en una animaga su estadía en la biblioteca de la escuela no paso sin obtener información de distintos alumnos hablaban en susurros.

Los estaba los que contaban todo lo que hicieron en el verano y los que repartían chismes de otros estudiantes e incluso de los mismísimos profesores.

Severina jamás sintió mucho interés por ellos porque ¿Quien diablos quiere saber de el compañero de un Ravenclaw que coleccionaba distinta tierra de bajo de su cama? ¿O de los encuentro furtivos entre una Slytherin y un Hufflepuff?

No, realmente eso no era de su interés.  
Pero el pasar tanto tiempo ahí leyendo y leyendo, sin que nadie le hablase y volviéndose prácticamente invisible para todos, no dejaba nada mas que hacer en los momentos en que su mente se sobre cargaba de información.

Claro que ella tenía a Lily como amiga, pero la Gryffindor también tenía sus propias amigas, por lo cual tal fue el hecho de tener solo una amiga, que sólo le daba una pocas horas de su tiempo, lo que la hizo prestar atención a la conversación de unos Ravenclaws de último año.

Las tres águilas hablaban de como una de ellas consiguió un puesto como aprendiz bajo la tutela de una bruja con maestría en encantamiento, con ayuda de una creación de el mismo que lo puso sobre todos los que pedían llegar al puesto.

Puede que aún faltaba varios años para que Severina tuviese que preocuparse, con seriedad lo que pasaría al terminar el colegio, pero eso no importó cuando el pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza.

Ella tenía nada, ni influencias, ni dinero, ni siquiera un nombre con poder. Después de todo, era sólo una mestiza, hija de una madre repudiada.

Paso varios meses en buscar información que le ayudará a conseguir algo para su dudoso futuro.

Se puede decir con certeza que había leído hasta casi la mitad de todos los los libros que habían en la biblioteca, y algunos que habían logrado sacar a escondidas de la sesión restringida, hasta que al fin encontró algo.

Hombre lobos.

Cada libro que revisó, cómo le dijo bien al muchacho, sólo hablaba de forma escandalosa y poca informativa de los hombres lobos.

No había características más haya de las que ayudaban a matarlo e identificar, uno de una forma que hasta un muggel podía llegar a saber, incluso siendo ajeno a el mundo mágico.

No fue muy difícil llegado a la respuesta de la naturaleza de Lupin, con la poca información que daban los libros fue suficiente para descubrirlo.

Era algo estúpido que nadie más lo nota. Esta bien, ella no lo hizo hasta segundo, pero eso fue por su claro desinterés con respecto al chico.

Pero en fin, fue por ello que, tras de descubrir la condición del Gryffindor, la idea surgió.

Un libro que relatara información que el mundo mágico ignoraba y desconocía sobre la licantropía, eso podía volverse su boleto para conseguir una enseñanza al terminar Hogwarts.

Ella no estaba ahí para ser el pañuelo de el Lupin, no. Por supuesto que no.  
Estaba ahí para reunir información, información real de los hombres lobos.

¿Y que mejor forma que hacer que con uno?

Era la razón de por que no dudo en seguir a el castaño, después de unos minutos de que hubiera desaparecido por el túnel, oculto en el árbol boxeador. Incluso, sin saber con certeza de si era realmente seguro para ella.

Ya había arriesgado demasiado.

Tenía que convencer a Lupin, como de lugar. Claro que primero tenía que hacer que el chico dejase de llorar.

Hace unos segundo ella podía afirmar que todo iba bien y ahora no sabía realmente que es lo que dijo que causó tal reacción en él.

"Oye"

Intentó llamar la atención del castaño apartandose para mirar su cara.

"Lupin, no quería sonar como que te usaría de conejito de India. No estoy intentando amenazante con esto ¿Si? "

Comenzó intentando sonar lo más amable que podía. Un tono que sino muy raro en su normal fría voz.

"Sólo estoy intentando hacer un informe sobre los hombre lobos. Prometo que en ningún lado mencionaré tu nombre, ni daré a alguien información de tu condición. Yo--"

Y antes de seguir diciendo palabras que dejarán a el Gryffindor con algo de confianza en ella, él la detuvo negando con su cabeza.

"No, no es eso. No."

Habló el lobo intentando calmar su llanto, que ya se había vuelto más leve.

"Yo no te lástime..."

"No, no lo hiciste. Ya te lo dije. No me heriste. Tu no--"

Habló exasperadamente por tener que volver a repetir lo mismo, antes de ser interrumpida.

"Casi hiero a mi mamá."

Escupió Lupin dejando que el silencio inundara la habitación.

°●●●°

Remus siempre terminaba olvida todo lo que pasaba cuando el lobo salía. A la mañana siguiente toda la noche anterior, era una brumosa niebla, que de vez en cuando se aclaraba en sus sueños, volviendolos pesadillas.

Odiaba ser lo que era. Se despreciaba tanto por el monstruo en el que se convertía al salir la luna.

Y todo empeoró cuando estuvo por atacar a su madre.

Como siempre no lo había recordado hasta una semana después de lo ocurrido.

El sentimiento de terror cuando despertó ese miércoles por la madrugada, empapado de sudor y sin poder lograr que el aire entrará a sus pulmones, fue una de las peores experiencia que pudo haber vivido a sus cortos doce años.

Se había escapado de alguna forma del granero donde pasaba las lunas. No entendía muy bien como, pero en un momento estaba clavando sus dientes en un costal y al otro corría libre por el verde pastizal que rodeaba su casa.

Había sentido primero furia y enojo, seguido de un toque de alegría por escapar. Pero lo que jamás podría olvidar es cuando el olor a sangre humana lo alcanzó. Sintió calor, ansiedad, sintió hambre. Como nunca lo había sentido en toda su vida.

Tenía que encontrar de donde venía ese olor, tenía que herir y lastimar.  
Cuando por fin había encontrado la fuente de su anhelo, pudo distinguir a su madre. Ese momento paso con tanta lentitud.

Ella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con su camisón de dormir y una bata que la cubría, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna.

Después de ahí, todo paso en cámara rápida, perdiéndose algunas parte en la niebla. Pero recordó el miedo en sus ojos al verlo. Recordó el grito de terror cuando la puerta se cerró y al lobo intentando abrirla entre rasguños y gruñidos.

Y recordaba lo último, esa fuerte energía tirando para atrás, haciéndolo despertar.

Su madre no tardo mucho en aparecer, esa mañana. Verla en su ropa de dormir sólo hizo que se alterará al revivir otra vez su sueño.

En ese momento no pudo sentir más que los brazos de su madre rodeando, susurrandole que todo iba estar bien, mientras entre pequeños tartamudeos pedía perdón por lo que estuvo por hacer.

Poner todo esos momentos en palabras para que la Slytherin entendiera el monstruo que era en realidad era, fue difícil.Tal vez más por el llanto que se negaba a parar mientras las oraciones se decían.

Pero Severina Snape había logrado calmarlo, prácticamente lo doméstico, volviendolo un 'cachorro'.

Estaba tan asustado de volver a Hogwarts, temiendo que algo como lo que pasó en su casa, pudiera pasar ahí.

Incluso, hasta casi decide no volver. Siendo convencido al final su padre, quién logró sacarlo de su terquedad, pero no del miedo.

Pero ahora estaba ella ahí, diciendo que quería información y sobre todo, que quería volver la próxima luna.

A Remus no le importaba si tenía que revelar todas sus pesadillas ante la Slytherin, si tenía que contar cada cosa de la bestia a que tanto odia, incluso que si terminaba siendo completamente usado por la azabache.

No, realmente no importaba.

No mientras podría seguir estudiando en Hogwarts, estando seguro de que no lastimaría a ninguna persona.


	4. De regresó al castillo.

Las palabras del Gryffindor que escucho atentamente, le dieron una idea del porque de estado emocional de el lobo.  
Paso un buen rato, en el que Lupin intento calmarse mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

No sabe que más la choco, si lo peligroso que se podía volver el muchacho que tenía sobre ella, hasta el punto de desconocer a su madre o el hecho, que por ningún instante se había percatado de las profundas marcas que había en la puerta.

Y eso sin mencionar, que Lupin había dicho que repara algunas de las cosas en la habitación, porque, si la cama ya estaba destartalada ¿Qué tan horrible pudo haber estado antes de que la reparará?

Ahora lo cierto era, que no tendría que seguir intentando convencer al chico para dejarla estudiar su comportamiento. Era notorio que Lupin prácticamente rogaba para que ella se quedara en las próximas lunas. Algo que seguro entendería completamente si se transformaba en un lobo que se volvía loco, con sólo el olor de una persona.

Y aún que casi estuvo a punto de plantar las reglas de su acuerdo para que esa extraña asociación funcionará, se contuvo al ver la poca fuerza tanto mental cono física que mostraba el Gryffindor. Después de todo apenas podía tomar sus pociones sólo, y cuando se dijeran las reglas y hará donde estaba permitido hablar de la condición del chico, Severina quería que estuviera en todos sus sentidos.

Tras decírselo y hacer que el chico terminar de tomar las pociones restantes, se decidió a ayudar a un muy avergonzado Lupin a vestirse.

Claro que el Gryffindor no fue el único que tomó el momento como embarazo, mientras pasaba. Severina estaba igual o peor de incómoda, decir que no hubiera sido una clara mentira, pero estaba segura de afirmar con orgullo que su expresión sin emociones, no la delató en ningún momento.

Tras guardar los frascos vacíos en el bolso y colgarlo en su hombro, fue a Lupin. Agachandose en cuclillas para así acomodar a el brazo de Lupin en sus hombros y ayudar a levantarlo.   
Ese fue el momento en que noto que apesar de que era casi de su mismo tamaño, el Gryffindor pesaba más que ella.

La Slytherin ignoro el hecho con el castaño prácticamente acuestas, se encaminó a la puerta con paso moderado y pequeños tambaleos.

Lograr bajar las escalera no fue algo fácil y dejo en la mente de la azabache el cómo podía el chico hacerlo sólo.

Estando ya en la planta baja, después de una casi caída, por un resbalón al apoyar muy en el borde de un escalo, fueron directo al túnel, donde, al tener un camino recto, la muchacha esperaba que el viaje fuera más fácil.

** °○○○° **

En el camino regresó al castillo Severina escucho, la voz con clara denotación de cansancio, explicando el acuerdo que tenía con el director, para poder estudiar en Hogwarts.

Que nadie se enterara, era lo primero, pero Severina sabía que si el director se enterara de lo que estaba planeando hacer, no le importaría. Ella era una Slytherin, y todos ellos sabían que a él no les importaban.

Sólo bastaba con verla a ella. La primera vez que fue a decir a el hombre de el acoso que estaba sufriendo por los Gryffindor, sólo se rió diciendo que sólo eran bromas pequeñas.

"Sólo son niños, siendo niños. Ya crecerán."

Aún podía escuchar diciendo como si la humillación y las heridas que ella obtenía por las "bromas" de esos idiotas, no importará en lo absoluto.

Así que no lo tomó tanto en consideración como para no tomar el riesgo, que le conseguiría un futuro.

No noto que ya habían atravesaron todo el túnel, hasta su final en el otro extremo, cuando se detuvo abruptamente con duda y preocupación creció en ella.

"Madame Pomfrey no viene a buscarte ¿Verdad?"

Puede que el director no le importaba los Slytherins, pero ahora era una animaga. No estaba registrada y podía ir a Azkaban por ello.

Lupin la miró confundido por el repentino detenimiento, para después, darle una sonreír tranquilizadora.

"No, no lo hace. Le dije que podía ir sólo a la enfermería."

Severina giro la cabeza que se había enfocado en la luz que entraba por el hueco delante de ellos, para ver al muchacho desconcertada.

"¡Apenas si puedes pararte!"

Salió de los labios de la chica sin parar en pensar en el tono que el Gryffindor tomó como una pequeña preocupación por él, haciendo que la amable sonrisa se mantuviera.

"Algunas veces se hace difícil, pero no quería que se arriesgara."

La cabeza del castaño cayó junto a una expresión lastimera que aparecía en él, muy parecida a la que mostraba hace unos instantes de la casa destrozada de la que acababan de salir.

"No quería herirla."

Un suspiro exasperante se contuvo en la azabache antes de volver a seguir lo poco que quedaba del túnel, sin saber ya que decirle al sentimental Gryffindor.

'Feroces y despiadados'

'Si como no. Quien sea que haya escrito esos libros, nunca debió haber conocido a Remus Lupin.'

Las quejas sonaban en la mente de la Slytherin mientras ayudaba al chico a salir del agujero.

Sin siquiera sacudirse la tierra, que sabía que se había quedado en su ropa, siguió su camino adentrándose al castillo.

El silencio de la mañana del sábado, se extendía por todo el lugar y la alivió por no tener que preocuparse de que alguien los vieran juntos. Aún que, la verdad era, que como se veían cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en ellos, creería sin duda alguna, que se habían metido en una pelea.

Después todos en Hogwarts sabían de el conflicto que había entre los cuatro Gryffindor y la azabache.

Y para ser honestos, una de las pocas persona que pensaría en una idea cercana a la realidad, era Madame Pomfrey, que para mala suerte de la Slytherin que planeaba dejar a Lupin cerca de la enfermería y luego escabullirse sin que nadie supiera de su encuentro, dejo sus plan arruinado cuando la azabache la divisó, caminando nerviosa de ida y vuelta frente a la entrada de la sala médica.


	5. Una muy preocupada Poppy Pomfrey y alguna caídas.

Poppy Pomfrey había comenzado a llenarse de preocupación al no ver llegar a el Gryffindor.

No era raro que la transformación llegase a matar a un hombre lobo y ella lo sabía bien. Remus sólo era un niño, no quería ni pensar en que algo así podía pasarle, a pesar de realmente tener ese miedo todas las lunas, desde el primer año en el que entró el pequeño.

Tan pequeño y más asustado de poder lastimar a alguien que lo lastimado que podía quedar él después de la luna.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese recuerdo mientras miraba la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

Él era realmente puntual a la hora de volver, no más unos veinte minutos de que salía el sol y ya se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería.

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que el sol salió. Se sintió como una tonta al hacerle caso al niño cuando le pidió que no fuera a buscarlo a el árbol. Sabía que no era buena idea dejarlo, pero cuando esos ojos marrones la miraron con súplica, no pudo evitar caer.

Con un fuerte resoplido de exasperación salió a la puerta de la sala. Si no lo veía en los próximos cinco minutos estaba decidida a ir por él, incluso si tenía que atravesar el túnel hasta la casa para ello.

...............................................

Intentar escapar hubiese sido absurdo. Severina, sabía que lo era cuando los ojos llenos de lo que parecía alivio, los alcanzó a los dos.

Un pequeño pensamiento de tirar a Lupin ahí y huir de las preguntas que seguro tendría la sanadora, surgió en ella. Siendo rechazada al instante en que Mandame Pomfrey corrió a ellos.

" Oh, por Merlín. Estaba tan preocupada."

Exclamó la mujer tomando a el Gryffindor, haciendo consiente a la azabache de el peso que había llevado, al sentirse ahora, más liviana.

Siguió a la sanadora entrando a la enfermería con ello. Después de colocar a Lupin en una camilla que parecía preparada para él, la mujer se detuvo a ver la. Mostraba su desconcierto claramente en su rostro, al darse cuenta que la Slytherin no debería estar ahí.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Pregunto com voz temerosa, inspeccionado con la vista a la muchacha. 

El no encontrar heridas visibles la detuvo de lanzar un hechizo para saber la condición de la azabache, pero la notoria manchas de barro no dejaron que la tranquilidad llegará. 

Severina se apresuró a responder, alarmada por la mirada que le estaba dando la mujer mayor.

"Yo encontré a Lupin caminando por el pasillo. Se veía muy mal, así que lo ayude a venir aquí."

Con un rápido pensamiento agregó para encubrir aún más la verdad y impedir la posibilidad de que el castaño hablase.

"No tuvimos una pelea, se lo juro. Yo sólo pase y lo vi que apenas podía caminar."

Ante la mirada de duda de la medimaga, Severina siguió con su falso y poco notorio, tono nervioso , sabiendo que la idea de que ella había entrado por el túnel se estaba llendo de la mente de la mujer.

"Es de enserio, no lo ataque. Cuando lo encontré ya estaba así."

Tras las palabras agregadas con dramatismo, Madame Pomfrey sonrió casi aliviada, lo que dejó en claro para la Slytherin que había caído en el engaño.

"Esta bien, señorita Snape. Le creo y le agradezco el haber traído al señor Lupin hasta aquí."

Severina la miró con desconfianza, intentando ocultar su alegría por escapar de lo que pudo ser el descubrimiento de su condición como animago ilegal.

"¿Ya puedo irme?"

Preguntó como intentando escapar de algún problema. 

"Claro, Señorita Snape."

Dijo con dulzura la mujer mirándola con una tranquila sonrisa que hizo sentir incómoda a la azabache, quién no tardo en asentir y darle una mirada a él chico, de advertencia, para que no hablará de más cuando se fuera. 

Mientras se iba con paso firme y apresurado, agradeció, internamente, que el castaño se hubiera mantenido callado durante todo el intercambio de palabras. Estaba segura que si, Lupin hubiese hablado todo se habría arruinado. 

Recorriendo los pasillos llendo directo a su habitación en las mazmorras, se sintió feliz y aliviada de que todo saliera tan bien.

Estaba claro que no esperaba nada de lo que pasó en esa casa en ruinas, ni tampoco ser vista por alguien del personal de la escuela, pero tenía en claro que las cosas no resultaron tan diferente de como las había planeado. 

Lupin, apesar de verse al comienzo algo reacio a su intromisión en su refugio, rápidamente cambió de parecer al ver que su presencia ayudo a calmar al lobo.

Algo que anotaría en el primer momento en que llegué a su cama.

La aparición de Mandame Pomfrey fue preocupante al principio, pero estaba muy segura de haber quitado cualquier idea o posibilidad de que la medimaga llegará a la conclusión de su habilidad de convertirse en una pantera. 

Y aún que el inquietante pensamiento de que la mujer comenzará a volver a ir a buscar a Lupin al árbol, cruzó por su cabeza, le quitó importancia considerando utilizar eso a su favor.

Puede que sea sólo una vez al mes, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que podía llegar a ser atrapada alguna de esa vez.

Durante la noche no podía hacer nada, ni que se entregará voluntariamente diciendo que tenía que ayudar a el Gryffindor. Por supuesto que no, sería cuidadosa por la noche.

Pero por el día, si Madame Pomfrey pensara que la Slytherin sería la encargada de llevar a el castaño a la enfermería, tomandolo como un acto de bondad, serviría para ser cubierta por las mañanas.

Aún que todavía no le llegaba una idea que le fuera a asegurar a la medimaga que nada más estaba pasando.  
Dejando escapar un suspiro, dándose cuenta que ya había llegado a la entrada de su casa, dejo el pensamiento para después.

Tras entrar y atravesar la sala de Slytherin que se encontraba completamente vacía por lo temprano que era, fue con sigilo y silencio a su habitación. 

Al abrirla pudo distinguir las camas de sus compañeras. Casi se maldijo por haber elegido la cama que estaba más lejos de la puerta, ya que, para su desgracia Arlene Mulciber, olvidó otra vez cerrar sus cortinas.

Sintió los nervios recorriendola, mientras caminaba, casi de puntitas, hasta su cama. No sin ser asustada por un ronquido que salió de su compañera.

Intentó calmar la risa que casi se le escapa, no sólo por el sonido, sino por la forma en que dormía, parecida a una estrella con una pierna y un brazo colgando en el borde, casi parecía que iba a caerse de la cama.

Llegando por fin se subió con rapidez a el colchón y después de tomar su cuaderno, cerró las cortinas que daban a sus compañera.

Lanzó varios lumus antes de trascribir toda la información que había obtenido en la noche y algunas ideas para él acuerdo, que obviamente dejaría por escrito, con el Gryffindor. 

Apesar de su esfuerzo por ignorar lo cansada que estaba, un gran bostezo interrumpió su garabateo.

Con un suspiro revisó la hora sin mucho ánimo de dejar de escribir.

6:48.

Aún faltaba hora y media para que se levantará a la misma hora que todos los sábado.

Era claro que cansancio ya le estaba ganando cuando otro bostezo se escapo. Resignada escondió su cuaderno con que lápiz adentro, debajo de la almohada, y pospuso todas las notas para cuando se despertará.

Se acomodó dentro de las sabanas, sabiendo que el sueño le haría perder algunos datos importantes y que además aún tenía tiempo entre la recuperación del Gryffindor.

Con pequeños parpadeos fue dejándose caer en sus sueños, terminando con una sonrisa antes de ello, al escuchar un fuerte ronquido a su lado, seguido de un golpe secó contra el piso.


	6. ¿Cómo hablar con Severina Snape?

Después de que la azabache desapareciera por la puerta de la enfermería, Poppy volteó su cabeza a verlo con preocupación.

"¿Ella te vio salir del túnel?"

Parpadeo por el momento de sorpresa, que intento esconder al instante de darse cuenta, de que la Slytherin realmente había quitado cualquier duda de haberlo cargado desde la casa abandonada.

"No... Ella m-me encontró en el pasillo."

Contestó sintiéndose al final como un tonto, por no saber como decir una mentira tan simple.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, en el que la medimaga analizó su cara, ella le respondió.

"Bien. Me había preocupado porque tardaste mucho más de lo usual."

La expresión en su rostro de Poppy volvió a su usual mirada amable, mientras comenzaba a revisar las heridas nuevas que tenía en su brazos.

"N-nos tuvimos que detener en algunos momentos."

Habló esperando que el pequeño balbuseo, fuera asociado a el cansancio por la transformación.

"Es de esperarse. La señorita Snape es pequeña, debió haber sido todo una hazaña el haberte traído aquí ella sola."

Entonó concentrada en su trabajo.  
Remus quiso reír, y realmente, casi lo hace.

La mujer tenía razón Severina es pequeña y con sólo verla parecía que apenas podía por su propio peso. Pero ella lo había traído, y no sólo lo trajo cargando desde el árbol, si no que lo hizo desde la casa por todo el túnel.   
Si la medimaga se enterara estaba seguro que no lo creería, de hecho no creía que nadie lo hiciera (por suerte para la Slytherin).

"Por cierto ¿Qué hacía la Señorita Snape fuera de la cama tan temprano?"

Dijo la mujer interrumpiendo su pensar.

"Ella iba a la biblioteca. Por un libro."

Soltó la primer escusa que le vino, para después abrir grandes los ojos al notar que sus palabras podían causarle problemas a la Slytherin.

"Era para una tarea. Pero por favor, no  
le diga a nadie."

Exclamó, deteniendo el brazo de ella con la poca fuerza que había en sus manos.

"Ella me ayudo y ni siquiera fue a la biblioteca por traerme."

Agregar con rapidez, sonando, para su sorpresa, bastante convincente.

"Tranquilo, niño. No diré nada. Se de la enemistad que hay con tus amigos y la señorita Snape. Es admirable que haya dejado las diferencias de lado y haberte traído hasta aquí. No merece problemas por ello."

Dijo con amabilidad, mientras lo empujaba con suavidad para que se volviera a recostar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había sentado, hasta que acostado otra vez, sintió todo el dolor volviendolo a recorrer.

Un gemido de dolor salió de él por ello.  
La medimaga siguió con su trabajo de cerrar heridas y administrale las pociones, que al poco tiempo hicieron desaparecer el dolor, que por suerte no era tanto como después de las otras lunas. Y todo por la compañía de la azabache.

Cuando la mujer también se dio cuenta de las bajas en las heridas usuales, se asustó de que pudiera asociarlo de alguna forma con Severina.  
Pero cuando dijo que podía ser debido a que el lobo se estaba acostumbrando a el lugar, soltó un suspiro de alivió antes de hablar.

"Si, seguro debe ser eso."

Terminó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a Madame Pomfrey y quien se la devolvió al instante.

"Ya terminé. Será mejor que descanses y recuperes fuerza. Te despertaré en unas horas así comes algo."

Dijo después de darle una pequeña caricia en su cabello.   
Estando apuntó de desaparecer detrás de la cortina que lo rodeaba, cuando se detuvo.

"Deberías, después, agradecerle a la señorita Snape por haberse tomado el trabajo de traerte."

Habló con tono calido mientras lo miraba.

Remus abrió sus ojos en grande por la repentina mención de la Slytherin.   
Porque, claro que tenía que hablar con ella, y apesar de ya haberle agradecido en la casa de los gritos, sabía que lo haría después de salir de la enfermería, eso no era lo unico de lo que tendría que decirle a la muchacha.

El trato que harían era lo principal que tratar cuando se viera. Por su puesto que eso no se lo diría a la mujer que esperaba una respuesta, parada a unos metros de él.

"Yo lo haré."

Entonó con calma tras dar un pequeño asentimiento, provocando que el rostro de ella se iluminada.

"Eso esa era estupendo. Tal vez, incluso, podrían llegar a volverse amigos."

¿Amigos?

No creía que llegará a una relación tan cercana con la animaga y de hecho, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Después de todo, la razón de que se acercarán, no iba más haya de el interés propio. Incluso él, estaba teniendo ese pensamiento de que su relación se trataría únicamente en algo como "Yo te ayudo a ti, si tu me ayudas a mi.".  
Ni se le cruzó por la cabeza que podrían llegar a la amistad.

Era algo obvio.

Iban a pasar tiempo juntos, aún cuando sólo sea para hablar del lobo. El tema seguía siendo algo de realmente importancia para Remus.

Sería bueno llevarse con la azabache.  
Y tampoco era como si le desagradara. Lo poco que había visto la chica era lo estudiosa que era, su mordacidad cuando se siente atacada pero también lo amable que puede ser con sus amigos y claro como lo fue con él hace algunos momentos atrás.

Pero aún faltaba la opinión de Severina. No creía que la Slytherin lo dejara entrar así de rápido, después de todo si algo más que sabía de ella, era lo muy reservada que era. Sólo Lily Evans se podía acercar si recibir una mirada mortal o algún comentario cruel.

"Tal vez."

Le respondió a la medimaga con una media sonrisa.

Se dejó caer tras ver como ella desaparecía de su vista.

Con la mirada puesta en techo y sus pensamientos en conflicto por no saber como acercarse a la azabache y estando seguro que, cuando terminen de tratar la información con respecto a los hombres lobos, ella daría medía vuelta y se iría, fue atrapado por el sueño. Después de todo su cuerpo siempre pagaba la factura por la transformación del lobo.

•••

  
Poppy se dejó caer en su silla junto un suspiro de cansancio. Paso sus manos por su cara para después recordarse en el respaldo.

Algo en ella le decía que debía hablar con Minerva, sobre la señorita Snape. Porque aún cuando no estuviera herida, aún no podía olvidar el barro en sus ropas.

Y puede que la niña casi hubiera podido engañarla con su actuación, el chico que estaba ya durmiendo en la camilla a unos maestros de ella, no llego ni a convencerla.

Lo único que agradecía la medimaga es que va haya entrado a el túnel. No quería ni imaginar el destino le lmhubiera esperado a la pobre niña, si la idea hubiera pasado por su mente, cuando el lobo todavía estuviera fuera.

Haberle dicho al niño que se acercará a la muchacha iba más para que pudiera hablar con ella, para que se mantuviera alejada de el árbol boxeador.   
Pero aún tenía una fuerte preocupación que crecía en su pecho.

Debía hablar ella misma con la pequeña Slytherin, para estar segura.

No sabía muy bien como explicárselo sin dar a conocer, si aún no lo sabía, de la condición de el castaño. Porque aún quedaba esa cuestión que desconocía. No creía que el niño que descansaba en la camilla, se lo dijera.

Dio un leve suspiro pensando en que tendría tiempo de organizar sus ideas hasta que la niña volviera a la enfermería, lo que seguramente, conociendola, sería muy pronto.


	7. Risas por la mañana y la Reina del silencio.

El despertar de Severina, se vio ocasionado por los ruidosos movimientos de sus compañeras, en la habitación.

Decir que la azabache detestaba el escándalo que solían armar Mulciber y Acer, era quedarse corto.

Cuando había entrado a Hogwarts estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera pensó lo que era compartir habitación con otra persona, ni imaginar dos.

Al comienzo todo estaba bien. Ninguna de ellas se conocía, más que alguna que otra mirada en una fiesta de sangre pura, y ella que era totalmente ajena a todo ello, ya que su madre hace bastante había dejado de hablar de esa vida.

Eso llevo a que ninguna se mostrará completamente cómoda para interferir en la parte de la habitación, de la otra.

Severina jamás dio muchas palabras para cambiar eso. Después de todo a ella le encantaba la tranquilidad que había en el lugar. Tras haber pasado casi todo el día rodeada de los gritos y ruidos fuera de ahí, era un paraíso el poder leer sus libros de pociones en paz.

Pero como todo lo bueno, eso llego a su fin, cuando las dos niñas entraron en confianza.

Habían comenzado a quedarse hasta tarde hablando o mejor dicho repartiéndose chiste de cualquier persona que estuviera en boca de los rumores en Hogwarts.

Sinceramente, Severina tenía y conocía muchos más de los que se decían ellas, hasta estuvo apuntó de decirles que con sólo una idea a la biblioteca y permanecer en silencio por unos momentos, les conseguiría miles más y mucho más interesantes.

Pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, siendo consciente de que ni Arlene Mulciber, ni Clarice Avery, poseían la capacidad se permanecer calladas por más de 5 minutos.   
En fin, era la realidad que tenía que vivir.   
Con aún el sueño en la cara, se levantó asentándose al borde de la cama mientras abría sus cortinas.

"¡Oh, bueno! Bonita pinta la que traes para dormir."

Habló Arlene, con tono burlón desde el otro lado del la habitación, sentada en la cama de Clarice, quien sonríe después de una pequeña risa.

La azabache da un resoplido, mientras se para y notaba el barro secó que obtuvo por ayudar a Lupin.

"Bonita caída la de anoche."

Dice continuación con una media sonrisa cruel, provocando que Clarice estalle a carcajadas.

"¿Tu también la oiste?"

Pregunta la castaña aún riendo.

"¡Sabía que te había escuchado reír!"

Exclama su amiga indignada.

"¡No fue mi culpa! Fue tremendo el golpe que hiciste al caer."

Se defendió Avery, provocando que la otra se mostrase aún más ofendida.

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

La azabache tras agarrar un cambió de ropa y su tolla, da la vuelta en dirección de ellas y la puerta.

"No, ella tiene razón. Por un momento creí que un troll había entrado en la habitación.".

Habla con su característico tono serio y profundo, mientras comienza a caminar a la salida, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Mulciber y otra risa escapara de la castaña.

"Voy a ducharme. Recuerda que hoy tenemos tutoría de pociones a las cuatro."

Le dice a la muchacha ignorando su expresión de molestia. Estando apuntó de salir de la habitación se detiene en el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Oh! Y intenta no llegar tarde, ni caer en el camino ¿Si?"

Termina mostrando con una sonrisa falsa en rostro, para luego irse, escuchando a Avery reír y hablarle a la otra.

"Tuvimos que esperar un año y medio, pero por lo menos ahora sabemos que Snape tiene sentido del humor."

"¡A mi no me causó gracia!"

"Tu empezaste."

"¡Ay! Si, ya se. Recuérdame no volver a burlarme de ella."

Termina de escuchar Severina, haciendo que una sonrisa que contiene una risa, aparezca en su rostro, no sabiendo bien si es por las palabras de la chica o porque sus voces se escuchan aún en la escalera.

No, definitivamente ninguna de las dos podrían entrar a la biblioteca y permanecer en silencio.

•••

  
El camino a la biblioteca fue tranquilo. Se cruzó con alguno que otro estudiante, que se levantaba temprano y salía a recorrer el castillo. Claro que muy pocos de ellos terminar en la biblioteca como ella.

Al llegar a al lugar no pudo distinguir a más de tres personas. Y una de ella era la señorita Pince, o también conocida como la Reina del silencio.

La mujer desde primer año siempre se había mostrado fría y distante con ella, o más bien con todos los estudiantes.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que le hablo para conseguir un libro y sólo la miró con una helada mirada, que podría espantar a miles de niño. Claro que ese no era el caso de Severina.

Después pasar sus once años de su vida junto a Tobías Snape, nadie más podía darle tanto miedo.

Lily tuvo que arrastrarla de enfrente del escritorio, cuando la guerra de miradas comenzó entre ella y la bibliotecaria.

Después de pasar un tiempo, Severina se rindió en sacarle información de donde estaban los libros que buscaba.

Cuando la Slytherin ya había empezado su búsqueda para convertirse en animago, comenzó a hacerse un plano de cada sección que encontraba en la biblioteca. Lo agradeció mucho cuando encontró que alguna estaban escondidas entre los pasillos, incluso, tapadas con algún estante.

También fue así como encontró la que se convertiría en su mesa seleccionada para dar tutorías. Donde sabía que no encontraría problema alguno, como ya había pasado anteriormente.

Sentarse cerca de la entrada sólo había logrado que hubiera terminado atrapada en una de las bromas de los afamados Merodeandores.

Daba gracias a que la señora Pince supiera deshacer el hechizo y echado a los Gryffindor del lugar.

Puede que haya oído a la mujer muy enojada reclamando a la profesora Mcgonagall sobre lo que pudo haberles pasado a sus libros, pero Severina aún estaba agradecida de que la haya ayudado. Por lo cual unos días después, tras buscar en su viejo y gastado baúl, le dio a la bibliotecaria una copia del libro que los padres de Lily, le habían regalado en su cumpleaños número diez.

Lo adoraba y casi se sintió mal por probar hacer el hechizo de duplicación sin haberlo aprendido en clases primero.

Pero estuvo muy feliz al ver que no le había pasado nada, y que al entregárselo a la señorita Pince, la mirada de esta hubiera cambiado a una de sorpresa.

Tras darles las gracias por ayudarla comenzó arretirarse, siendo llamada por la mujer que parecía haber salido de su desconcierto.

Recordaba la mirada desconfiada que le había dado antes de decirle que la siguiera. Recorrieron pasillos por los que no había estado nunca, hasta llegar a un lugar muy apartado y donde los estantes con los libros tenían polvo y algunas telarañas. Toda esa suciedad desapareció con un rápido movimiento de la varita de la mujer.

En el centro de el lugar cerrado por dos estantes a sus lados y la pared con una gran ventana, se encontraba una larga mesa de estudio con espacio suficiente para tres perdonas en la partes más larga. Las sillas a lados de ella eran muy distintas a las de las que había a la entrada de la biblioteca, viéndose más viejas.

La señorita Pince se volteó a verla después de quitar todo el polvo.

"Puedes estudiar aquí si quieres, no creo que esos niños te molesten aquí."

Los ojos de Severina se habían abierto con real sorpresa y pregunto con ilusión si la mujer hablaba en serio.

"Claro que si. Pero si encuentro alguno de mis libros en mal estado saber que fuiste tú ¿Entendido?"

La Slytherin dio un asentimiento emocionada en respuesta.

"Bien ¿Crees recordar el camino para volver?"

Y después de recibir otra afirmación de parte de la azabache desapareció entre los estantes.

Severina no tardo en sacar de su bolso el pergamino en el que estaba el plano y comenzó a anotar cada giro y vuelta que había usado para llegar ahí.

Al terminar, aún recuerda cuando se sentó en una de las sillas sintiendo que al fin había encontrado un lugar seguro.

Era ahí donde se dirigía después de dar un silencioso saludo a la bibliotecaria y ir recogiendo los libros que necesitaría para la tutoría de Mulciber.

Llego a su mesa oculta con una gran pilas de libros, que aún que al final tendría que volver a cargar para llevar algunos a su otra mesa de estudio, sabía que terminaría dejando algunos en el camino tras pasar la información necesaria a su cuaderno.

Pero realmente nada de ese trabajo importaba cuando tenía todo ese lugar para ella y esa gran paz que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar del castillo.

Tras una mirada al sol que se elevaba, fue sumergiendose en las viejas hojas de los libros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 7.
> 
> La verdad planeaba contar otra cosa pero esto surgió así que lo otro lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> •Pequeño spoiler: En el siguiente capítulo aparece Regulus.
> 
> (De hecho iba aparecer en este y se iba a llamar   
> "7. Risas por la mañana y un molesto niño llamado Regulus Black."  
> Pero en fin quedó esto.)
> 
> ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	8. Un molesto, tierno y mimado niño, llamado Regulus Black.

"Sabía que estarías aquí."

Escucho la voz juvenil del niño de primer año más molesto que había conocido en toda su estadía en Hogwarts, claro que sin contar a los idiotas Gryffindor. 

Con un suspiro resignado, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos grises de Regulus Black. 

Desde que comenzó su segundo año en Hogwarts, a esta siendo perseguida por cinco personas. Los Merodeandores y este niño. Por suerte él la molesta tanto como lo hace su hermano mayor. 

Y eso es porque, Regulus es completamente diferente a Sirius Black. 

Es tranquilo e inteligente. Habla con una elocuencia, tanta que podrías creer que un anciano está atrapado en el cuerpo del niño. Siempre con su uniforme impecable, a contrario del Gryffindor que pareciera que se esforzara en hacer un desorden de si mismo, con la corbata mal anudada y la camisa salida del pantalón.

Severina sabía que el niño no era su hermano, por eso no solía tratarlo con tanta rudeza. Pero no entendía porque seguía intentar acercarse a ella.

"Hola, Regulus."

Habló ya agotada por la felicidad que emanaba el rostro del niño.

"¿Sabes? jamás entenderé tu manía con los lugar tan apartado y silencio."

Si, el pequeño Slytherin estaba en su escondite. En el lugar donde la señorita Pince, le había dicho que nadie la encontraría. 

Más bien había encontrado TODOS los lugares que le costó tanto buscar para estar a salvo de las 'bromas' de los Gryffindor. Realmente no podía entender como lo hacía. Más que todo como logró encontrar este.

Porque la verdad era que había mantenido el lugar en secreto de todos en su primer año, incluso de su pelirroja y vivaz amiga. 

No porque no confiada en ella...

O más bien si.

Lily no sabía realmente guardar un secreto y si le decía donde estaba su lugar seguro seguramente terminaría como terminó su cumpleaños en año pasado. Embarrada con cualquier sustancia viscosa que le tiraría los Gryffindor a su cabello, ya maltrecho por su desnutrición y la pésima vida que tenía en su casa.

Fue por eso que nadie sabía de el lugar por su boca, porque después de todo, si no era a Lily, no había a nadie más a quien decirle.

Pero el niño frente a ella lo había descubierto sin tener que decírselo.   
La primera vez que lo vio aparecer, diciendo lo grandioso que era este escondite, se había asustado mucho.  
El primero, tuvo que prometer no decir nada a nadie, para calmarla. Aún que, ahora que lo pensaba, en ese momento parecía muy feliz de tener un secreto junto a la azabache.

"Me gusta mi tranquilidad."

Le respondió ella volviendo su vista a el libro.

"Oh, claro. Tu tranquilidad."

Le hablo con ironía mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, como de costumbre apoyando sus pies en la silla que había más cerca, de una forma despreocupada que sólo dejaba ver cuando no habían más personas cerca. Haciéndole creer que apesar de quejarse, a él también le gustaba esos lugares.

Severina dio un suspiro sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

"¿Te das cuenta que por tu querida tranquilidad te olvidas de comer? Estoy muy seguro que viniste aquí sin siquiera desayunar."

Y eso era. Desde que Regulus comenzó a intentar a acercarse, noto su poco apetito a la hora de comer.

Y si, está bien, Severina no era de las personas que comía todas las comidas designadas que habían en un día. Pero realmente esa no era su culpa.

Después de haber vivido en un hogar en donde la comida escaseaba y con suerte podía comer una vez al día, era difícil acostumbrarse a la que ahora era su vida en Hogwarts. Con grandes platillos elaborados y comida de una mejor calidad que jamás se había imaginado.  
Su primera vez frente a esa gran mesa con toda esa variedad de alimentos, no se pudo contener. Comió hasta casi reventar, para después, esa misma noche, vomitarlo todo lo que había en su estimado.

Tras haber pasado esa experiencia, decidió que lo más sensato era comer únicamente cuando tuviera hambre y no más de lo que acostumbraba en su casa.

Y el claro problema era que, el cuerpo de la segundo se acostumbró a eso, por lo cual no pedía más de un aperitivo pequeño en todo el día.

Durante todo el primer año nadie lo noto, o si lo hicieron, no les importó. Pero con la llegada de el Black menor y su aguda mirada, Severina tuvo a alguien que estaba constantemente pendiente de que comiera.

Le resultaba muy molesto el tener a un niño menor que ella regañandola a cada rato por saltarse las comidas.

Fue muy exasperante los primeros meses pero ya al cuarto mes, Severina se tuvo que resignar y aguantar su presencia. La cual no era del todo tan molesta como al principio, si quitabas los regaños. 

"Comeré más tarde, Regulus."

Respondió con desinterés. 

"Ja ¿Más tarde? Ya son las doce."

Cuestión de forma retórica el Slytherin con tono irónico. 

'Doce.'

Resono en la mente de la azabache, mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana a el sol que ya estaba en su punto más alto, iluminando todo con gran intensidad. 

"Ni si quiera te diste cuenta que hora era ¿No es cierto?"

El niño negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro para a continuación saltar de la mesa y pararse derecho en el piso.

Severina arruga el ceño, molesta y sin ninguna intención de darle la razón. Porque después de todo, la última vez que había visto la hora fue a la 9:14, habían pasado más de dos horas anotando la clase que daría a su compañera de cuarto, perdiendo el sentido de la hora.

"Vamos. Te acompaño a comer algo y luego vuelves ¿Si?"

Ofreció el Slytherin.

Antes de responder la azabache se detuvo a ver sus notas, que por suerte ya estaban casi terminadas, porque después de todo el primer año no la dejaría en paz hasta que comiera algo.   
Por que, si hay algo que saberde Regulus Black, es que se las arregla siempre para conseguir lo que quiere.

Conocía muy bien sus tácticas, ya después de todo había caído en varias de ellas. Primero pedía lo que quería con amabilidad y mostrándose todos sus buenos modales, casi como si te dijera que tenías alguna opción, usando su dulces y tierno rostro. Porque si había que admitirlo, el mocoso podía ser realmente adorable cuando se lo proponía. 

Si eso no funcionaba iba a sutiles palabras engañosas que te podían hacer dudar de quien propuso la idea al principio. 

La última era...

Bueno, tal parece que antes de Severina el niño no había una tercera. Era claro que nunca había obtenido un 'no' por respuesta. 

Fue realmente gracioso para azabache, el verlo irse con ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero asomándose, después de decirle que no quería su presencia cerca cuando estudiaba.

Paso una semana en la que la Slytherin recibió sus miradas de enojo, las cuales ignoro fácilmente, intentando esconder lo cómico que le parecía.

Incluso Lily lo había notado una vez en la que estaban haciendo sus tarea de de pociones.

"Eh... ¿Sev?"

"¿Si, Lily?"

Había respondido sin dejar de escribir y de alejar la mirada de el pergamino.

"Ese primero está mirándonos con enojo desde que llegamos ¿O es idea mía?"

"No, él si lo está haciendo."

Aseguró, sin poder retener la media sonrisa que apareció en su boca, al sentir la fija mirada de la pelirroja esperando que añadirá algo más. 

Antes de que la Gryffindor volviera a hablar escucho un suspiró de derrota. 

"¿Y tú sabes por qué?"

"Si."

Silencio.

"Severina Snape ¿Por qué ese niño nos está mirando?"

Pregunto Lily algo molesta.

"Esta enfadado porque en su corta vida sea visto ante la negación a algo que quería y que al final no pudo conseguir. Lo que sería en este caso la ayuda en sus estudios académicos, para obtener una favorable respuestas en el momento de ser evaluado. Y he de suponer que te a estado mostrando sus emociones de malestar porque tu si has obtenido esa ayuda."

"¿Okay? Entonces... ¿Él te pidió ayuda para hacer su tarea y tu le dijiste que no y ahora me ve así porque tu si me estás ayudando a mi?"

"Exactamente, mi querida amiga."

Hubo otro silencio en el que la azabache sintió la sonrisa de la chica a su lado, apareciendo. 

"¿Y él de enserio te hablo así para pedirtelo?"

"Si."

Respondió la Slytherin sin poder contener la risa, a la que se sumó su amiga mientras decía que ella le habría apretado las mejillas.

Hubieron más comentarios como ese en lo que terminaron sus ensayos.

Al día siguiente tuvo a el niño sentado en su mesa negado a irse, dando como escusa el hecho de que no era justo que ella ayudará a alguien que ni siquiera era de su casa y a él no.

Severina estuvo a punto de reírse muchas veces al verlo mirándola aún con resentimiento y su pequeño puchero amenazando por salir. 

Después de un tiempo terminó acostumbrandese a su presencia, tanto que a veces era extraño estudiar sin él. 

"Bien, vamos, niño mimado."

Pronunció mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas divertida al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de el Black menor. 

Porque apesar, que el niño había obtenido algo de paciencia estando junto a ella, aún asi seguí siendo muy mimado a los ojos de la azabache.


	9. Quejas en pasillos de libros y nunca hagas enojar a una mamá dragón.

En el camino tanto la azabache como el primer año, llevaban sus brazos cargados de libros, deteniendose entre pocos pasos dejando algunos.

Severina sabía muy bien lo exigente que era la señorita Pince con el orden de sus libros. Hubo una vez en que la estuvo regañando por lo que pareció una eternidad, sólo por haber dejado unos libros en su escondite.

La mujer le repitió mil veces que alguien más podía necesitarlos y que si ella no los estaba usando debía devolverlos a su lugar correspondiente en la gran biblioteca.

Sin querer pasar otra vez por algo parecido, la Slytherin se encargaba de dejar en su lugar cada libro que utilizaba.

Claro que habían veces como estas que no lo hacía sola, porque después de todo si el niño se enseñará en seguiría, que por lo menos sirviera para algo más que regañarla por no desayunar.

"Pociones básicas y filtros mágicos."

Se volteó a ver a el pelinegro leyendo el título del poner libro en la pila que venía cargando.

"¿No es un libro de primer año? Creo haberlo visto en los que nos pidió leer Slughorn ¿Vas a darle tutoria a otro de primero?"

"No, es para Arlene Mulciber."

Respondió volviendo la vista a los estantes frente a ella, dejando uno de los cinco libros que llevaba.

"Enseñarle es como enseñar a un chimpancé, así que prefiero comenzar del principio."

Con una risa de el Black siguieron volvieron a caminar por los pasillos más alejados de la biblioteca.

"¿Sabes? Debería tratarme con más respeto, después de todo, yo soy quien te dio la idea de las tutorías."

Habló el Slytherin tras volteandose y comenzar a caminar hacía atrás, mostrando una sonrisa segura.

Las palabras del chico eran ciertas. La azabache había empezado su pequeño negocio haciendo tareas a algunos pocos de sus compañeros. Pero fue en el momento, en que el niño le dijo que le pagaría, si lo ayudaba con su tarea, cuando comenzó a dar sus tutorías.

Regulus le consiguió algunos de sus primeros estudiantes, pero realmente no veía a donde estaba llevando la conversación, a sacar eso de la nada.

Severina dio un suspiro, le ponía algo nerviosa cuando el mocoso, caminaba así, ya que en una de esas había terminado en el suelo por no prestar atención.

" Regulus, eres de las personas a la que mejor trato y tu lo sabes. Así que no se de que hablas."

Dijo deteniendose a dejar otro libro.

"Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez sea el hecho que aún me llamas 'Niño mimado'."

Recriminó después de recargarse en el costado del estante, mirandola con ofensa.

Severina no pudo aguantar la risa que brotó al instante de darse cuenta, que el chico todavía seguía molesto por haberlo llamado así hace unos momentos.

Pasando a su lado hablo con burla.

"Oh, disculpa. Por favor no vayas a decirle a tu madre que te he llamado así. No quisiera que se enfadada conmigo."

Al terminar de hablar, tuvo a un pequeño, Regulus Black, rojo, de lo que no podía decir si era furia o vergüenza.

Después de todo el niño era conocido por si dichosa frase, que llevo a algunas burlas, paradas inmediatamente tras, ella haber lanzado un maleficio a Evan Rosier. Nadie más quiso hacer algún comentario más después de ello, ya que a pesar de ser una segundo, todo Slytherin había visto como la niña podía darle batalla a cuatro Gryffindor, en el segundo mes de el comienzo de las clases, donde se había armado un pequeño duelo tras que la azabache lograr bloquear y devolver un ataque a el tonto hermano de Regulus.

La pelea terminó dejando a dos de los Merodeandores en la enfermería y a la Slytherin muy orgullosa de su hazaña, a pesar de haber tenido que pasar unos días ahí, también.

"¡Yo no digo eso!"

La exclamación del niño hizo que saliera de su pensar y que, con una ceja alzada, lo mirará, cuestionandolo con gracia.

"Bien, ya no hago ¿Si?"

Y era cierto, se había esforzado, toda la midad del año que había pasado en no volver a decirle a nadie que 'su madre se enteraría' de algo que lo molestaba. Pero aun seguí mostrandose la imagen del niño ofendido junto a su pequeñas amenaza.

Viéndolo ahora, estaba feliz de haber intervenido antes de que las cosas se hubiesen vuelto algo ser cercanas a lo que era su relación con los Gryffindors. No sabía si pasaría pero fue mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Como digas, niño."

Terminó contestando y volviendo a caminar hacía la salida.

"¿Dejaras de llamarme 'Niño mimado?"

Escuchó el tono de ilusión en la voz del chico que corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

"Sueñalo."

Dijo con burla.

"Lo sabía. No se porque soy tu amigo."

Se quejó volteando los ojos.

"No somos amigos."

Sentenció ella con tono frío.

"¡Por supuesto que si! Solo que tu estas en negación. Pero como yo, si soy un buen amigo, lo dejo pasar."

Alegó Regulus, diciendo la última oración con la mano en el corazón y una sonrisa amable en rostro.

Severina soltó un bufido molesta, volteandose la cabeza al frente.

"Te detesto."

Dijo en forma de queja.

"Yo también te quiero."

Le respondió el Slytherin con gran tono alegre.

Y fue así como una Severina Snape molesta y un Regulus Black, llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca.

•••

  
Regulus era una persona muy distinta a toda su familia. Y eso era porque su familia era de las más distantes que existían. Algo común en los sangre pura.  
Sus padres apenas mostraban algún muestra de afecto entre ellos,por lo que era claro que él y si hermano, tampoco recibirían algo parecido.

Su hermano, Sirius, era el único que le había mostrado lo que era el cariño. Abrazandolo y protegiendolo cuando sus padres se enfadaban y palabras crueles salían de ellos.

Sirius fue un buen hermano. O por lo menos lo fue hasta que entró a Hogwarts. Hasta que quedó en Gryffindor, rompiendo toda tradición de la familia Black. Y rompiendo su lazo de hermandad.

Porque fue después de eso que Regulus se volvió sólo una molestia para su hermano. Dejándolo sin la pequeña luz de cariño que había obtenido en esa oscura y fría casa.

Cuando cumplió once y llego su carta, su madre lo felicito, y le dijo que tenía que ser mejor que su hermano mientras lo miraba como nunca lo había hecho. Con orgullo.

Regulus casi lloraba esa vez, porque después de todo, había pasar tanto tiempo sin un buen trató de parte de nadie, a excepción de Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, que prácticamente lo crió a él y a su hermano. Salvo que este último no lo trataba con el mismo cariño que él.

Pero en fin, el Black menor sabía que era el más débil emocionalmente de su familia, pero si sólo tenía que hacer lo que le dijeran para ganarse algo del cariño uno de sus padres entonces que así sea.

Por eso eligió quedar en Slytherin, incluso cuando el sombrero le dijo que lo haría bien Ravenclaw. Porque si estaba en la casa que sus padres quería ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar?

Cuando estuvo sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, lo supo. Al encontrarse con la mirada de decepción y traición de su hermano, supo que lo había perdido.

Sirius no intento hablar con él en los primeros meses y él tampoco lo intento.

Pero siempre que podía y no interfería con sus clases, lo seguía. Como si esperara que su hermano lo atrapa y le dijera que aún seguían siendo familia, sin importar en la casa que estuvieran.

Claro que eso nunca paso, tal vez era porque Regulus era realmente bueno escondiéndose y siguiendo a Sirius y sus amigos, a escondidas, o tal vez, porque su hermano lo ignoraba a pesar de verlo.

Él nunca lo supo.

Pero lo que pasó por ello, es que la conoció.

Regulus no entendía lo que pasaba entre su hermano y sus compañeros Gryffindors y la pequeña chica, que siempre seguían y le jugaban bromas crueles y malas.

Sus compañeros con hermanos mayores le habían dicho era así desde el año en el que entraron y que ni los profesores ni el director hacían algo más que dar unas pocos regaños y algún que otro castigo, para detener sin éxitos los enfrentamientos.

Pero apesar de lo que le dijeron y lo que pregunto algunos de sus profesores, jamás entendió lo que veía su hermano en perder su tiempo en esa chica.

No lo vio hasta que cumplió su segundo mes en Hogwarts.

En el patio que daba al lago, fuera de los ojos de los profesores en ese momento, una disputa había comenzado entre su hermanos y amigos contra la Slytherin.

Las miradas, las palabras, el cruel tono. Todo era tan parecido a su casa. Era igual a las discusiones entre Sirius y su madre.

Regulus lo comprendió ahí, en ese preciso momento en el que la expresión de su hermano se transformó en una que sólo había visto cuando su madre usaba un tono y una mirada que te hacía sentir como basura. Unos que siempre habían despertado toda la furia en Sirius.

Unos que en ese mismísimo momento, la que conocería más tarde como, Severina Snape, estaba usando en su hermano.

Ese día descubrió que Sirius Black, no peleaba contra Severina, si no, que lo hacía con su madre, proyectada en la niña de segundo año.

Y la verdad era que Black mayor tenía razón, la Slytherin era, quitando si aspecto, la viva imagen de su madre.  
Ó mejor dicho, personalidad lo era.

Su hablar, la forma de decir cada palabra sin tener que elevar su tono para que lastimara de la peor manera y su mirada.  
La mirada que tenía la azabache, al igual que la de su madre, era de las más frías y letales que había presenciado en toda su vida.

Tras ver como una versión de Walburga Black, mandaba a, no sólo a su hermano, sino a ese chico Potter a la enfermería, fue cuando comenzó a seguir a la niña, sin darse cuenta. Prácticamente cambiando los momentos que lo hacía con su hermano, a ella.

Fue realmente difícil no ser visto, porque a diferencia de Sirius, Severina Snape, era una persona muy observadora.

Demasiado a decir verdad, si contabas lo que paso la segunda vez en que la siguió, hasta un corredor solitario y prácticamente desierto, en que de un momento a otro, la había terminando perdiendo.

Recuerda el miedo que sintió al no tener idea de como volver a algún sitio que conociera, pero fue más el miedo cuando un brazo se presionó derepente en su cuello, haciendo chocar su espalda contra la pared, dejándolo con la punta de una varita enfrente de su cara.

Delante de él estaba ni más ni menos que la Slytherin, mirándolo con una mirada que casi hizo parar su corazón por terror que lo recorrió.

Era obvio, que ella lo había notado y engañado para llevarlo a un lugar en que nadie pudiera interferir cuando lo enfrentara.

Regulus creyó que ya había conseguido una camilla en la ala médica, cuando la azabache comenzó a abrir la boca.

Pero se sorprendió a escucharla preguntar por que la estaba siguiendo, seguido de una amenaza a su hermano y a 'los idiotas Gryffindors', en palabras suyas.

El Black menor, tardo en reaccionar, pero al volver a oír la voz de la chica, se apresuró a decir que la primer escusa más decente que se le ocurrió.

"Quería que me ayudarás con pociones. "

Salió de sus labios dejando a la azabache, por un momento desconcertada. Pero que no tardo en volver a poner su expresión más aterradora en su rostro, mirándolo con desconfianza, para después de mantener sus ojos fríos en su cara, soltarlo con brusquedad, casi haciéndolo caer.

"No doy tutorías, niño. Sólo hago algunas tareas y cobró por ello. Treinta galeones por algo decente, cuarenta por algo bueno y cincuenta por excelente."

Regulus había escuchado el pequeño negocio que había armado la niña de segundo desde su primer año, incluso muchos de sus compañeros la recomendaron, por lo buena que era al copiar su forma de expresarse en las letras. Pero el no necesitaba algo así, era inteligente y siempre había tenido tutores particulares que lo prepararon para lo que sería las clases en Hogwarts.

Claro que no le diría eso Snape, por lo cual rápidamente agregó una forma de pagó para las tutorías innecesarias.

Pero en menos de un minuto fue totalmente rechazada y casi abandonado en esos pasadillos del castillo que desconocía, hasta que la muchacha le dijo como volver al corredor por donde vinieron, llendose ella por el sentido contrario.

Dudo en seguir las instrucciones y volver a seguirla. Sin querer probar su suerte eligió la primera, agradeciendo que no hubiera sido una venganza por las bromas molestas de su hermano.

Con ese pensamiento y volviendo a su sala común, fue que unió los puntos de porque la azabache lo descubrió. Su hermano y los Gryffindors se pasaban persiguiendola y molestandola. Era ahora obvio para él, el porque de su cuidado ante cada movimiento que hizo.

Con un suspiro cansado decidió no volver a seguir a la Slytherin, para no terminar en la enfermería si se tomaba con su mal humor.

Pero eso quedó descartado cuando en la búsqueda de información para su ensayo de herbología, se encontró con lo que ante sus ojos era una clara clase de tutoría de la azabache a una estudiante de roja cabellera.

Decir que estaba ofendido y muy molesto era poco.

Ella se había negado a darle clases a él, pero había aceptado a una Gryffindor, con una apariencia que lo hacía reconocer como una Weasley, a pesar de no recordar a otro más que Arthur Weasley. Que para decir la verdad no eran los más ricos en todo el mundo mágico, y menos que los Black.

Fue así como al día siguiente se sentó en la mesa apartada que tenía Severina y exigió una clase de pociones y una disculpa por haberle faltado el respeto y mentirle en la cara.

La cara de la azabache había quedado en blanco por casi todo un minuto en el que parecía analizar la situación y a él. Y tras ello preguntarle:

"¿Podrías explicarme con claridad porque razón crees que te he faltado el respeto de tal forma que amerite una disculpa."

Regulus casi grita por la forma tan parecida a su madre de hablar. Pero, tras calmarse y respondió recordando que estaba molesto.

Snape lo escucho atentamente, cada palabra, no lo interrumpió en ningún instante, al igual que lo hacía Walburga, cuando hablaba con ella, haciendo que una olada de nervios lo recorriera. La que con todas sus fuerzas intentó ignora, y cuando terminó pudo decir que lo hizo con gran éxito.

"Primero"

Comenzó a decir la Slytherin mayor.

"La 'idiota Gryffindor', se llama, Lily. Evans para ti."

Y ahí estaba el tono tan frío junto a esa mirada que hizo temblar a Regulus en su haciendo.

"Segundo. No volverás a faltarle el respeto, a menos que quieras terminar en la enfermería como tu hermano. Lo cual yo pensaría bien, ya que a diferencia de él, tu no tienes amigos que salten en tu defensa, y dudo que Black lo haga, después de que ni han intercambiado palabra alguna desde tu llegada."

Esa verdad le hizo no sólo temer porque la chica lo había observado, si no por el profundo dolor que apareció dentro de él.

Porque era verdad. Sirius tenía a sus amigos Gryffindors que lo ayudarían sin pensarlo. Pero él. Él estaba sólo en una casa que nadie le hablaba más que por formalidad y conveniencia.

"Y tercero."

La voz de Severina, más calmada y lo que después sabría que era amable, lo despertó de su pensar.

"No eran tutorías. Lily es mi amiga. Estaba ayudando a hacer su ensayo porque no entendía el tema, me pidió ayuda porque soy buena en pociones. "

Fue ese el turno de Regulus, en quedarse desconcertado. La Slytherin tenía una amiga.

Jamás había visto a su madre con nadie que llamará su amigo, sin que la relación sacase algo a su favor.

La curiosidad se prendió en él, e intentó recordar cada movimiento o expresión que Snape, había hecho alado de la llamada 'Lily. Evans, para él', antes de que sus emociones infantiles le ganarán a su cerebro.

Fue aún más sorprendente el ver en sus recuerdos, el momento en el que la comisura de los labios de la chica, ahora a su lado, se elevaron en una pequeña, pero reconocible, sonrisa.

No había ni un solo, ni uno siquiera. Ni un solo recuerdo en su vida, que hubiese visto a su madre sonreír de esa forma a alguien.

Sin amargura o sarcasmo o maldad. No lo había.

Regulus tenía que ver eso de cerca. Si no era de su madre podría ser de esta chica que tanto se parecía a ella. No importaba con sólo quitar ese extraño sentimiento de nunca haber visto a su madre con tanta felicidad.

Así y con esa meta en mente, comenzó hablar con todo el respeto que pudo ponerle a sus palabras y agregando el beneficio que obtendría la Slytherin.

"Claro que, ayudándome en mis estudios académicos, podrías llegar a conseguir más de lo que ganas en cuatro ensayos de tu mejor calidad. Y no sólo, si no que el favor de la familia Black. Además que si crees que es provechoso, podría hablar con mis compañeros."

Al terminar con esa últimas oraciones, espero con una sonrisa que veía a menudo cuando sus padres intentaban cerrar un trato con algún 'amigo'.

"No, gracias."

Le había respondido Severina sin dudar, borrando cualquier muestra de seguridad de él.

"Y agradecería que te mantuviera alejado mientras realizó mis ensayos. O en cualquier momento ¿Si?"

Habló con falsa simpatía y mostrando una mueca, que no podría llamarse ni media sonrisa.

Tras recibir muchas negaciones en su intento de seguir convenciendola, se elevaron enojado, haciendo un chirrido irritante con la silla en el progreso.

Realmente deseaba no haberlo dicho pero al final terminó haciéndolo, arrepintiendose hasta el día de hoy.

"¡Mi madre sabrá sobre esto!"

Supo algún tiempo después que la azabache se rió de su salida dramática durante mucho tiempo.

Y ella no fue la única. Muchos de sus compañeros, habían comenzado a burlarse de él e incluso algunos del año mayor. Y aún que sabía que al final no les harían nada, porque todo sangre pura conocía el temperamento de Walburga Black, esa mujer que le mando un vociferador, diciéndole a su hijo mayor la desgracia que era, entre otras palabras crueles, sólo por haber quedado en otra casa que eso era Slytherin. No, nadie se atreverían a tocarlo.  
Pero quedó realmente sorprendido por las acciones de la azabache, unas semanas después.

Regulus no había parado de seguirla y sentarse en su mesa. Parecía que después de un tiempo la Slytherin se había rendido completamente a alejarlo de su lado.

Sus pequeñas persecuciones terminaron siendo una especie de juego donde él intentaba no ser descubierto y ella paraba en seco y decía algo como:

"Podría no saber de ti, si no dieras pisadas como gigante."

Ó

"¿Sabes? Incluso un troll de montaña sería más sigiloso que tu en esto, Regulus."

Pero estuvo realmente feliz cuando logró en unas par de semanas, que ella le dijera después de un exagerado suspiro:

"Regulus, ya sal y ven ¿Si?"

Tuvo que ser llamado otra vez para salir de su sorpresa, y correr a donde estaba ella esperándolo.

Ese día le había ayudado con su tarea y al finalmente accedió a su oferta de las tutoría. Y claro que especificando cuanto ganaría.

Con la confianza de la Slytherin obtenida ganó muchas cosas. Notas excelentes, felicitaciones de muchos de los profesores e incluso respuestas a las preguntas más difíciles en clase.

No creyó que habría nada más, queriendo decir, él sólo quería ver la actitud de la azabache ante algunas cosas y compararlas con su madre. Además de imaginar a su madre reaccionando de tal forma.

Pero nunca, ni en un millos de años, pensó que Severina Snape, lo defendiera.

Y más que todo de una forma que asemejaba a como le había hablado a él por llamar a Evans, una 'idiota Gryffindor'.

Evan Rosier se solía burlar después de haberlo escuchado decir esa tonta frase, pero jamás paso a más. Quizás alguna que otra risa de más o un pequeño empujón que ni siquiera lo tiraba.

Pero en unas de esas veces que se volvieron usuales, en la que era atrapado por la segundo, y ella le decía que caminara a su lado. Rosier tuvo la mala idea de burlarse de él delante de Severina.

Quien, Regulus sabía que tenía un delicado tema con los comentarios de ese tipo, por el idiota de su hermano y su pequeña pandilla.

Lo único que pudo ver fue un rayo de luz blanca junto a un pequeño tono azulado a su alrededor, y después a Rosier tirado en el suelo igual de sorprendido que él.

El tono helado y cruel que salió de la Slytherin, lo hizo temblar y agradeció que no estuviera dirigido a él, por la expresión que mostraba el chico tirado en el suelo.

"No volverás a acercarte, ni aburlarte de él. Si te escucho una vez más que lo haces, lo lamentaras ¿Oiste?"

Rosier se paralizó, Regulus sabía que era por la mirada que estaba recibiendo. Él y su hermano estaban acostumbrados a ella en los ojos de su madre, pero a pesar de ello aún les afectaba mucho después de alejarse de ella.

"Te pregunté si me escuchaste."

No responder, eso no era algo que debías hacer enfrente de una mujer como Walburga Black y supo en ese instante que tampoco a Severina Snape, si te topabas con su lado malo.

Tras varias asentidas y un frío 'Vete. Ahora.' Evan Rosier salió corriendo como si la mismísima muerte lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Después de eso la azabache lo acompañó a sus clases por una semana completa, provocando que los pequeños chiste de él siendo un niño de mamá terminará o más bien que cambiarán a susurros sobre como Regulus tenía una mamá gallina con Severina Snape, o como decían ellos 'una mamá dragón que no dudaría en lanzarte una bola de fuego si te metes con su cría '.

El Black menor no se quejó. Tenía más confianza de la Slytherin, que al final, si había considerado su idea de extender sus tutorías a más Slytherins y unos pocos Ravenclaw de vez en cuando, y claro que la certeza absoluta de que nadie se atreverían a tocarle ni un pelo.  
Apesar de que eso ya lo tenía sin la azabache, pero ahora ni lo pensarían.

Pero el tiempo que le daba era lo mejor para Regulus. Después de esos casi cinco meses había dejado atrás el pensamiento de su madre y conoció realmente a Severina Snape. En esos momentos como ese sentados comiendo lo que debió ser un desayuno, en algún escondite de los tanto que había encontrado la chica, agradecía el tener la amistad de la Slytherin mayor.

Apesar de que ella seguía en una firme negación. Era su amiga. Su primer amiga.


	10. La familia también te puede lastimar y la importancia de llegar a tiempo.

Habían terminado comiendo en el cuarto del tercer piso que se usaba como desván. Él cual Severina había encontrado en una de las veces que se estaba escondiendo de los Gryffindor. 

Los profesores siempre le decían que debía hablar con alguno de ellos antes de meterse en un enfrentamiento, pero realmente nunca entendió el como ellos querían que hiciera eso, cuando era acorralada por, no sólo uno, si no cuatro estudiante.

Así que en su primer año, momento en que todavía no sabía muchos hechizos de ataque o defensa, se la pasaba escapando cuando sentía a los cuatro idiota.

El tercer piso en el que había quedado encerrada, no tenía muchos lugares para esconderse. A excepción de esa habitación que encontró por casualidad, en su desesperación. 

Recuerda haber dado gracias de no haber tenido que lanzar un alohomora que seguramente la hubiera retrasado o incluso delatado al no saber hacerlo sin elevar mucho su voz.

Tras entrar se mantuvo fija en la puerta, sosteniendola asustada de que intentaban entrar.

Después de escuchar a los Gryffindors pasar y decirse entre ellos que la perdieron, giro dejando su espalda recargarse en la puerta, soltando un suspiro de alivió. 

Con ello pudo ver el lugar a donde había entrado. Un cuarto lleno de muebles viejos y una que otra pizarra, todo iluminado con la luz que entraba de una ventana al fondo.

No le costó mucho evaluar el lugar como para decir que lo usaría como otro para mantenerse a salvo entre las clases.  
Volviendo al presente las cosas no habían cambiado mucho ahí. Los mismos muebles seguían ahí sólo que más limpios, gracias a ella y a los hechizos de limpieza que había encontrado.

Cada vez que entraba solía terminar sentada en el borde de la vieja ventana, que muy probable terminarían sacando por lo muy gastada que estaba.

"¿Severina?"

La voz de Regulus, quien estaba sentado sobre una mesa junto a un plato que había tenido algunos sándwiches, hizo que voltear la cabeza, dejando la vista que tenía delante del partió. 

Con un ademán le pregunto que sucedía.

"Yo se que te gustan tus escondites, pero ¿Por qué no podemos comer en las cocinas? No suelen entrar tantas personas, si es por eso."

La azabache dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota. Había evadido la explicación de porque no quería que la vieran, fuera de su casa y la biblioteca con el Slytherin menor.

"Supongo que ya tengo que decírtelo."

Dijo en voz baja, más para ella que para el niño.

"¿Decirme qué?"

Pregunto Regulus confundido.

"¿Te acuerdas esa vez que te sentaste en mi mesa y te dije que nadie te ayudaría si te atacaba?"

Severina habló lentamente mientras la expresión de él se veía aparcada por el completo desconocimiento de adonde estaba llevando la conversación. 

"Si."

La pequeña afirmación la hizo continuar.

"No era verdad. Esa semana, después de que Rosier te molestará y que yo te había comenzado a acompañar a tus clases. Tu hermano, él"

"¿Te lastimó?"

Interrumpió con palabras que denotaban su molestia.

"No, sólo fue una broma."

Respondió rápidamente conociendo lo impulsivo que se podía volver el Black menor.

"Después de eso terminaste en la enfermería, por una de sus bromas ¿Fue eso? ¿Fue por mi? ¿Sólo por acompañarme?"

El enojo se escuchaba en la voz de Regulus, junto a su desconcierto. 

Y era cierto. Al terminar la semana, en su última clase de pociones, Black decidió que era una buena advertencia el arruinar la poción que estaba preparando en su caldero. Una fuerte y pegajosa sustancia le explotó en la cara cuando terminó de meter su último ingrediente.

Por si sola no le hizo nada, pero al estar en un punto de calor tan alto como para que las burbujas aparecieran, acabó quemando gran parte de su piel.

Tres días fueron los que tuvo que esperar en la enfermería a que su cuerpo sanará. Fue más molesto que, escuchar la irritante voz de él Gryffindor diciendo que mejor se mantuviera alejada de su hermano.

Severina podía con cosas tan simples como esas o recibir maldiciones. Ella podía devolverla sin problemas. No importaba si terminaba lastimado.  
Pero el niño no parecía que pudiera tolerar todo eso. 

Si algo aprendió de Tobías, es que la sangre no importa, si tu cometido autoimpuesto, es causar daño.  
Cuando se bajo de la mesa, Severina supo que tenía que detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo idiota.

Dejándose caer de donde estaba sentada, corrió unos pasos para tomar su brazo, acercándolo, teniéndolo así frente a frente.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

Le cuestionó aún con el antebrazo del chico en su mano.

"Voy a decirle que no se vuelva a meter contigo y que perdió cualquie derecho de meterse en mi vida desde que comenzó fingir que no existia."

"¡Eso no ayudará! Sólo me causará más problemas a mi y muy probable a ti también."

"No es justo ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho! Se cree mejor que nosotros, mejor que mis padres, cuando él es el que está hostigando a alguien."

"Ya lo sé. Estas molesto y tienes razón. Pero no escucha ni a los profesores, menos te escucharía a ti. Sólo harías que todo sea más difícil. Puedo manejar esto cuando es sólo a mi. Pero no con otra persona. Prometeme que no irás a provocarlo. "

"Pero-"

"Prometemelo."

Le interrumpió, hablando con firmeza y presionando con un poco más de fuerza el brazo del chico. 

Tras un momento de resistencia, Regulus se dio por vencido soltando un pesado suspiro.

"L- Lo prometo."

Forzó a salir su voz, dejando caer sus hombros.

Severina dio un asentimiento, permitiendo que el silencio los rodeada. Después de un momento, dijo que debía volver a la biblioteca a terminar sus nota.

Marcharon sin decir nada como era usual, pero rodeados por la angustia del menor.

La Slytherin entendía el hecho, de que el niño había pasado a la sombra de su hermano, pero siempre contando su presencia y apoyo. Él que derepente desapareciera debió haber hecho caer todo el mundo que conocía. 

Queriendo decir, ella solía tener peleas con la pelirroja, quien solía enojarse tanto al punto de no hablarle por semana. 

Pero Regulus paso medio año ya sin Black, muy posibles todo el año anterior.  
El pensamiento sólo la hizo enojar y soltar un bufido de irritación al llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca. 

Intento poner todo eso atrás de su mente en el momento que cayó a la silla, con sus libros en la mesa.

Después de un rato en escribir en sus hojas, levantó la vista, encontrándose con el niño aún afligido pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

"¿Qué es tan graciosos?"

Pregunto sería ocultando su confusión. Lo que dijo debió haber sido muy cómico para el Slytherin que soltó una risa.

"Parecía que apuñalabas a él cuaderno cada vez que escribías."

La azabache miró hacía abajo, viendo que si había marcado con demasiada fuerza las letras.

Pero, dar la razón no era algo que haría Severina Snape. 

"Por supuesto que no."

Rodó los ojos, mientras cerraba su cuaderno y comenzaba a levantar los libros para guadarlos, siendo llevados los últimos dos por el chico pelinegro.   
"Quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu rostro."  
Dijo poniendo en su lugar el último libro, después de ser seguida en todo el pequeño recorrido.

"¿Sonreír? ¿Qué es eso? No creo saber que. Deberías mostrarme para saber."

Severina volteó teniéndolo frente a ella, ocultando el alivio por volver a ver su rostro más alegre que a como estaba hace una hora.

"Eres un idiota."

"Vamos, has estado de mal humor desde que volvimos."

"Pues a ti se te fue muy rápido."

Habló volviendo a la mesa, mirando de reojo a los pasillos esperando ver a Arlene Mulciber. Dio un chasquido con la lengua dejándose caer en su asiento. Otra vez llegaría tarde.

"Estoy con mi más querida amiga. Es obvio que estaré feliz."

Habló el Slytherin vivaz, sentándose en la mesa con un pie apoyado en la silla y el otro colgando en el aire.

"No somos amigo. Y siéntate en la silla, que para algo está."

Aún que lo vio reír, Regulus terminó haciéndole caso.

"¿Si sabes que por estas cosas dicen que eres como mi madre?"

"Que sorprendidos quedarían al saber que tu eres el que termina regañandome siempre."

Entonó con gracia, levantando su varita para lanzar un hechizo de hora.

16:08.

"Tarde otras ¿No?"

Rió Regulus al escucharla resopla con molestia. 

"¿Qué tan difícil es llegar a tiempo? Se lo recordé está mañana."

Se quejó la azabache, dejando al niño juguetear con su lápiz.

"No todos estamos obsesionado a llegar a tiempo a todos lados como tu."

Respondió divertido por la molestia en la cara de ella.

"No estoy obsesionada con ello. Es una regla social no escrita. Se trata de buenos modales y no hacer perder su tiempo a la otra persona."

Entonó la azabache con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño, sin apartar la vista de por donde debía aparecer su compañera.

"Oh. Por supuesto. Disculpa mis terribles modales éticos."

Volteó a ver a el niño tras su burla, mirándolo con molestia pero al final ganando una sonrisa pícara de él. 

"Aún que aún no entiendo porque tus estudiantes le tienen más miedo a llegar tarde a tus tutorías que las clases. Es una duda existencial que he tenido después de ver a uno de los compañeros salir temblando de aquí y al día siguiente decirles a todos los que conocía y tomaban tus tutorías que nunca llegarán tarde."

Severina volteó los ojos, recordando muy bien al niño que decía su compañero de mesa. Él mocoso muy descarado, le había mentido en la cara, diciendo que uno de los profesores lo había detenido, cuando ella misma lo vio jugando Gobstones, en el patio cuando venía a la biblioteca unos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

"Robinson Amery es un dramático y descorte niño. Me hizo perder media hora de mi tiempo y quería que me quedara otra hora, sin paga, porque no terminó de entender un punto."

"Hay veces en que suenas tan parecida a la forma de hablar de mi madre."

La azabache lo miro con una ceja arriba en interrogación por lo que derepente soltó el muchacho, que parecía querer retractarse de lo que acaba de decir.

Antes de que pudiera pedir explicación por la repetían expresión de angustia, una muy agitada Arlene Mulciber, se paró delante de ellos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Tarde."

Soltó fría la Slytherin de profundos ojos negros sentada de forma derecha.  
Mulciber, que casi parecía que iba a soltar un insulto largo un gran suspiro viendo de reojo a el Slytherin menor, que debió decirle algo que ella no pudo distinguir.

"Si. Ya se. Yo esta-"

"¿Cayendo al igual que un troll otra vez?"

"¡Yo no caigo como un troll!"

Habló la chica ya con una respiración más calmada.

"¿O sea que si te caiste?"

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Arlene respondió por si sólo a pesar de su intento de habla.

"Se que no lo hago mucho, pero lo de esta mañana sólo era una broma ¿Sabes?"

La muchacha aún parada dio un pisotón avergonzada. 

"¡Ya se! Yo-"

Severina la para con su mano antes de tener a la rubia llorando delante de ella, no quería a otro Remus Lupin llorando en su hombro.

"Sólo siéntate y comencemos ¿Si?"

En respuesta tuvo una asentida de ella, junto a lo que parecía un pequeño puchero que amenazaba con salir.  
Negando con la cabeza volteó su cabeza a su derecha, escuchando el sonido de la otra silla moviéndose.

"Regulus."

Llamo a él niño que parecía confundido pero muy entretenido por la conversación. 

Cuando la miro a los ojos, tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza para hacerse entender con el chico.

"Oh, si. Yo ya me voy. Así que las dejo, chicas."

Abrió grande los ojos antes de terminar de hablar y pararse, dando una despedida con la cabeza a Arlene. 

"Mulciber."

Ella respondió igual pero sin hablar.  
Y ya lejos de la mesa.

"Nos vemos luego, Sev."

"Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así."

Dijo molesta la azabache.

"Entendido, Kitty."

Contestó imitando sacarse un sombrero invisible mientras se iba con rapidez.

"Mocoso mimado."

Se quejó Severina, molesta por el apodo que según Regulus le quedaba como anillo al dedo, por siempre andar como un gatito asustado y preparado para lanzar sus garritas a quien lo provocará.

Negó con la cabeza, pensando en eso.

El niño no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba la suposición a su forma animaga.

"¿'Kitty'?"

Cuestionó con burla la Slytherin a su lado.

Una mirada fría bastó para quitar toda gracia de su rostro. 

"Vuelve a decirlo y lo lamentaras ¿Entendido?"

"Si."

Se apresuró a decir la rubia mientras una oleada de miedo la recorría.

"Bien. Comencemos."


	11. Decisiones difíciles.

Remus solía tener el sueño pesado luego de una luna llena. Ese día en la enfermería, no fue distinto alguno otro.  
Durmió profundamente hasta las dos de la tarde (algo más temprano de lo usual, en esas ocasiones.)

Hora dicha por sus amigos que, a no más, abrir sus ojos, se encontraban a su lado.

Todas las mañanas después de una transformación se habían vuelto así desde que ellos descubrieron, que cada vez que desaparecía terminaba en la enfermería.

Agradecía sinceramente que notarán la incomodidad que sentía cuando preguntaban el porque de ellas, y dejasen de cuestionar la razón.

Y porque al final ellos, se levantaban y al poco tiempo ya estaban a su lado.  
Remus era realmente feliz con sus amigos en ese momento.

Hablando como si nada pasará. Riendo y contando lo que se perdió en el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Cuyo último el estaba comiendo después de ser revisado por Poppy, quien dijo que en una hora podía irse.

Sabía bien desde que comenzó el colegio y tras la primer luna en él, lo protectora que se volvía la medimaga con sus pacientes. Fue por ello que no cuestionó nada, aún que ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para ir a la torre Gryffindor.

Y no era que odiarla del todo estar en la enfermería cuando tenía a sus amigos a su lado, no lo hacía, pero aún extrañaba la habitación que compartía con esos tres alborotadores.

Ya a las cuatro fue libre de irse, con la advertencia de descansar. Lo cual no discutió por ningún instante, después de todo seguramente terminaría la noche con un libro en sus manos.

•••

  
Realmente fue como terminó la noche, sentado en la mesa Gryffindor para la cena.

Su libro de transfiguración lo distrajo bastante de los platillos deliciosos, frente a él.

"De enserio, Remus ¿Apenas sales de la enfermería y lo que haces es volver a estudiar?"

Se quejó Sirius por tercera vez en la noche, sin contar la primera que fue cuando lo vio tomar el libro.

"A diferencia de ti, me gusta estar preparado para las próximas lecciones y no atrasarme. Después de todo el ensayo de Mcgonagall se entrega el martes."

Respondió calmado junto con una mirada de reproche sabiendo que el Black, no había ni se acercaba a terminar su ensayo, pedido en la clase anterior.

Las reacciones de sus tres amigos fueron, a pesar de ser diferentes, esperadas.

Estaba James quien tenía un talento nato para la materia.

"Ya la termine el jueves a la tarde. Era muy fácil."

Después Sirius, que no era malo ya que había crecido con tutores que lo preparaban para sus días en el colegio, pero que aún así no se ponía a hacer sus deberes hasta última hora.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas terminado sin mi. De enserio, James. Acabas de romper mi corazón. Sólo me faltaba treinta líneas."

"Siri, el ensayo era de cincuenta líneas."

Entonó el chico con ojos color miel, divertido por el dramatismo con el que le hablo el pelinegro.

Y por último estaba Peter.

Y bueno Peter...

"¿Había un ensayo?"

Pregunta con ojos bien abiertos, dejando de comer.

Sus otros dos amigos ríen por la cara de desconcierto que muestraba Peter, mientras Remus se resigna a soltar un suspiro y negar con la cabeza.

"Realmente, a veces parece que no sabes donde tienes la cabeza, Pet."

Le habla James parando su risa y terminado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te ayudaré hacerlo mañana, Peter."

Dice Remus dando una mirada amable al apenado rostro del chico, que rápidamente se alegra por sus palabras.

"Gracias, Remus."

Termina, para volver a comer con felicidad.

"Si quieres también te ayudo a ti, Sirius."

Le sugiere al Black, que no tarda en mirarlo.

"No, gracias, Remi. Copiare el resto de este traidor."

Niega con esa sonrisa que le da a los profesores cuando se mete en problemas.

"¡Ey! ¿Quién dice que te voy a dejar copiar mi ensayo?"

Reclama James con falsa indignación, que Remus conocía bien ya que siempre salía cuando el Black pedía su tarea y después de una larga discusión falsa y dramarisada, se la daba.

El hombre lobo sólo volvió a negar con la cabeza divertido.

Estando por volver a su lectura, dirigió su mirada al frente por un momento, encontrándose con los los ojos ónix de una Slytherin.

Snape.

Fue suficiente con el pequeño encuentro de unos segundos, que hubo hasta que la azabache volteara la mirada a otro lado, para que el Gryffindor sea inundado con imágenes de la noche anterior en su versión lobo.

Todas ellas tenían en común una felina de pelaje tan negro como la mismísima noche.

"Remus ¿Estas bien?"

La voz preocupada de Sirius lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"Yo, si."

Respondió torpemente, agradeciendo que sus amigos no lo hayan visto, por el libro levantado, que aún cubría la mitad de la cara.

"¿Seguro? Te ves algo pálido."

Habló esta vez James, quien estaba a su lado, mirándolo con duda.

"Si, él tiene razón. Dame ese libro y comienza a comer algo. No te queremos otra vez en la enfermería."

Concordó Sirus mientras se levantaba y alargada de él otro lado de la mesa para tomar su libro.

"Esta bien."

Logró salir de sus labios con una sonrisa que sintió algo tensa.  
Ya sin las miradas de sus amigos en él, vio de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, no sabiendo como podría acercarse a alguien que sus amigos odiaban tanto.

•••

  
La mañana siguiente, al despertar sintió el cansancio en él por no poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

¿Cómo se supone que hablase con Snape?

Sus amigos obviamente cuestionarían el porque. Sin contar la posibilidad de que podían dejar de querer ser sus amigos, al asociarse con una Slytherin.

Puede que el no tuviese un real problema con la casa de serpientes, pero sus amigos si. Viendo sólo a Sirius que ni siquiera se acercaba a su hermano desde que entró ahí.

Y James desde el primer día que mostró su desdén por todo lo relacionado con ello, sin mencionar de como se la tenía jurada a la azabache, tras su desfortuno comienzo.

Peter seguramente los terminaría siguiendo como siempre hacía.  
Remus realmente quería la ayuda de la Slytherin en sus transformaciones, pero a su vez no quería perder la amistad de los tres chicos con los que compartía habitación.

La amistad sugerida por Poppy era algo que no podía dar.

Prefería seguir sufriendo en las lunas que perder a los primeros amigos que había hecho.

Seguro de su decisión y con el sueño en la cara, fue como comenzó su día, pensando como tomaría su decisión la Slytherin.

El desayuno donde esperaba poderle hacer alguna señal para hablar luego a la azabache, fue decepcionante cuando ella no apareció.

Al final terminó comiendo con un libro en la mano, pensando en donde buscarla sin mucho éxito, terminando escuchando las palabras de una nueva broma que proponían sus amigos.

Lo que era otras de las razones para negarse.

Severina obviamente quería que detuviera las bromas pesadas y de mal gusto que sufría por ellos, pero la realidad era que no importase lo que él dijera o hiciera, ni Sirius, ni James, lo escucharía.

Ya había intentado muchas veces y cada vez que ocurrían, detenerlos alegando que no estaba bien y que podían meterse en graves problemas por ellas. Pero no importaba.

Si Severina pedía algo como eso no podría dárselo.

Porque al final de todo el siempre se quedaba al fondo intentando pasar desapercibido para no hacer enojar a sus amigos, pero no permitir que se pasarán de la línea.

No siempre funcionaba. James y Sirius no eran un dúo muy controlable y los alientos de Peter no ayudaba.

Al final estaba el sólo intentando detenerlos sin querer que su amistad terminará rota en el proceso.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza fue como partió a la biblioteca con Peter a su lado, mientras los otros dos iban a dar vueltas recorriendo el castillo.

Realmente no podía entender su animo por recorrer cada pasillo que escondía Hogwarts, estando seguro que si él fuera solo terminaría perdiéndose.

Entrando al lugar dio un amable saludó a la bibliotecaria, que claramente no tuvo respuesta más que una mirada fría.

Estando en la mesa que solían usar cuando estaban todos juntos, le dijo a Peter que esperará mientras iba por los libros que necesitaría.

Caminó por los pasillos formados por los estantes repletos de libros, sacando los que necesitarían y algunos para él en la espera de que Peter terminara.

Estando ya en uno de los lugares algo alejados de la biblioteca, se sorprendió encontrando una nota dobla prolijamente, en uno de los estantes frente suyo.

Con duda la tomó y abrió, encontrándose con una letra cursiva muy elegante.

_'Ve a la sección de pociones cuando termines con Pettigrew._

_S.S'_

Al terminar de leer supo que ya no tendría que buscar a la Slytherin.


	12. Futuros años escolares y Los profesores de Defensa contra las artes oscuras

Al terminar la tarde y comenzada la noche, Severina Snape estaba agotada.

Enseñarle a Arlene Mulciber era agotador. Explicar la misma cosa por octava vez, casi le hace tirarle el libro por la cabeza a la rubia.

La azabache entendía que no era un tema fácil para todos y que no había muchas personas que comprendiera la complejidad que venía con el arte de las pociones.

Con ello en mente y el hecho que le estaban pagando por eso, fue lo que la hizo poder terminar, con una muy alegre rubia que ya podía entender el porque de cada ingrediente en la poción que realizaron la anterior clase.

Recibió la oferta de ir acompañada con la sangre pura, pero declinó cortésmente sabiendo que no toleraría a la chica ni un minuto más, si lo hacía.

A pesar de todo, su tiempo en la biblioteca no duró mucho después de ver que ya se estaba acercando la hora para ir a cenar.

Saltarse una comida no era bueno con el niño, dos sería suicidio.

Con suspiro resignado guardo sus libros y camino a la salida, en dirección del gran comedor.

•••

En su camino, se topó con Regulus, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa de orgullo al verla llegar.

Severina se acercó al chico con fastidió por su expresión de triunfo.

Era obvio que creía que había ganado algo, con no tener que ir a buscarla para que ella despegará sus manos de los libros y viniera por si misma.

"No empieces."

Escupió con firmeza dando una mirada helada. A la cual, la Slytherin pudo ver que el niño parecía ya haberse acostumbrado, cuando lo vio resoplar una risa.

"No dije nada."

Entonó Regulus tras negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

"Con tan sólo ver tu rostro, se lo que está pasando por tu mente."

Habló para después empezar a caminar a él comedor, seguida del pelinegro.

"Oh, no me habías dicho que sabías legeremens."

Lo escucho bromear tras suyo.

Legeremens.

Legeremancia.

Había leído sobre esa extraña magia con que se podía explorar los pensamientos y emociones de una persona.

Era algo que muchos de los libros tomaban como algo horrible si no se hacía con el permiso de a quien estaba dirigido. En esos casos la práctica se consideraba ilegal.

Fue unas de las razones por la que Severina, se interesó más en la oclumancia. La contraparte de la legeremancia era, no sólo una forma de detener a la otra, si no que podía logran llegar a una forma de controlar sus propias emociones para que estas no afectará a su magia.

Pero que el niño con el que pasaba el tiempo supiese sobre ello la inquietan un poco, por su naturaleza en desconfiar en las personas.

"¿Sabes legeremancia?"

Pregunto parando un poco su caminar, dejando a Regulus, que iba unos pasos más atrás, la alcanzará.

"Es algo de sangre pura, el enseñar lo básico de legeremancia y oclumancia antes de entrar al colegio."

Explicó con una expresión parecida al disgusto, por decirlo.

"Oclumancia."

Repitió volviendo a andar.

"¿Por qué creo que acabo de darte otro tema para pasar tus horas entre las hojas de los libros?"

Cuestionó el pelinegro tras soltar un suspiro, haciendo la sonreír.

"Cómo sea ¿Cómo te fue con Mulciber?"

Soltó Regulus.

Y la sonrisa de ella cayó.

"¿Así de mal?"

Rio él, al ver su rostro volver a una expresión de molestia.

"Ni lo menciones ¿Quieres? Aún estoy intentando olvidarla."

"¿Por lo menos entendió algo está vez?"

"Si, por suerte. Pero no creó podido estar un minuto más con ella."

"Aún la tendrás que ver cuando vuelvas a tu habitación. Compartes cuarto con ella por si te lo olvidas."

Entonó con burla el más pequeño.

"Te detesto."

Respondió Severina dandole una mirada molesta.

"Yo también te quiero."

Regulus le sonrió, comenzando a entrar por la puerta del gran comedor.

"Regulus"

Lo llamo.

"Ya se, me siento lejos."

Completo antes de que las palabras pudieran siquiera asomarse en la boca de la azabache.

Asintió en forma de afirmación a lo dicho por el chico.

Dejándolo pasar primero y tras que el se sentará junto a sus compañeros, dio una mirada a la mesa de los leonés, y agradeció mentalmente que el irritante cuarteto, en el que estaba el hermano de Regulus, todavía no llegará.

Porque apesar de que, Severina sabía que podía mantener una pelea con ellos, no descartaba el hecho de que también podía salir mal parada y hasta muy lástimada.

Por ello era mejor prevenir, que lamentar. Podía hablar con el niño en todas sus horas en la biblioteca y en las que estaba reservadas para sus tutorías.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más, pasando el lugar donde el chico estaba, para después sentarse junto a uno Slytherins mayores que sabía que no le hablarían.

Relajada comenzó a servirse su poca ración de comida, por la cual seguramente terminaría regalada por el Black menor, si la viera.

No se lo diría, pero era un alivio que no pudiera hacerlo.

Estuvo un buen rato comiendo entre pequeños bocados e intervalos de jugo de calabaza mientras escuchaba la charla de él grupo que determinó como de cuarto año, cuando nombraron los TIMOS que tendrán el año que viene.

El nerviosismo oculto en sus voces no paso desapercibido por la chica de segundo año, aún que tampoco la sorprendió.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba de lo estresantes y pesados que podían volverse. Hace no más una semana había visto a una Ravenclaw desesperarse tanto que hasta lloro por los nervios. Por suerte para ellas sus compañeras lograron calmar la antes de que la señorita Pince, quien la había visto con una mirada fulminante y sin un poco de compasión, se acercarse a ella para que se callara.

Eso y su demás tiempo en la biblioteca, le dejo claro que los TIMOS no seria algo fácil con los que lidiar.

También ese año se enteró de las materia optativas que iba a tener en su tercer año. Las cuales claramente ya había elegido a los pocos días de buscar de que se trataba cada una.

Aritmancia, Estudio de runas antiguas y Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Siendo la última, la única que comportaría con su amiga pelirroja.

Desde su comienzo en Hogwarts, Severina sabía que se estaba alejando de Lily. Con sus tutorías, el ser de casas diferente y la clara rivalidad que había entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, el tiempo que pasaban juntas era de unas pocas horas a la semana.

Las únicas veces que se dedicaban a pasar más de dos horas juntas era cuando acordaban hacer las tareas que le dejaban.

La azabache entendía bien que Lily había hecho nuevas amigas, por lo cual atesoran mucho ese tiempo juntas rodeadas de libros.

Con los pensamientos idos en la chica se ojos esmeralda levantó la vista involuntariamente, para buscarla.  
Pero en vez del verde color que esperaba encontrar, choco con los ojos azules de Lupin.

Ese momento que duró sólo un segundo, la volvió consciente de él chico, haciendo que el tema que tenía que discutir con él volviera a su mente.

El ver a los otros Merodeandores a su alrededor la hizo soltar un suspiro.

Si el idiota de Black se enojada lo suficiente para arruinar su poción y enviarla a la enfermería, solo por pasar tiempo con su hermano con el que no hablaba ¿Qué haría si supiera de el trato que quería hacer con su amigo de casa?

Dejo salir otro suspiro de exasperación con sólo pensarlo.

No sabía bien que hacer si el lobo ya había hablado con ellos sobre eso.  
Pero renunciar a su oportunidad, no era algo que siquiera se le cruzará por la cabeza. Ya tenía una base, de lo que había conseguido con la noche anterior y la charla de él camino de regresó.

No iba a dar marcha atrás.

Tal vez podía pedir a Lupin que mantuviera todo en silencio, si aún no dijo nada. Después de todo, era una posibilidad, siendo el tema un tabú en el mundo magico.

El mismo dijo que el director no le permitió decir a nadie sobre su condicion.

Podía dejar en claro que era uno de sus términos, el que sus amigos quedarán totalmente fuera de él asunto de animago y su recolección de información de los hombre lobos.

Claro que todavía tenía que pensar como encubririan las otras conversaciones fuera de él escondite del árbol boxeador.

La duda la hizo levantar la mirada, en otra dirección de él chico castaño. No quería llamar la atención de nadie por estar mirándolo. No era conveniente, si quería mantener todo en secreto.

La acción le hizo notar que el grupo de cuarto a su lado había desaparecido, y de hecho, muchos de los otros estudiantes de su mesa y de las otras ya no estaban.

"Te quedaste pensando otra vez y no comiste nada ¿Cierto?"

Escucho la voz que la hizo voltear a su costado, para encontrarse con Regulus que había llegado silenciosamente a su lado.

Rápidamente volvió la mirada al frente donde habían estado los cuatro Gryffindors, encontrando con alivió el lugar vacío.

"Ya se fueron."

Le dijo el chico, tras un resoplido, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera cuando lo miro de nuevo.

"Puedes con ellos y podría ayudar. No tenemos que temerles."

Dijo comenzando a fruncir el ceño, mostrando su molestia y disgusto.

"No les tengo miedo. Pero prefiero ser precavida. Él año pasado me jugaron una broma que también terminó dejan a Lily en la enfermería. Preferiría que eso no pasará contigo. Yo no soy un blanco que olvidarán de un día para otro, pero tu no estás ni cerca de serlo y no sabes lo que es. Y realmente espero que siga así."

Explicó intentando quitar la idea que acaba de plantar el pelinegro de su mente.

"Puedo defenderme a mi mismo."

Elevó un poco la voz, haciendo que Severina viera lo bueno que era que la mayoría de los estudiantes se hayan ido.

"No tienes idea cómo detener un ataque o desviar una maldición. Y no creó que puedas aprender mucho con todo el cambió de profesor de Defensa que siempre ahí cada año. Además no necesito que estés metido en esto. En el momento sólo serias una distracción o podrías hacerlo peor de lo que ya es. Así que sólo mantente fuera de eso ¿Si?"

Y al parecer sus palabras sólo hicieron angustiar y molestar a él niño a su lado, dejándolo muy parecido a la primera vez que le había negado las tutorías hace ya algunos meses.

"Yo podr-"

"Regulus, por favor. No te metas en esto."

Lo interrumpió dejando caer su expresión sin emociones, mostrándole su preocupación, que hizo titubear al chico.

"Y-yo-"

"Por favor."

Pidió Severina, impidiendole continuar.

"Esta bien."

Susurró Regulus afligido.

"Gracias."

Dijo la azabache tocando su hombro y dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa de alivió por no tener que lidiar con el problema que podría causar que el niño se metiera en esos problemas.

La mirada del pelinegro estuvo extrañamente en ella por un largo momento, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, por alguna razón que Severina desconocía.

Después de eso y menos triste, el chico hablo.

"Esta bien, pero termina de comer."

•••

  
En el camino a la sala de Slytherin, Regulus se mostró más feliz. Severina lo dejo pasar ya que el niño solía siempre olvidarse de los momentos que lo molestaba o angustiaba, con gran rapidez.

Algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando y, en secreto, le alegraba porque mostraba que él todavía era un niño.

Sonaban tonto viniendo de alguien que era sólo un año mayor, pero en su vida hasta ahora no había podido gozar del todo lo que era realmente ser una niña, debido a lo precavida y cuidadosa que era.

En casa no era bueno hacer mucho ruido, si no querías hacer enojar Tobías.   
Las únicas veces que realmente se había sentido como una niña era con Lily. Su Lily, que era la luz en su lugreve vida y agradecía profundamente el tenerla.

Aún que ahora tenía también a este niño ruidoso y molesto que le hacía sentir algo extraño cuando se mostraba sin preocupación y con plena alegría.

"Kitty."

Un gruñido molesto salió de ella a escuchar el apodo que el niño se empecinaba a seguir usando.

"No voy a responder a eso."

Se negó cuestionar el porque de su llamada.

"Oh vamos a la larga vas a dejar que te termine llamando así."

Se quejó Regulus, comenzando su mala costumbre de caminar hacía atrás.

Severina quería negar abruptamente lo dicho por él, pero entonces se le vinieron a la mente todas esas veces que el niño había ganado. Cómo que ella fuera a comer por lo menos una vez a él comedor, o sus tutorías, o el simple hecho de caminar juntos.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el niño estaba jugando con su mente.

Y negada totalmente a dejarle ganar esta vez, se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Kitty?"

Intentó el pelinegro, tras no obtener respuesta.

"Oh, vamos ¿En serio vas a dejar de hablarme?"

Silencio.

"Kitty."

Silencio.

"¡Kitty!"

Exclamó pareciendo perder la calma.

¿Quien diría que el enemigo más odiado de Regulus Black sería el silencio?

"Esta bien. Sev."

Dijo pareciendo querer ganarse la mirada molesta que le dio la chica, por su repetían sonrisa.

Tras no obtener nada más que eso y soltar una risa, se rindió.

"¿Severina?"

Entonó haciendo una especie de casi reverencia mientras extendía sus brazos divertido.

"¿Si, Regulus?"

Habló la azabache con falsa dulzura.

"Oh, te detesto."

Dijo entre pequeñas risas, volviendo a caminar como una persona normal.

"Yo también te apreció."

Se burló Severina, imitandolo.

El pelinegro se volteó y con mano en corazón dijo:

"Es lo más lindo que me has dicho."

La azabache se limitó a rodar los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres, Regulus?"

"Enseñarme Defensa."

Soltó en respuesta con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?"

Preguntó confundida.

"Enseñarme Defensa."

Repitió, para seguir hablando.

"Dijiste que no aprendería mucho con el cambió constante de profesores y es verdad, estamos super atrasados en mi año. Pero tu estas totalmente adelantada. Escuche que algunos de los hechizos que lanzas son de cuarto año e incluso de quinto. Si me enseñas podría no afectarme el tema que posiblemente nunca tengamos un mismo profesor más de un año."

"Regulus no cre-"

Antes de siquiera dar una respuesta el entusiasmo del niño la interrumpió.

"No tienes que preocuparte. Te pagaré. Serán como las tutorías de poción."

"¡Regulus!"

Lo llamo intentando detenerlo, lo que consiguió al parar abruptamente.

"Esto no tiene que ver con si me pagarás o no ¿Si?"

Comenzó sin esperar respuesta.

"No tengo un lugar donde enseñarte. Esta prohibido hacer magia entre los pasillos y si comienzo a lanzarte hechizos para que practique los de protección, pensarán que estamos peleando y sólo terminaremos castigados."

Explicó tomando las pequeños duelos que se había dado con los Gryffindors. Todos y cada uno de ellos había terminado en castigo apesar se que ella no había comenzado ninguno.

Con el silencio y la mirada al piso, dedujo que Regulus lo entendió. Pero cuando su cabeza se volvió a elevar repentinamente, declinó la idea.

"¿Y si encuentro un lugar donde me enseñes?"

Un suspiro salió de ella. Si se negaba el niño estaría intentando convencerla toda la noche y puede que dijo que no lo dejaría ganar otra vez, pero las pocas horas que había dormido y el cansancio ya le estaba cayendo encima.

Además que ver la entrada de su casa desde aquí sólo le hacía querer apresurarse para llegar a su cama.

"Bien. Si encuentras un lugar donde, te enseño defensa ¿Si?"

Regulus saltó feliz a ella, abrazandola.

Lo que dejo a la Slytherin desconcertada. Después de todo la única persona que la había abrazado además de su madre, era Lily.

El pelinegro que pareció notar su incomodidad se separó de ella dejándole su espacio.

"Lo siento. Yo-"

Comenzó a disculparse algo angustiado.

"No importa. Sólo ya entremos. Estoy algo cansada."

Dijo intentando calmarlo.

El Black menor pareció recuperarse muy pronto, al asentir e ir a la puerta a decir la contraseña de está.

Severina lo siguió ya más tranquila, pensando en ir directamente a dormir después de entrar y despedirse del niño.


	13. Pesadillas de mañana y Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En las noches que el sueño llegaba rápido a Severina, siempre terminaba despertando con su corazón acelerado.

A veces lo estaba en que aparecían los Gryffindors persiguiendola. Nunca los veía, pero oía sus risas y pisadas detrás de ella. Jamás lograba encontrar una salida o algún escondite. Solo permanecía corriendo, mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás, esperando no ser alcanzada.

Era aterrador la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos que pasaban en sus sueños.

Pero más aterradora era las veces que Tobías Snape aparecía.

El hombre que debería ser un padre, era más bien su peor pesadilla.

Desde que tiene memoria a sido así, y cómo no serlo si el primer recuerdo que tenía era la primera vez que golpeó a su madre.

Había sido algo tan traumatismo para ella. Esta acostumbrada a los gritos, a las discusiones, pero ese momento en que su madre cayó por la dura cachetada que dio Tobías, fue uno de los momentos que jamás podría olvidar.

Recordaba oírlo hablar con dureza antes de irse por la puerta, dejando a su madre aún en el piso.

También los sollozos que comenzó a emitir su madre y cómo ella muy cautelosa se había acercado e hizo desaparecer su herida.

Hubieron palabras borrosas después de eso, que Severina solía empujar a lo más profundo de su mente, intentando olvidar por lo lejanas que estaban de lo que realmente iba a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con las palabras de disculpa que Tobías le estaba dando a su madre, junto con promesas que nunca volvería a suceder.

Claramente eso no paso. Por algunos años se volvió un círculo vicioso, en el que su madre recibía golpes por las noches en que el hombre llegaba alcoholizado y disculpas por la mañana cuando volvía a la casa.

Todo eso terminó cuando Severina cumplió ocho y su supuesto padre la vio hacer magia por primera vez.

No sabía muy bien que había pasado después de él golpe que recibió y el grito de su madre de que fuera a su habitación, mientras se ponía entre él y ella.

Cuando después de un buen rato escondida debajo de su cama, escucho la puerta cerrarse de un fuerte golpe, se estremeció. A los pocos minutos su madre entró a su cuarto. La encontró con facilidad por el pequeño llanto que salía de ella y la acunó en sus brazos calmandola, con un gran moreton en su cara, que Severina no logró ver hasta que se apartó del abrazó.

Aprendió muchas cosas en lo que era su casa. Primero que ese lugar nunca sería un hogar. Segundo que Tobías era la persona que más le aterraba. Y tercero que ni ella, ni su madre estarían seguras ahí.

Había cuestionado el porque no se iban a su madre. Los ojos de la antigua Prince la miraron con dolor, antes de contarle la historia de como sus padres la repudiaron cuando se casa con Tobías.

No le costó mucho entender que no había una salida, sin un lugar a donde ir. La falta de dinero se sumó a eso tiempo después de comprender como se movía el mundo.

Sus tutorías, por las cuales se levantaba a las siete y media de la mañana para preparar, eran lo que sacaría de ese infierno a su madre y a ella.

Ella lo haría.

Ya levantada y vestida, agradeció que sus pesadillas ya comenzarán a desaparecer de su mente.

Con su bolso listo y puesto en su hombro, camino hasta la puerta con la poca luz que entraba de una de las ventanas, que dejaba ver el agua de las profundidades del lago.

Sin siquiera dar una mirada a las camas de sus compañeras, cerró la puerta, llendo directo la sala.

Como siempre en las mañanas, el silencio se mantenía por todo el lugar, acompañado del frío que causaba el que las mazmorras estuviera bajo agua.

En la sala desierta, ya estaba prendida la chimenea con las verdes llamas del fuego mágico.

Entre su marcha saliendo de su casa y comenzando a caminar por los solitarios pasillos, considera la idea de ir a las cocinas a desayunar algo rápido, pero lo deja de lado sabiendo que ya está por ser la hora del desayuno en el comedor, además se ahorraría el subir un piso más después de comer.

Con su caminata tranquila muy seguramente termine llegando a las ocho en punto, justo la hora en que se abre las puertas.

••• 

  
Varios pasos más la dejan directamente frente a la entrada de él gran comedor.

En las mesa principal, al final de la habitación ya se encuentra el director junto a la profesora Mcgonagall con su usual sombrero y su semblante algo serio.

Los estudiantes que ve en las mesas y entrando tras ella, realmente se pueden contar con sus dos manos.

Tres Slytherins.

Tres Ravenclaws.

Dos Hufflepuffs.

Y por supuesto, ningún Gryffindor.

Después de todo los únicos leonés que se levantarán a esa hora, eran los ex estudiantes de esa casa, la profesora Mcgonagall y el director Dumbledore.   
Con su mirada volviendo a su mesa, ve a unos metros de donde está ella, a Regulus.

Algo desconcertada se dirige a él, extrañada porque a pesar de que el niño es una persona madrugadora, jamás lo había visto tan temprano en el desayuno y menos un fin de semana.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

Cuestiona sentándose a su lado, interrumpiendo a la tostada que estaba por comenzar a comer el chico.  
En el rostro cambia rápidamente de sorpresa a gracia.

"Hola, Severina. Que bueno verte. Si, yo también dormí bien. Que amable de tu parte el preguntar."

La ironía suena notoriamente en la voz de un sonriente Regulus, quien al terminar de hablar le termina dando un mordisco a su crujiente tostada.

Severina se limita a rodar los ojos, mirando al frente para comenzar a hacer su té. Después de todo el niño terminaría diciéndole el porque madrugo, cuando se sienta irritado por el silencio.

Después de dejar caer los tres cubitos de azúcar y comenzar a revolver, creando un sonido de tintineo con su cuchara, es cuando Regulus sede.

"Te dije que iba a buscar un lugar para que me enseñes defensa. A esta hora muy pocos vienen a desayunar, así que cuando termine seguramente todos terminen aquí y no tendré que preocuparme por si alguien cuestiona porque recorro el castillo."

La azabache asiente y ocultó una sonrisa, al tomar un sorbo de prueba de su té, responde.

"Astuto."

Deja otra vez la taza en la mesa.

"Aún que si te cuestionan sólo di que estas perdido, después de todo todavía estas en primer año, sino sirve, di que un profesor te está esperando y te extraviaste por lo grande que es el castillo."

"¿Te das cuenta que aún sería la hora del desayuno?"

Cuestiona el chico con una mirada divertida, a la cual ella responde rodando los ojos.

"Si, pero un Gryffindor no es tan inteligente para pensar en eso, un Hufflepuff terminaría dando instrucciones por el camino al que ir y con el Ravenclaw usa esa tonta expresión que haces cuando quieres algo."

Hubo una tos de parte del Black menor por reír de las dos primeras casas cuando terminaba de tragar su tostada.

Recuperado, dio una mirada de ofensa a la azabache por lo último dicho.

Severina ignorandola, saca de su bolso, el cuaderno de tapa negra que usa para preparar sus clases y un lápiz, de uno de los bolsillos, que no estaba roto.

Abre la parte frontal del cuaderno y saca una hoja doblada y del final arranca unas pocas hojas de él final.

Después de volver a guardar el cuaderno se voltea a ver a el chico que la mira con una ceja arriba, claramente, no entendiendo sus acciónes.

Le da la hoja doblada, que Regulus no tarda en abrir, con gran curiosidad.  
Los ojos del niño se abren con un brillo de asombro en ellos.

"Es la biblioteca."

Dice dejando su boca entreabierta mientras sus ojos recorre todo el contenido del mapa.

"Paso mucho tiempo ahí, ya sabes. Comencé a hacerlo el año pasado después de perderme cuando entre muy profundo en la biblioteca. Sin eso creo que no habría podido salir de donde está la segunda mesa de estudio."

Toma un momento para beber un poco más de su té, viendo los dedos de Regulus pasar por los colores que señalan donde están hubicados los libros por categoría.

Una expresión de confusión se forma en ella, antes de volver a hablar.

"Aún que realmente no entiendo como lo encontraste."

Comenta recibiendo una mirada de orgullo de él.

"Cómo sea, no sueles recorrer el castillo amenos que sea para ir a tus clases. No sería bueno que te pierdas como la primera vez que me seguiste y después no sabías a donde ir."

Menciona haciendo que las mejillas del pelinegro tomen un poco de color.  
Y antes de que se queje, prosigue.

"No espero que hagas algo parecido. Pero por lo menos anota como llegaste a donde estas, si no reconoces el lugar. Si te pierdes vuelve sobre tus pasos ¿Si?"

Termina, dandole las hojas y el lápiz que fácilmente se pueden esconder en los bolsillos de la túnica del muchacho.

Toma el mapa cuando se lo entrega en respuesta y lo vuelve a guardar en el bolso.

El asentimiento de Reguslus contestó a sus palabras, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, una voz a su costado, suena.

"Buenos días, señorita Snape. Señor Black."

Saluda con su tono alegre el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Horace Slughorn.

Realmente no es la persona favorita de Severina, por su terrible preparación a la hora de enseñar pociones.

Muchos de los caladeros terminan en explosiones por su falta de supervisión y su manía en buscar conversación con los estudiantes, distrayendolos de su trabajo.

Y ni contar cuando le da más crédito a Lily en las pociones que mayormente hizo ella.

No es que no se alegra por su amiga pelirroja, después de todo muy pocas veces sea equivocado con ella a lado. Pero queda ese pequeño sentimiento en el que siente su orgullo dañado, no le es fácil de olvidar.

Claro que no era que todo fuese malo con el sujeto, podía preguntar por pociones más avanzadas y consejos en algunos caso, por supuesto que con alguna historia detallada de cada uno de ellos.

Habían vez que creía que el hombre podía competir con su profesor fantasma de historia, en hacer dormir a un estudiante.

"Buenos días, profesor Slughorn."

Habló Regulus sacándola de su pensar y haciendo que siguiera a él chico.

"Buenos días, profesor."

"¿Está organizando otra tutoría para el señor Black, señorita Snape? Creo firmemente que está ayudando mucho en su progresó en mi asignatura. "

Y desde luego, profesor de pociones ya sabía de su pequeño negocio de las tutorías. Incluso la había hecho quedarse después de una clase, para preguntarle si era verdad de que había tomado a Regulus para ayudarlo en su materia.

La respuesta afirmativa que temía que la metiera en problemas, terminó siendo un gran demostración de alegría en el rostro de el profesor cuando soltó un:

"¡Espléndido!"

Para después elogiado por lo bien que estaba haciéndolo con el chico y darle algunos de sus 'consejos de la enseñanza'.

"Por supuesto que no es que el señor Black no tenga ya un talento natural para las pociones, pero realmente he visto un progreso muy grande desde que comenzó a enseñarle."

Continuó el profesor enseguida, mostrando una mirada de orgullo a él Slytherin menor, que respondió con una sonrisa cortes.

"No, Regulus ya terminó su ensayo el viernes y le ayude con las dudas que le quedaban. Ahora estoy por ir a preparar para Mulciber la parte práctica ¿Se acuerda que le pedí el salón para ello?"

Entonó Severina, intentando sonar lo más amable posible que podía, después de todo la buena voluntad de él hombre, le dejaba le deja utilizar el salón de clase para que le mostrará y guiará a los estudiantes de sus tutorías.

Agradecía mucho, apesar de que al principio el profesor se mostró algo indeciso por los ingredientes que utilizaría en las pruebas. Pero al final quito cualquier duda diciendo que ella los traería.

Sus noches y algunos días en el Bosque prohibido le permitía hacerlo.

"Oh, por supuesto que me acuerdo, señorita Snape ¿Mulciber, dice?"

"Si, señor."

Responde inmediatamente, asistiendo.

"Ella es algo... descuidada en sus pociones. Pero estoy seguro que con su ayuda podrá lograr mejorar. Aun que, si no le molesta, me tranquilizaría el pasar un momento para ver que todo marche bien."

"Por supuesto. No hay problema. Mientras Arlene no se distraiga está bien. A veces es complicado mantenerla concentrada."

Responde, intentando sonar sutil al decir que el hombre no le intente sacar charla a su compañera rubia.

"Oh, entiendo perfectamente. Prometo no causar problema alguno."

Rie él, para después dar una mira a él final de él salón.

"Muy bien. Iré a desayunar antes de que desaparezca la comida. Espero que tenga suerte en clase, señorita Snape y señor Black que siga mejorando. "

Dice en despedida, llendose tras un 'Por supuesto, señor' de parte de ella y Regulus.

La azabache al seguirlo con la mirada, ve que los demás profesores ya llegaron.

Voltea a la mesa Gryffindor algo preocupada, encontrándose con la llegada de unos pocos leonés de último año.

No queriendo tentar a la suerte se comienza a levantar para seguir su camino a la biblioteca.

"Bueno es mejor que yo también me vaya, niño."

Regulus da una rápida mirada a la mesa viendo la taza vacía en la que la azabache había tomado su té, y prosigue con tomar unas galletitas de uno de los platos, para entregárselas.

"Llevalas así las comes en el camino."

Antes de que pueda quejarse, y viendo su expresión que seguramente muestra su molestia, el pelinegro, habla otra vez.

"No comiste nada con el té, mínimo come eso."

Sabiendo que discutir con él mocoso sólo la atrasaría, agarra las galletas de la mano del Black menor.

"¿Feliz?"

Cuestiona molesta.

"Si."

Le responde alegre el niño.

"Mocoso mimado."

Escupe, soltando un bufido.

"Gatito gruñón."

Contesta Regulus con una sonrisa burlona.

Severina decide irse antes de que su molestia le gane y termine maldiciendo al chico.

•••

Cuando llega a el cuarto piso donde está su destino, maldice al niño mientras termina de comer la última galletita.

Atraviesa las puertas negando rotundamente el decirle al chico lo ricas que estaban, pero aún así guarda nota, asegurándose de comer algunas antes de comenzar su día mañana.

El saludo corto y usual a la señorita Pince termina, dejándola caminar a la mesa donde estuvo con Mulciber ayer, no queriendo recorrer todo el camino hasta su segunda mesa de estudio.

En el camino toma un libro de transfiguración. Apesar de haber terminado su ensayo de la profesora animaga, todavía le queda dudas que prefiere quitarse de la mente.

Sentada en el solitario y silencioso lugar devorar cada página del libro, absorbiendo como esponja cada información que contiene, mientras pasa a su cuaderno lo que considera más importe.

En margen que deja en la hoja de notas, termina escribiendo las preguntas que le va surgiendo en la lectura y escritura.

Algunas como:

'¿Qué pasaría si se lanza el hechizo en otro objeto o en una persona?'

O también:

'¿Cuánto duraba tranfigurado el objeto con ese hechizo? ¿O si mantenía su efecto para siempre?'

Aún que claro que ninguna de sus preguntas iba a la profesora de transfiguración o a ningún profesor en particular.

Ella intentaba volverse completamente invisible en las clases.

Pero claro, que transfiguración en especial, después de todo compartía esa clase, al igual que pociones con los Gryffindors.

Y aún las dudas la invadía muchas veces en esa clase en particular, prefería no causar algún alboroto con los cuatro idiotas, que la pusiera en el lado malo de Mcgonagall, quien era al final de cuenta la jefa de la casa de los leonés.

Era una mujer muy severa y exigente, algunas veces justa en los castigos, pero realmente aún no confiaba en ella. Su amor por los estudiantes de su casa era muy gran como para hacerlo.

Con su cuaderno en mano y el lápiz entre sus páginas, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo para ir a buscar otro que respondiera a sus preguntas.

Se acerca sin hacer ruido alguno a los estantes que estaban cerca de las demás mesa, pero a su vez escondidos por estar pegados a la pared izquierda, cuando escucha una voz conocida.

"Quédate aquí, Peter. Iré por los libros que necesitamos."

Lupin.

Dice su mente iluminada por el conocimiento y una idea surgiendo.  
No era la primera vez que veía al chico entre los pasillos o las mesas de la biblioteca (Aun que claro que cuando lo hacía, pegaba media vuelta y se iba molesta por tenerlo en uno de los únicos lugares seguros que tenía en la escuela.).

Muy pocas veces lo había visto acompañado de sus amigos, que eran al parecer cómo está en la que ayudaba hacer los ensayos de ellos.

Si el hombre lobo pasaba tiempo aquí sólo, podía ser utilizado como una perfecta escusa que dejara a los otros idiotas Gryffindors en la oscuridad de la verdad.

Con paso decidido lo siguió desde lejos, temiendo que apesar de que el otro león haya quedado atrás, viniera a ver a su amigo.

Viendo que se dirigía a una de las parte más lejanas de la biblioteca, abrió su cuaderno en una de las últimas hojas y garabateo en ella con una letra que considero entendible.

La arranco de tirón y la dobló por la mitad.

Con el sigilo similar al que hubiera tenido su contraparte felina, avanzó a el lobo esperando que se distraiga.

Encontró su oportunidad cuando Lupin bajo a agarrar un libro de los estantes más bajos. Apresurada pero en silencio, hizo flotar el papel sobre el chico y ya sobre el estante superior, lo dejo caer.

Tras estar segura de que el chico castaño lo había visto marcho feliz de regreso a su mesa, pasando antes por uno de los estantes para sacar un libro de contratos mágicos.

Podía sonar algo exagerado, pero los dos podían terminar en Azkaban, si algo malo pasaba, como si su secreto saliera o él lastimarla a alguien.

Y por supuesto que no.  
No, Severina no se arriesgaría en eso.


	14. Nervios del encuentro y Contratos mágicos.

Los nervios de Remus por ver a la animaga, lo estaban comiendo, desde que llegó a sentarse a la mesa.

Las palabras que diría comenzaron ser ensayadas.

Tenía que ser cortes para no provocar la furia de la Slytherin, ya que iba a encontrarse con ella sólo.

Volviendo a la gran pelea que tuvieron sus tres amigos con la serpiente, y que al final el tuvo que unirse para que no terminarán más heridos, le hizo darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que podía ser ella.

Y claro que también estaba el hecho de que podía transformarse en una felina con colmillos que te podían partir el cuello.

Puede que todavía no tuviera todos sus recuerdos, pero ese que había surgido muy recientemente, no se iba.

Ella había gruñido de una forma tan amenazante en su oído. De no haber sido un hombre lobo, estaba seguro que cualquier animal que escuchará tal sonido, huirían espantados.

Si, era eso lo único, que su cerebro había conseguido de los recuerdos del lobo. Él miedo de la bestia, jamás lo había sentido y era tan extraño.

El lobo le temía a la felina.

Cuando ese pensamiento le llegó, intento borrarlo, esconderlo de él.

No podía hacerlo.

Aún que la azabache podría ser, no sólo la ayuda a que no se lastimarla tanto y que se volviera lo que calmarse al lobo, si no que si pasaba, al igual que había sucedido en su casa y él se escapaba. Ella podía detenerlo. Ella podía ser el seguro de para evitar morder a alguien.  
Era una esperanza tan gran, que cayó con simplemente ver a su amigo frente a él.

El chico sólo le traía a Sirius y a James a la mente. Las cosas no serían igual si se enteraba de su cercanía a la Slytherin.

¡Por Merlín, no lo sería si se enteraban de que él era un hombre lobo!

Prácticamente estaba renunciando a la única oportunidad para mejorar su vida con su condición.

El aire de sus pulmones se escapó en un pesado suspiro, atrayendo la atención y nerviosismo de su regordete amigo.

"¿Remus estas bien?"

Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y teniendo la pluma que tenía en la mano.

"Si, Peter. No te preocupes. Sólo estoy algo cansado."

Respondió refregando sus ojos y recargando su peso de su cabeza en la mano, del brazo apoyado en la mesa.

"Podemos detenernos, y si quieres te acompaño con Mandame Pomfrey para que te mire si no te sientes bien."

Remus rápidamente negó, a lo que ofrecía su amigo.

No quería adelantar el encuentro con la azabache, ni tampoco no asistir al encuentro. No sentía que lo último como si estuviera bien, además de no tener idea de donde buscarla luego.

"Gracias pero estoy bien, Peter. Es sólo fatiga, no pude dormir bien anoche. Salvo eso, me siento bien."

Dijo sin que fuera mentira.

Su noche anterior no resultó ser la mejor pero a la vez, si lo fue. No estaba ese completo cansancio que tenía siempre, ni nuevas heridas que lo hiciera moverse cuidadosamente por el dolor.

Tal vez fue porque está vez tomó las pociones como se corresponde, como había dicho Poppy al notar que sus músculos ya habían comenzado a caer en los efectos de las pociones, más rápido y más potente.

Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de otro beneficio de tener a la azabache.

"Remus."

Comenzó el chico frente a él, haciendo que su mirada lo siguiera.

"Estamos preocupados por ti. Quiero decir, nos alegras que hayas salido antes de la enfermería. Pero aún así, nos preocupa. Sirius dijo que si te veía muy mal te llevará con Mandame Pomfrey."

Tal vez era uno de los únicos en ver esa manera que tenía Peter de observar a las personas en silencio. Pero era así, el más bajo de ellos era quien más se daba cuenta de las cosas, apesar de no ser ni el más brillante o el más astuto de ello.

En ese momento Peter lo estaba viendo, muy seguramente desde que llegó mostrando su expresión nerviosa que seguramente tomó como que se sentía mal.

Apesar de que el chico lo intuía, sabía que no diría nada a nadie, al menos que lo creyera importante.

"Yo... Estoy bien, solo. Tal vez si, si podemos dejar esto para mañana."

"Si, por supuesto."

El chico de ojos celestes se apresuró a afirmar, comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

"Prometo que te ayudaré a terminar tu ensayo antes de la próxima clase ¿Si?"

Habló apilando los libros que había en la mesa, en una sola pila.

"Si, está bien, Remus ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?"

Ofreció otra vez, pareciendo algo ansioso.

"Te dije que estoy bien. Sólo me quiero quedar aquí un momento más."

La amabilidad en su voz pareció chocar con el Gryffindor que ya estaba parado con su pergamino en mano.

"Pero-"

"Sólo una hora, Peter. Quiero estar en un lugar tranquilo un rato."

Y apesar de la duda en su rostro el chico frente a él asintió.

"Una hora."

Dijo más para si mismo que para él.   
Después de una despedida en que el más bajo, volteó a verlo como unas tres veces, desapareció entre los pasillos.

Cuando sus pisadas dejaron de sonar, soltó un suspiro, para después levantarse y tomar los libros en sus manos para ir a dejarlos en el camino. Él camino al encuentro con la Slytherin.

•••

  
La sección de pociones fácilmente se podía confundir con cualquier parte de la gran biblioteca.

Si eras un primero o alguien que no solía pasar mucho tiempo entre libros, posiblemente jamás la encontraría.

Y si se te ocurría la terrible idea de pedirle ayuda a la bibliotecaria, pues digamos que es mejor no hacer la tareas que tengas.

Claro que para Remus no le fue difícil llegar, después de todo no era un primero y prácticamente vivía ahí dentro.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar buscando a la azabache de ojos ónix, algo preocupado de que la muchacha se hubiera cansado e ido del lugar. Después de todo, estuvo casi hora y media hasta que decidió posponer la tarea de su amigo, doce y diez eran cuando volvió a lanzar un hechizo para saber la hora.

Realmente no tenía idea de donde buscarla si ya se había cansado de esperar. Tampoco era como si pudiera dejar todo así no más.

"Hasta llegas, Lupin."

La fría voz lo hizo salir de su preocupación y lo asustó por su repentina aparición.

Junto a el final del estante estaba Severina Snape, con su usual rostro serio y mirada intimidante.

"Lamentento haber tardado, yo-"

Comenzó a hablar con torpeza, antes de ser detenido por la mano de la azabache.

"No me interesa, ni me importa. Prefiero que nos concentramos en el temas que vinimos a tratar. Así que, sígueme. "

Sin que Remus pudiera decir siquiera medía palabra, la Slytherin ya se había volteado y empezado a caminar.

Se quedó atrás por unos segundos hasta que su cerebro unía las ideas. Dando se cuenta que no tenía voz en eso se apresuró a seguirla, lo que no fue tan difícil con lo largas que se estaban volviendo sus piernas.

No podía negar que le sorprendía lo confiada que se movía la chica entre los estantes llenos de libros.

Ciertamente, creía que ella ya no frecuentaba la biblioteca desde esa tonta broma que sus amigos le habían hecho.

Pero en el momento en que llegó a un lugar muy apartado, con libros que nunca había visto, entendió que la chica sólo había encontrado un mejor lugar en el que esconderse.

Una pequeña punzada de culpa le pico, por ser una de las razones de ello. Ya que al fin y al cabo, el fue el que mencionó haberla visto ahí con bastan frecuencia, lo que ocasionó que sus amigos utilizarán tal información.

"Voy a ser clara, Lupin."

El tono que para Remus podía congelar el mismísimo infierno, sonó mientras Severina se sentaba en la parte de la mesa cuadrada, dándole la espalda a la pared.

"No quiero que nadie se entere de este lugar. Y por nadie me refiero a tus amigos los cuales muy pocas veces usan su cerebro ¿Entendido?"

El castaño, que mientras ella hablaba se colocó en el lado contrario de la mesa, simplemente asintió cuando terminó. Sabiendo que no era el momento de defender a sus compañeros de casa. Después de todo el también estaría molesto si sufriera de las bromas que recibe la chica.

"Bien."

Sentenció Severina después de lo que pareció analizar su rostro. Posiblemente porque no creía en su palabra, pensó el hombre lobo.

Con el pensamiento en cómo declinar el trato, Remus quedó extrañado de él porque la muchacha sacaba una hoja, un tintero y una pluma.

"Espero que estés familiarizado o que por lo menos conozca lo que es un contrato mágico."

Su mente prácticamente había quedado en blanco cuando escucho la extraña combinación de palabras.

Lo cual pareció no pasar desapercibida por Severina, quien lanzó un suspiro con cansancio antes de hablar.

"Un contrato mágico es un acuerdo entre dos o más magos, que se unen a favor de un objetivo en común, estipulado y acordando reglas y pautas que se deben cumplir para que ambas o más partes estén satisfecha. También se decide lo que ocurrirá si los términos no se cumplen. Es muy parecido a los contratos muggels, sólo que estos están obligados a cumplirse la parte de consecuencia por la magia."

Remus no tardo mucho en comprender a la azabache, pero aún estaba desconcertado por las palabras tan acordes que había utilizado ella, soñando como una adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de doce años, lo que hizo que tardará en asentir.

"Bien, entonces comencemos. "

Fue tras de que ella entonará esas palabras y mojada su pluma en la tinta, que el castaño se espanto por dejarse llevar.

"No. Espera. Y-Yo."

"¿Qué no entendiste?"

Pregunto la Slytherin con un tono algo irritado, por su tartamudeo.

"No, no es eso. Entendí lo que es, pero no puedo."

"El contrato se puede modificar más adelante si es necesario. No es igual a un juramento inquebrantable."

El castaño casi salta de su asiento por escuchar el conocimiento de la azabache.

"No es por el contrato. Yo n-no puedo hacerlo."

Con sus últimas palabras creyó que iba a recibir maldiciones por la molesta expresión que mostró el rostro de Snape.

"Mira, Lupin. Los dos tenemos secretos que realmente no queremos que nadie sepan. Mi capacidad de animago podría llevarme a Azkaban, si se te ocurre hablar de ello con alguien. Y que yo hablará de tu condición podría complicar tus días aquí. Por lo cuál ambos necesitamos el contrato para estar seguro de que ninguno dirá algo al respecto. Yo claramente no confío en ti y obviamente tu no confías en mí. Esto es la manera más ¿Si?"

Los ojos de Remus terminaron abriéndose de par en par al escuchar el final de la Slytherin, cuando no fue amenazado como creyó que sería al empezar a hablar ella.

La luz de la sensatez, lo hizo volver. Negando con su cabeza intentando de quitar la idea de lo justo que podía ser el acuerdo, comenzó a responder.

"No puedo hacerlo."

No sabía si eso estaba llevando al límite a la Slytherin, que parecía querer gritarle, pero que al final con una gran toma de aire, pareció calmarse.

"Lupin no tengo idea a de que estas hablando ¿A qué exactamente te refieres?"

"No puedo detener las bromas. Es lo que quiere ¿No? Ellos no van a escucharme. No puedo ser tu amigo, si los tengo que perder por ello."

•••

  
Severina después de pasar por el impacto de lo dicho por el Gryffindor, quería tirarle pluma y tinta por la cabeza.

¿Pero qué carajos acababa de decir ese chico?

¿Amistad?

¿Cuando-

Antes de que su hilo mental le afectará haciendo brotar su ira, volvió a respiro profundo y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que hablo.

"Lupin."

No estaba planificado que su voz saliera tan agotada, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. Porque realmente era o eso o maldecirlo y eso sería contraproducente a lo que ella quería llegar.

"Primero. Yo en ningún momento dije que tus amigos debían enterarse de esto. Al decir la verdad, preferiría que no. Respecto a las como tu llamas 'bromas', se perfectamente que no tienes control sobre ello. Por lo cual, no, no estoy pidiéndote que hagas algo como detenerlas."

"¿No lo harás?"

Con la pregunta los ojos del castaño brillaron, por lo cual Severina intento detener el voltear los ojos.

" No, no lo haré. Sinceramente creo que eso sólo lo empeoraría. Claro que no me molestaría el que compartiera conmigo las que puedan ocasionar un gran daño a mi persona. Creo que entenderás el que no me agrade pasar tiempo en la enfermería. "

"¿Avisarte?"

El tono lleno de nervios estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta, pero se estaba resistiendo el reaccionar ya que el Gryffindor no tenía realmente la mejor opinión de ella, cómo para arriesgarse.

"No es algo que tenga que ir en el contrato u obligatorio. Sólo que si terminó herida por tus amigos, cuando la luna este cerca, no voy a poder acompañarte."

Por suerte la cara del castaño mostró más tranquilidad ante eso, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para emitir alguna palabra.

Sus asentimiento tendrían que bastar para dejar en claro que el chico entendía.

"Vamos con lo segundo que sería ¿Cuando yo dije que quería una amistad contigo?"

Habló la Slytherin sin poder contener del todo su molestia.

El Gryffindor no tardo en reacción y como si la última ficha le cayera, abrió grande sus ojos.

Es tonto balbuseo salió de Lupin, que Severina decidió ignorar, resoplando.

"Mira, Lupin. Yo no quiero ser tu amiga. Esto es un acuerdo mutuo en cual ambos saldremos beneficiados. Tú conseguirás ayuda en las lunas y después de ellas, y yo podré recopilar información de tu condición ¿Si? No hay nada más. No te pediré tu tiempo más que probablemente una hora algún que otro día para hablarme de lo que conoces y has vivido. Nada más."

A sus ojos el castaño tuvo que esperar unos segundo hasta captar toda la idea, para terminar como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar.

¿Por qué tenía ella que causarle eso en las personas?

"¿Lo entiendes?"

Dijo la azabache intentando quita sus pensamientos y en los que, muy seguro estaba atrapado el lobo.

"Si."

Afirmó, por fin hablando.

"¿Quieres hacer el contrato?"

Claro que esa pregunta era más para ver si la Slytherin tenía que volver a intentar convencerlo. Lo que en su interior esperará que no.

"Si."

Apesar de ser tan corta, la respuesta bastó para mostrar un cambio en la cara del chico, llegando a tranquilizar sus fracciones que hasta hace un momento estaban llenas de preocupación y nerviosismo.

"Bien. Comencemos."

Terminó ella, sintiendo un peso caer de sus hombros.

•••

  
No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo realmente había pasado ahí con el lobo, quien por suerte, después de unas que otras preguntas de lo que quería en el contrato, se soltó y comenzó hablar con una persona normal.

Mucho agradecía al niño, por insistirle tanto por las tutorías, ya que todos los estudiantes que había tenido, comenzaban como el chico frente a ella.

Temerosos hasta de respirar.  
Claro que la mayoría de ellos eran Slytherins, que sabían, a diferencia del Gryffindor, mantener sus emociones ocultas.

Volviendo al contrato, varias cosas se acordaron.

Sus encuentro fuera de él escondite sería en la biblioteca.

Hasta que punto llegaría Lupin en contar sobre el lobo.

Que ninguno de los dos diría a alguien el secreto del otro.

Y sobretodo que los amigos del muchacho se enteraría de él acuerdo.  
Tanto él como ella hicieron hincapié en ese último punto.

"Creó que eso sería todo, al menos que quieras agregar algo más."

Dijo ella entregando el papel, deslizandolo por la mesa se madera.  
Con las manos en él, Lupin releyó las palabras escritas, antes de dar una pequeña y amable sonrisa y volver a verla.

"No, creó que está bien."

"Bien. Ahora hay que firmarlo al final de la página y ponerle un poco de nuestra magia."

Entonó Severina, ignorando la muestra de amabilidad del chico, pero no la expresión que hizo al terminar ella de hablar.

"Dame la hoja te mostraré como hacerlo."

Sin ningún resistencia, el papel le fue dado. Tras dos mojas la pluma en la tinta, paso a escribir su nombre al final de la hoja. Para después sacar su varita y apuntando a la tinta aún fresca, empujar un poco de su magia.

Automáticamente las letras se secaron, después de que una pequeña luz amarilla las tocarán.

"Sólo tienes que escribir tu nombre y luego empujar tu magia en la tinta."

El Gryffindor con ojos asombrados no tardo en reaccionar tras recibir el papel. La misma luz pronto después de que la magia llegará a la tinta y al igual que con la azabache todas las letras se iluminaron, para en unos segundos volver a él color negro de antes.

"Wow"

Soltó Lupin cuando su cara fue iluminada por la luz.

"¿Lo sientes?"

Severina no se resistió a preguntar.

"Si, es como un lazo, algo que tira. Parecido a una cuerda atada."

"Exacto, si alguno de los dos lo rompe, el otro lo sentirá."

Severina que ya había comenzado a tapar la tinta, volvió a hablar.

"¿Quieres llevarlo tu o-"

"No, será mejor que lo tengas. No creo poder mantenerlo oculto."

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de la Slytherin, por entender a quienes de refería Lupin. Tomando el contrato y sacando su cuaderno, lo guardo dentro de él, siendo antes doblado por la mitad para que entrará bien.

Cuando ya estuvieron ambos en su bolso volteó a ver al muchacho.

"Tengo curiosidad ¿A qué se debió todo eso de la amistad? Ninguno de los dos había dicho algo parecido y estoy segura de haber usado la palabra 'trato' para referirme a esto. Sin contar el hecho de que tu claramente pensabas que te iba a manipular al saber sobre ti. Realmente no entiendo como llegaste de eso a amistad."

La pregunta pareció incomodar al Gryffindor, que se tiñó de rojo la cara, mientras las palabras se decían.

"Y-Yo..."

Comenzó tartamudeando Lupin, con cabeza agachada. Pareció que requirió toda su fuerza el alzar la cabeza tras tomar una bocanada de aire.

"Madame Pomfrey dijo que sería bueno agradecerte por haberme llevado a la enfermería y que tal vez así podíamos volvernos, ya sabes, amigos."

Algo nervioso terminó de decir el castaño, pareciendo algo temeroso de su reacción. Que la verdad no fue otra que desconcierto.

"¿Amigos?"

Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la Slytherin.

"Si."

"¿Mándame Pomfrey dijo que podríamos ser amigos?"

"Si, algo tonto ¿No?"

"No, es perfecto."

La exclamación de la Slytherin pareció afectar a el castaño, que ciertamente ella ni miro con las ideas en su cabeza.

"¿Perfecto?"

"Si. Podemos usar eso cuando salgamos del túnel. A no ser que te haya dicho que iba a volver a ir a buscarte."

"No, ella no lo hizo. Pero ¿Quieres mentirle?"

"Sólo será para mejorar tus noches de luna llena. No creo que si se entera lo tome tan mal, ya que es algo que te ayudará a ti."

"Esta bien."

Soltó Lupin dudoso.

"Pero no se si pueda mentirle a la cara. Ya fue difícil ayer."

"Yo me ocupo de eso ¿Si?"

Corto Severina algo molesta por esa cosa de los Gryffindor a actuar siempre honestamente.

Las próximas palabras de la azabache estuvieron detenidas por la voz que brotó.

"¿De qué te ocuparas, Kitty?"

A unos pasos de ellos, recargado en uno de los estantes, estaba Regulus.


	15. Tres Griffyndors preocupados, Reggie piensa antes de hablar y Oye es una puerta, sólo abrela.

Regulus tenía como prima a Bellatrix Black, una bruja de lo más espeluznante. Sería mentira decir que no le aterraba el estar cerca de ella.

Por supuesto que siempre que la encontraba tenía a Sirius a su lado para sentirse protegido, algo que le inquietaba a futuro, por el posible caso de ya no tenerlo junto a él.

Pero hay que dejar en claro que, el Black menor no le temía únicamente por su personalidad cruel y agresiva.

No. Era más bien, por lo que se enteró, de lo que le pasaba a los pequeños gatitos, que se encontraban con la muchacha de pelo rizado.

En su visita a la casa de sus tíos encontró al cuerpo de un gato de pelaje anaranjado, tirado junto a uno de los estanques que había.

Recordaba perfectamente la voz de su prima, tan malvada y risueña contándole de los nuevos hechizos que había aprendido y usado en el pobre felino.  
Él se había quedado estático viendo el cuerpo muerto, hasta que Sirius llego y lo apartó del lugar, gritándole a Bella lo loca que estaba.

Apesar de que su hermano lo tranquilizó, nunca pudo borrar la imagen del gato y la alegría con la que su prima hablo de como lo torturó.

En ese momento tenía unos seis años pero entendió rápidamente el concepto de la muerte. No pasó mucho para ver otro de las pequeñas víctimas de su prima tiradas en el suelo.

Después de ver al sexto, ya no reaccionaba de la misma manera, si bien si sentía lástima y algo de angustia por el animal, había comenzó a tomarlo como algo normal, que al final del día terminaría con su hermano quejándose en su habitación de lo desquiciada que era Bellatrix.

Cuando estaba por cumplir ocho, la vio hacerlo. Lanzarle hechizos tras hechizo, al pequeño felino de pelaje negro, que claramente estaba lastimadolo.

El era un sangre pura educado y criado para contener cualquier reacción o emoción que se considerará inadecuada para ser mostrada en público. Pero con tal imagen no pudo evitar soltar un 'detente'.

Obviamente Bella lo escucho. Con una sonrisa terrorífica, se había acercado a él, a paso lento, provocando que una olada de miedo lo recorriera.

"Tranquilizate, Reggie."

Dijo ella para después llevarlo a donde estaba el animal.

"Él está bien. La verdad, no importa cuantos hechizos reciba, siempre se levanta."

Las palabras de la bruja cobraron sentido, mientras el pequeño con mucha dificultad, se paraba en sus temblorosas patas.

"Aún que eso ya se está volviendo aburrido."

Pronunció Bella con un tono parecido a él cual le hablaría a un niño, pero lleno de burla.

"Tal vez hay que hacer que se quede en el piso."

Sentenció ella mientras su varita era apuntada al felino.

Regulus viendo las chispas verdes comenzar a salir, empujó el brazo de su prima a un costado. Cuando las palabras de la bruja terminaron el hechizo, este choco con lo primero vivo que encontró en su camino, haciendo que un ave de azul color, cayera al piso.

Un silencio inundó el jardín, Regulus jamás podrá olvidar el sonido del viento correr levemente, mientras temía lo que Bella podría llegar a hacerle al atravesarse en su camino.

Pero en vez de terminar parecido al gato, la risa divertida fue lo único que escucho de ella.

"Esta bien, Reggie. Haz lo que quieras con él."

La forma tranquila con la que hablo, lo asustó mucho más de que si se hubiese enfadado y más cuando se acercó a susurrar en su oído.

"Pero si lo vuelvo a ver, no dudare en terminar lo que comencé ¿Entendido?"

Y tras ello se fue, para alivió del niño.  
Sus ojos sólo quedaron en el gato, que ya había comenzado a ver con desconfianza.

Sabe que fue algo que tardo un buen tiempo, pero en su mente todo corría en velocidad rápida, desde el momento en que se encontró con los grandes ojos azules del felino.

Sacarlo de la casa, la aparición de Kreacher tras su llamado y las pociones que ayudo a beber al pequeño.

La despedida fue algo más clara, el gatito caminado alejándose de él, en el sendero mientras la luz de él sol comenzaba a caer.

La pequeña mirada que había dado hacía atrás, fue realmente lo que hizo que valiera la pena el aguantar la fuerte reagañada que recibió de su madre, por arruinar su ropa, al volver.

Fue de esos días en los que aún no se había ganado todavía toda la confianza de la azabache, pero que aún así se le permitía caminar a su lado, cuando vio a el pequeño felino de ojos azules en ella.

Su tonto hermano y los idiotas de sus amigos, habían lanzado a Severina a el lago, haciendo que ella y todas sus cosas, terminarán empapada.

No bastar con eso, vio a Sirius preparando para arrojarse otro hechizo. En ese momento estuvo apuntó de entrar a la pelea, pero la rápida acción de repuesta de la chica, lo detuvo.

Severina mostró su varita oculta por la túnica y la movió esquivando el hechizo que venía directamente a ella. En no más de un segundo, lanzó un hechizo en respuesta, tomando desapercibido a su hermano y los demás Gryffindors; y por supuesto a él.

Y aún que Sirius se volvió a levantar después de caer, enojado y con varita en mano, las cosas no se intensificaron como la otra vez, por la aparición de una muy molesta profesora Mcgonagall.

La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en el parecido con la situación del pequeño felino, después de todos, ambos pasaron por esa situación de ser torturados por un Black, pero nunca dejaban de levantarse.

El pensamiento en su mente fue tan grande que en un descuido, terminó llamando 'Kitty' a la azabache.

Claro que de vez en cuando, lo hacía en su mente, pero de ahí al mundo real y decírselo en su cara, era otra cosa.

La educación en casa lo hizo actuar como si hubiese sido totalmente a propósito, mientras internamente, se comía las uñas temiendo haber arruinado su pequeño comienzo de amistad.

Gracias a Merlín, la azabache no se enojó tanto y él sabiendo de las veces que la había seguido a escondidas, de que esa Gryffindor pelirroja solía llamarla 'Sev' (Apodo que le fue totalmente prohibido.), se aprovechó de la falta de enojo de la Slytherin mayor y lo empezó a utilizar, recriminado lo anterior.

Al fin y al cabo Severina no se mostraba enfadada y si que conocía esa excreción en los días que era atrapada por las molestas bromas de los Gryffindors.

Y aún que de vez en cuando, si recibía uno que otro regaño, por llamarla así delante de otro Slytherin, valía la pena saber que estaba nivelando la balanza con la amada pelirroja.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando se decidió a levantarse y empezar su búsqueda en el castillo.

•••

  
Su solitaria caminata en los pasillos desiertos, le dieron una perspectiva diferente de lo que era cuando estaba repleto de niños corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases.

Él había crecido en la riqueza por lo cual estaba acostumbrado a los lugares antiguos y elegantes, pero ahora, mirando detenidamente el castillo, era como ver detrás de las hojas de numerosas historia que le habían sido contadas.

Por estar ahí sin ninguna persona te hacía olvidar de en el momento en el tiempo que estabas.

Claro que en un colegio tan lleno de estudiantes, no podía pasar todo su tiempo en el silencio.

Escucho muchos que iban corriendo al comedor o otros que volvían a sus salas. Incluso vio a su hermano con Potter, cerca de la enfermería.

Obviamente que cuando sintió la voz de Sirius dio media vuelta y marcho a otro lado.

Recorrió todo el primer piso y el segundo. En el tercero no se quedó mucho ya que lo conocía bastante bien por la azabache.

En el cuarto fue donde se perdió un poco y tuvo que utilizar el lápiz que Severina le había dado, para marcar en la pared, al sentir que estaba dando vueltas, después de pasar dos veces por una estatua.

Llegando al quinto ya se estaba sintiendo algo decepcionado, porque cada lugar que encontraba tenía una falla o algo que lo quitaría de las opciones.

Después de todo no podía elegir cualquier salón. Debía ser un lugar grande y espacioso para poder practicar. No tendría que tener cosas que podrían romperse, como las vitrinas de la sala de trofeos. Algo sin ventanas tan grandes que pudiera hacerlos caer si un hechizo los golpeaba con demasiada fuerza.  
Pero sobre todo, tenía que ser un lugar donde nadie como su hermano, los encontrará.

En el sexto piso con ya muchos lugares que había anotado y tachados, detrás de los pequeños planos que había dibujado en los papeles que le dio Severina, se sienta en el borde de una ventana a terminar de anotar el lugar por donde estaba yendo.

Nunca había estado mucho en ese piso, pero había encontrado una sala con chimenea que podría servir. Lo único que causaba problema era los cuadros que habían ahí.

Un suspiro agotador salió de él después de usar el hechizo enseñado por Kitty para saber la hora.

13:08.

Ya había estado más de cuatro hora buscando sin encontrar nada que sirviera y ya estaba con los pies adoloridos por haber subido tantas escaleras ¿Por qué Hogwarts no tenía escaleras que en vez que se movieran a los lados, subieran a alguien al piso que debía llegar?

Con desgas se volvió a parar, para subir a el séptimo piso, esperando tener suerte, ya que sino tendría que ir por las torres.

Sintiendo que sus pies eran bloques de ladrillos, terminó de subir el último escalón, para cuando levantó la vista encontrar a ni más ni menos, que al director parado frente a la entrada, con sus manos detrás de la espalda, dándole una mirada que parecía decir que lo estaba esperando.

Siempre había visto a el hombre sonriente y esa no fue diferente ahora.  
Una amable sonrisa estaba en el rostro, arrugado de Dumbledore, junto con una pequeña chispa de curiosidad en los ojos.

"Buenas días, señor Black ¿O debería decir buenas tardes?"

Intentando que sus modales de familia superarán a él cansancio, saludo al director, esperando que eso fuera todo y pudiera seguir su camino. Pero por supuesto que eso no paso.

"Quería preguntarle si le gustaría dar una pequeña caminata conmigo, señor Black."

La voz amable de hombre mayor sonó como si realmente pudiera decirle que no al director de la maldita escuela.

"Estaría encantado."

Entonó cómo siempre se le había dicho que debía hablar.

La respuesta de parte del director fue indicar el camino, que a paso lento siguió.

Estando los dos caminando a la par, Dumbledore comenzó la charla.

"Me han dicho que está tomando las tutorías de la señorita Snape. "

"Si, Severina es buena para quitar cualquier duda. Incluso a veces suele explicar más claro que algunos profesores."

Soltó haciendo pensando en las clases de historia de su profesor fantasma. No recordaba la última vez que no había terminado dormido en el escritorio.

"Si, el profesor Slughorn me a dicho como a ayudado a mejorar a muchos de los estudiantes. Además de que algunos de ellos temen más llegar tarde a sus clases que a las de la profesora Mcgonagall."

Dijo divertido el hombre, provocando una sonrisa en Regulus.

"Le gusta la puntualidad."

Un momento de cómodo silencio los inundó.

"Si no le molesta que pregunté, estoy algo curioso por su repentino interés por el castillo, parece que a recorrido cada piso desde que dejó el comedor."

Y aún que el tono seguía siendo amable y cómico, puso algo nervioso al menor de los Black.

"Yo sólo estaba buscando un lugar para practicar hechizos, señor."

Decidió que lo mejor sería la verdad, después de todo el hombre ya sabía sobre las clases particular que daba la azabache.

"Severina nombró lo difícil que sería el avanzar con el cambió de profesor que hay cada año en defensas contras las artes oscuras. Así que le pedí que me diera clases, por lo avanzada que está."

Un sonido de afirmación sólido de él mago mayor, mientras asentía.

"Supongo que a estado buscando un lugar donde se realicen ¿Cierto?"

"Si, las otras clases son en un lugar apartado de la biblioteca. Pero no creó que a la señora Pince, le guste que estemos lanzando hechizo junto a sus preciados libros."

"No, supongo que no."

Dijo el director después de una pequeña risa.

"Pero aún no he encontrado nada que podamos usar, no quiero dañar nada y creo que comprenderá que no sería bueno que alguien se entrometa cuando estamos practicando. "

"Entiendo perfectamente. Pienso que tengo un lugar perfecto que podrían utilizar, si quisiera ver."

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron de sorpresa y alegría, más que todo por no tener que caminar más.

Tras dar una afirmación fue guiado por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta un pasillo que claramente no le pareció conocido, por no tener ninguna clase en el lugar.

Todo estaba desértico y la verdad sólo parecía un pasillo de paso, nada más, pero aún así se detuvieron enfrente la pared a su derecha.

"¿Es aquí?"

Cuestionó no queriendo dudar de él castillo, después de todo era antiguo y decir que no había nada ahí podría sonar estúpido, si sabías un poco de la historia Hogwarts.

"Digame si ve algo inusual en el muro."

Regulus arrugó el ceño, buscando algo en la pared, sabiendo bien que el director lo estaba retando, a encontrar por si mismo la entrada.

Podría decirse que tardo unos varios segundos en encontrar lo que no sabía que buscaba. Hasta que sus ojos chocaron con ello.

"Esa grieta parece una manija de una puerta."

"Pues si es una puerta, entonces hay que abrirla."

Algo inseguro y sintiéndose tonto, estiró la mano a la grieta, pero sus dedos chocaron con el frío de la pared.

"Si usted no cree que es una manija ¿Cómo creé que ella podrá creerlo?"

Escuchar al director le hizo detener su queja, de la cual probablemente Severina, se hubiese burlado por su impaciencia.

Respiro profundo, e imagino tener una puerta delante de él. Su imaginación pareció salir de control cuando apareció toda una puerta tallada y el pomo de esta brillaba debajo de su mano.

Sin terminar de procesarlo, bajo la manija y empujó la puerta, que le terminó mostrando un salón inusual.

Lleno de curiosidad entró, mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar.

Unos pares de escalones, se encontraban delante de él, teniendo una media pared a sus costados, donde terminaban. Ellos llevaban a una parte amplía con algunos pocos escritorios viejos.

Todo el lugar era iluminado por ventanas altas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

"Este era el salón de práctica de defensa, antes que lo cerrarán. Los estudiantes nunca podían encontrarlo o no podían abrir la puerta, por lo cual decidieron que las prácticas debían hacerlas en el mismo salón que las teóricas."

Las palabras de Dumbledore le hizo recordar que todavía estaba ahí.  
Había entrado tras de él y miraba el lugar con algo que Regulus llamaría nostalgia.

"Yo era estudiante cuando se cerró, fue en mis últimos años. Solía venir a pesar de eso. Recibí uno que otro castigo por ello."

Parecían que los recuerdos lo estaban inundando, mientras pasaba los dedos por una estatua que se encontraba a la izquierda del lugar, entre el espacio que había de la puerta a la escalera.

"¿Podemos usarlo, señor?"

Su pregunta pareció despertar a él director, que rápidamente quito la sorpresa de su rostro, por su usual sonrisa amable.

"Por supuesto, señor Black. Creó que será una buena idea, después de todo la señorita Snape no está muy lejos de la realidad a decir lo atrás que podrían quedar por el problema que hay en el puesto de defensa."

Una gran sonrisa adorno la cara de él pelinegro, quien había subido los escalones para ver mejor la parte superior del salón.

"Aún me gustaría venir a ver la primera clase para saber que todo este bajo control y explicar algunas cosas sobre el salón. Cómo podrá ver es algo, particular."

La sonrisa de Regulus cayó, cosa que no pareció pasar desapercibida por el director.

"Aún que eso tomará un tiempo, lo mejor sería que le diga a la señorita Snape, que hablemos mañana."

El pelinegro ya habiendo escondido sus emociones detras de la máscara que fue obligado a aprender, cuando algo le inquietaba, habló con amabilidad.

"Por supuesto, le diré a Severina que se encuentre con usted después de las clases de mañana."

La despedida y promesa de trasmitir el mensaje, fue lo último que pasó en el salón antes de que el Slytherin saliera caminando tranquilo, hasta doblar a una esquina y comenzar a correr lo más lejos de él lugar que pudiera.

Paso por muchos pasillos sin fijarse el camino que estaba tomando, hasta parar abruptamente frente a un tapiz, al considerar que está lo bastante lejos para no ser visto.

Severina iba a matarlo.

Era bien sabido para él que la azabache detestaba cuando los profesores intentaban interferir en sus clases particulares.

Bueno, el único que realmente lo hacía era Slughorn, pero Kitty detestaba que distrayeran a los que enseñaba.

No por nada lo sacaba cada vez que comenzaba a enseñar.  
Estaba seguro que él mismo habría terminado hechizado si no se hubiese marchado después del segundo pedido de la Slytherin mayor.

Sus caminata que involuntariamente había comenzado a hacer de ida y vuelta, se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido detrás de él tapiz.

Algo nervioso y queriendo huir, se acercó a la tela apartandola del camino.

Vio una inusual puerta, que sabía que no estaba ahí antes. Las palabras del director fue lo primero que apareció en su mente.

'Pues si es una puesta, entonces hay que abrirla.'

Al igual que con la otra puerta, con duda y maldiciendose por hacer caso a un Gryffindor (Director, pero Gryffindor al fin y al cabo) la empujó, después de bajar la manija.

•••

  
Peter caminaba con inseguridad a el lugar de encuentro que había acordado con sus amigos.

Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos estaría feliz con él, por no haber podido convencer a Remus de ir a la enfermería.

El rubio sabía que su amigo no se sentía bien. Era algo bastante obvio, si incluso Sirius y James lo habían notado. No quiere decir que sean malos amigos, pero no eran de las personas que notaban esa clase de cosas.

Pero la verdad era que desde su primer año, la preocupación por el castaño no había dejado de crecer.

Todos los meses sin falta, el chico se enfermaba. Comenzaba con mal humor y tendencia a encontrar cualquier cosa molesta. Eso ya era algo tan extraño en Remus para alertarlos, por lo lejano que estaba a su personalidad usual.

Ellos comenzaron a dejarlo tranquilo cuando lo veían así, sin causar muchos problemas y evitar cualquier cosa que sabían que le afectaria.

Pero lo que realmente era que les causaba tanta preocupación, era qye Remus cada vez terminaba en la enfermería, sin poder moverse mucho y con heridas que antes no había estado ahí.

No tenían ni una idea de que era lo su amigo tenía. Sólo sabían que era lo suficientemente grave para no poder decírselos.

"Ahí está. "

Escucho la voz de Sirius, que al levantar la cabeza se encontraba con James, comenzando a caminar hacia él.

"¿Y Remus?"

Cuestionó el Black mirando al rededor sin encontrar pista del castaño.

"Dijo que quería quedarse en la biblioteca."

Las palabras de Peter salieron con pena, sabiendo que el pelinegro se enojaría.

"¿Y lo dejaste ahí sólo?"

La molestia en la voz de Sirius lo hizo retroceder un paso.

"Quería estar sólo un rato y prometió que en una hora volvería a la torre."

Aún que todo salió sin errores, hubo algunos temblores mientras terminaba de hablar.

Antes de que el Black volviera a hablar, James puso su mano en su hombro deteniendo.

"Una hora. Si no viene en una hora lo iremos a buscar."

Habló el chico con lentes logrando bajar el temperamento de su amigo, quien soltó un suspiro de derrota y volteó a ver a Peter.

"Lo siento, Pet. Me inquieta mucho que haya salido tan pronto de la enfermería y no se veía muy bien en la mañana. No se si durmió realmente anoche."

"Dijo que no durmió bien y que estaba cansado por eso."

Recuperando algo de control perdido por el miedo, habló más claro el rubio.

"¿Ves? Es eso. Además sabemos que Remus suele escapar a la biblioteca cuando ya no nos tolera. Dejemos que tenga algo de privacidad. Después de pasada la hora nos preocupamos ¿Si?"

"Esta bien."

Sirius pareció rendirse con lo dicho por el de ojos miel. Lo cual Peter agradecía sabiendo que los momentos de madurez en el Potter, no duraban mucho.

Tras decir que volvieran a la torre, el rubio los siguió, cómo siempre sintiéndose ajeno a todo lo que decían los sangre pura, deseando que Remus se recuperará pronto para sentirse otra vez parte del grupo.

•••

  
Los pies de Regulus se movían con rapidez, mientras corría a la biblioteca.

Estaba extasiado después de encontrar esa habitación y quería contarle a Severina, quien seguramente sabría que pasaba ahí.

Había entrado muy temeroso al lugar, pero al encontrar sólo un espejo de cuerpo completo, todo eso se vio opacado por la confusión.

¿Por qué alguien tendría una habitación únicamente para guardar un espejo?

Era raro y tonto, tanto que le resto importancia, dejándolo ser cociente del dolor en los pies que sentía desde ya hace rato, pero que con todo lo anterior, lo había dejado en segundo plano.

Sin realmente poder permanecer parado, comenzó a sentarse en el piso. Pero al final, no fue el frío del suelo que sintió, si no que un cómodo sillón.

¡De la nada y detrás de él había aparecido un sillón!

Estuvo por gritar cuando a su lado una mesa, se materializó con un par de botella en ella.

Uno de ellas tenía la etiqueta de 'Filtro de paz'. Fue en ese momento y tras revisar las otras botellas, que tenían escrito ' Asclepias tuberosa' (Que sabía bien, por Severina, que era un bálsamo para el dolor.), que se dio cuenta que la habitación le estaba dando le que pedía o más bien lo que necesitaba.

Posiblemente paso una media hora en el lugar, hasta que después de ponerse el bálsamo en los pies, estos dejaron de doler. Tras ello y probar el lugar pidiendo otras cosas, decidió por fin, salir a buscar a la azabache.

Supuso mientras dejaba de correr y con corazón acelerado, caminaba frente a la señorita Pince con cautela, que la poción lo hubiese calmado un poco. Pero realmente no pensaba arriesgarse en beberla, algo que desconocía el estado.

La habitación era genial pero eso no le garantiza que todo estuviera bien. Aún que si habría sido un buen lugar, si lo hubiese encontrado antes que Dumbledore a él.

Sus pies se detuvieron a cuatro estantes de distancia de donde sabía que estaría Severina.

Severina que seguramente iba a maldecirlo.

Entre pensamiento de como decirle a la azabache, en que la había metido, fue a paso que hasta una tortuga superaría.

Ya a sólo un estante se detuvo a intentar pensar como comenzar, cuando una voz en particular lo hizo avanzar a ver de donde venía.

Kitty no tenía tutoría con nadie hasta la tarde en el salón de poción.

Sus ojos llegaron a la mesa donde vio no sólo a la chica, si no que, a un castaño que desconocio, que a pesar de que su voz le venía a la mente, no lo recordaba de donde lo conocía.

No pudo llegar a una idea hasta que el rostro del chico se vio, en parte cuando su cabeza se movió a un costado.

Era ese sujeto extraño, que siempre andaba con Sirius y los otros dos Gryffindors.

'¿Por qué te encuentras con él?'

Fue una de las preguntas que quería hacerle a la Slytherin.

El sólo hecho de que la azabache estuviera hablandole, no solo le inquietaba, si no que le parecía irreal. A tal grado que se perdió mucho de lo que decían captando únicamente el 'Yo me ocupo de eso ¿Si?', de ella.

"¿De qué te ocuparas, Kitty?"

Cuando los dos pares de ojos lo miraron, supo que eso no se dijo sólo en su mente.

Como también supo que acababa de llamar a Severina, 'Kitty' delante de una de las personas que le hacían la vida imposible.

Si no moría con lo de Dumbledore, estaba seguro que con eso sí.

Cómo Severina solía decir, tenía un maldito pie en la tumba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el Link de Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/252829726?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=caro52779&wp_originator=nf1QqQKHjHKryGTUuuPWhEo8oz2MWwb1V2XLsUFyPaGCqG5OCK7edm0EGGIkJ2QwOChlnqUJuMeUk7iSDOg8kG4P4iupvBsgcSr7G6G%2F8QERV83rlFTduza1JcGuSjm5
> 
> (Normalmente ahí subo antes.)


	16. Preocupaciones de un director, Junta de Profesores e Interrupciones en la biblioteca.

Albus Dumbledore, en sus noventa y un años había conocido a muchos estudiantes sangre pura.   
Sabía como eran educado y criado para mostrarse y actuar como adultos, prácticamente arrebatandoles su niñez.   
Agradecía que sus estadias en Hogwarts, los alejara de ese ambiente opresivo en el que vivían, sintiéndose con la libertad que debía tener un niño.   
Había visto la llegada de Regulus Black, como muchas más antes que las de él y conocía en lo que se había convertido la madre del niño. Recordar las horribles palabras que el vociferador le había dicho el mayor de los Black, le hizo prestar atención, al niño, hasta que fue colocado en Slytherin.   
Creyó que con eso se había acabado, pero no fue así cuando los retratos le hablaron de lo cercano que se estaba volviendo de Severina Snape.   
Su preocupación venía de cuando había escuchado, que la niña había estampado al chico en la pared.   
Un brote de preocupación había surgido en él, por si la Slytherin de segundo año, se desquitara con el hermano de uno de los Gryffindor, que la molestaban.   
Para su sorpresa no fue así.   
La pequeña Slytherin era alguien que llamaba la atención por no hacerlo. Era solitaria, como ningún estudiante que había visto en todos sus años en Hogwarts.   
Era inteligente, brillante, pero eso no iba en lo social. Los niños parecían sentirse intimidado con su mirada, incluso el pensaba que si no estuviera cerca de sus cien años, seguramente se sentiría igual.   
Pero al parecer Regulus Black había superado todas esas barrera, al igual que la otra y última persona que podía acercarse a la pequeña, sin verse afectada por ella.   
Lily Evans, una nacida de muggels que a Albus sorprendió gratamente, por la relación que compartía con la Slytherin.   
Ambas eran lo opuesto de la otra. Una tan brillante como el sol y la otra fría y silenciosa como la luna.   
Pensó en que esa amistad podía lograr, que la enemistad que había hace siglos entre la casa de los leonés y de las serpientes, se disolverá.   
Pero claro que eso no paso así. La enemistad entre las casas iba más haya de las dos niñas. Ni los Slytherins, ni los Gryffindors aceptaron tal relación.   
Puedes que la casa de verde color, se mostrará menos agresiva ante ello, pero no quitaba el hecho que la azabache no tuviese ningún amigo en ellos.   
Los Gryffindors, como para todo fueron al extremo, con bromas y palabras hirientes, que el director habría querido detener si hubiese sabido que se volverían tan extemas como para mandar a la pobre niña a la enfermería, más de una vez.   
Era lo que ese domingo después, de la escapada del Black, Albus se dirigía a charlar en las juntas de profesores que había todos los meses.   
Al entrar a la habitación de juntas, a ya los profesores sentados a la mesa, hablando uno con otros, hasta que uno hizo notar su presencia en la habitación.   
"Oh Albus, que bueno que ya hayas llegado."   
Apesar de haber se visto en el desayuno, Horace Slughorn jamás perdía de saludar, de forma amable cuando tenía algo que contar.   
"Veo que ya han comenzado a tratar algunos temas en mi ausencia. Así que ¿De qué me perdí?"   
Voz sonaba con gracia mientras iba a su asiento en la mesa redonda.   
"Sólo comentaba de los progresos que a realizado una de mis serpientes con las clases particulares."   
La voz de orgullo, pareciendo fastidiar a Minerva, por seguramente haberlo escuchado ya en el desayuno al tener que sentarse alado de él.   
"La señorita Snape ¿Cierto?"   
Pregunto Albus, como si sus pensamientos no estuvieran en ella y el joven Black.   
"Si, justamente estaba diciendo de que a tomado un nuevo reto al enseñarle a la señorita Mulciber. Es algo... descuidada con las preparación, pero creó que la Señorita Snape podría ayudarla bastante está tarde, ya que le preste el laboratorio. Aún que claramente, iré a supervisar de que todo marche en orden."   
Las palabras resonaron en su mente antes de hablar para eliminar la reciente curiosidad.   
"¿La señorita Snape suele reaccionar de mala forma a que estés presente?"   
Los ojos de se abrieron en sorpresa para luego pasar un expresión algo dudosa y luego soltar una pequeña risa.   
"Creó que no le agrada. Suele darme una de sus frías miradas si ve que estoy por comenzar a hablarle a quien está enseñando. Es algo divertido, cuando vuelvo a recordar que es sólo una segundo."   
"Oh si, me he cruzado con ella una vez, cuando le estaba enseñando un hechizo a esa niña, Evans y yo la interrumpí."   
Acompaño Filius Flitwick, con una sonrisa atrapada en sus recuerdos.   
"La niña puede ser bastante intimidante cuando se lo propone. Creo que es una de las razones por las que mis Hufflepuffs, todavía no se acercan a pedirles ayuda."   
Pomona Sprout comentó.   
"Eso y el hecho que las mantiene muy ocultas para muchos de los estudiantes. Sólo la he visto enseñar a Slytherins y a un sólo Ravenclaw. Aún que realmente no veo el propósito de la pregunta, Albus."   
Minerva era esas pocas personas que sabían cuando algo estaba rondando en su cabeza, inquietándolo. Era obvio que vería atravez de él en esa ese momento.   
Una sonrisa alegre se formó en su rostro antes de contestar.   
"Me he encontrado con el más joven de los Black, buscando un lugar donde, la señorita Snape le ayude a práctica defensa. Después de ayudarlo con el lugar, comenté que me gustaría estar presente en la primera clase. El niño reaccionó algo nervioso por ello, igual a alguien que iba a recibir una reagañada."   
"¿Clases de defensa? No se si eso sea bueno."   
La respuesta de la profesora de transfiguraciones, sonó con duda después de su explicación.   
"Yo pienso que estaría bien. La señorita Snape es brillante con los encantamiento y estoy seguro de que todos concordamos lo buena que es en el duelo, con todo lo que hemos visto en el año. Podría ser un gran apoyo con lo que tienen que lidear los estudiantes, todos los años al cambiar de profesor en la materia."   
El argumento de Filius fue bien tomado por así todo los profesores.   
"Si, Spinster aún sigue resfriado y seguramente tengamos su renuncia dentro de poco al paso que va."   
Expuso Rolanda Hooch, con molestia.   
"Aún así, recordemos que la señorita Snape puedo mandar, sola a cuatro estudiantes a la enfermería. Si-"   
"Cuatro estudiantes que la provocaron."   
Interrumpió Horace con falsa sonrisa.   
Minerva ignorando las palabras de el profesor de pociones, pero aún dándole una mirada molesta volvió a hablar.   
"Si Regulus Black, si se vuelve igual de bueno que ella, saltará a defenderla encanto la vea en una pelea con su hermano y Potter. Recordemos que aún no logramos que esos niños se comporten incluso si son castigados o puestos en detención. La señorita Snape no tolerará que el niño sea lastimado, estoy segura que escucharon el rumor de los Slytherins cuando uno de ellos intento molestarlo."   
"No creo que ella quiera que el niño se meta en las peleas ¿No han visto como se sienta separada de él cada vez que ve a su hermano en la mesa de los Gryffindors?"   
Cuestión el profesor de encantamiento.   
"Pobre niña, a veces me da tanta pena que tenga que mirar tras suyo cada rato sólo para caminar por el castillo."   
El lamentó de Pomona pareció hacer decaer a todos en la habitación.   
"Mañana hablaré con la señorita Snape, intentaré sacar una solución para el señor Black. Pero creo que debemos encontrar una solución para el problema con el grupo estos Gryffindors. Minerva tiene razón que las detenciones no están funcionando."   
El silencio que llegó mostró que ninguno tenía una idea de como detener a los pequeños bromistas.   
Un suspiro cansado se escapó de los labios de él director, antes de decir que todos buscarían una solución para la próxima junta a más tardar. Tras ello toda la conversación cambió al siguiente tema en cuestión.   
•••   
Desde su asiento en el centro de la mesa en el comedor para el personal docente, Albus pensaba en como manejar la situación escolar, cuando el menor de los Black entró.   
A los pocos minutos de que el niño se sentará, la Slytherin de segundo año hizo su aparición, que pasó desapercibida por muchos.   
El director vio el pequeño movimiento sutil para ver en la mesa de los leonés, en el momento que la azabache caminaba lejos de donde el niño se había sentado.   
Un sabor amargo le vino a la boca pensando en que la niña toma las medidas que el profesor de encantamiento nombró.   
La mirada de la Slytherin se cruzó con la de él mientras se sentaba. Al ser descubierto decidió dar una amable sonrisa, la cual tuvo una respuesta que casi lo hizo reír.   
Los ojos se la niña lo miraba como si lo estuviera retando a que cancelar sus clases con el Black.   
"Pomona tiene razón en que su mirada es intimidante."   
Una risa brotó de él al escuchar la voz de Minerva.   
"Pienso que la utiliza como escudo."   
"Se que lo hace. La he visto reír con la señorita Evans. Se ve como una niña."   
"Ella es una niña, Minerva. "   
Un suspiro lastimoso salió de la animaga.   
"No suele actuar como una."   
En el pequeño momento de silencio en que la Copa de la profesora era llevada a sus labios para beber el jugo de calabaza, el director pensó en algo.   
"El salón que le he asignado para las clases aún necesita algunos arreglos."   
Las palabras parecieron captar la atención de Minerva, quien volvía a dejar su bebida en la mesa.   
"¿Crees tener algo de tiempo para ayudarla en arreglarla un poco?"   
"¿Qué palabras con eso?"   
"Tienes razón. No actúa como una niña. A los adultos les es muy difícil pedir ayuda. Si ella no confía en nosotros ¿Cómo podrá decirnos si algo le sucede?"   
"Sabes algo."   
Dijo en afirmación la profesora.   
"Los cuadros han dicho que el niño está insistiendo para que ella coma. No lo había notado hasta eso, pero su rostro se ve muy delgado ¿No crees?"   
La mirada de Minerva se dirigió a la pequeña Slytherin con angustia, para después caer en alguna parte del gran comedor.   
"El miércoles por la tarde tengo una hora libre, podría usarla en ello."   
"Perfecto, se lo diré en la charla de mañana."   
La sonrisa del hombre volvió.   
"¿Sabes que aún te está dando miradas desconfiadas?"   
Preguntó la profesora para después llevar un trozo de carne a su boca.   
"Oh, por supuesto que lo se."   
Respondió Albus escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de la coma en su mano.   
•••   
Severina sintió su corazón detenerse con la presencia del niño.   
Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo a su lado en el año, pero eso no quitaba la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que no confiara del todo en él.   
Tenía que encontrar una excusa rápido para no crear dudas de lo que escondían Lupin y ella.   
Lo cual no fue tan difícil al recordar que estaba en la mesa donde solía dar clases.   
Tutorías, sólo tenía que decir eso y esa acabo. Podía pensar muchos beneficio que le tendría el tener a Lupin en ellas. Como un acercamiento para las otras casas y... Algo más se le ocurriría.   
En el momento en que sus labios comenzaron a abrirse para hablar, la voz de Lupin se escucho.   
"¿Kitty? ¿Él lo sabe?"   
Las preguntas de Lupin, hizo que sus ojos fueran a él, quien pareció entender que había metido la pata cuando su cabeza bajo.   
"¿Saber sobre qué?"   
Con un suspiro cansado y muy irritado, volteó a ver a el Black, que ya había eliminado el miedo, que ella no reconoció antes, de su cara. La cual se encontraba llena de curiosidad.   
Si algo había aprendido de él niño, es que su curiosidad va más haya de cualquier emoción. Una mirada de ella no lo intimidaria cuando sus ansias por saber estaban a flote.   
"Lupin, al igual que tu, tiene la estúpida idea de que me parezco a un gato."   
Soltó haciendo haciendo notar su molestia, que pareció pasar por alto para el niño.   
"¡Te dije que no era el único que lo pensaba!"   
El entusiasmo de Regulus fue seguido de una expresión de arrepentimiento, cuando la helada mirada de la azabache llegó a sus ojos.   
"¿Por qué está aquí?"   
La pregunta pareció dudar un poco antes de salir de él niño, que intentó mirar otro lugar antes que a la Slytherin.   
"Tutorías."   
La cara del mocoso se arrugó antes de volver a hablar é ir de nuevo a Severina.   
"¿Tutoría? Pero él-"   
Por su propio bien, entendió que era mejor mantener se callado cuando la muchacha lo reto con su expresión a continuar.   
Pero claro que apesar de ello, haciendo honor a él apodo dado por Severina, se sentó molesto y con un pequeño, pero notorio puchero, después de mover la silla sin importar el ruido.   
La azabache sólo todo los ojos, antes de volver a él Gryffindor, que mira algo confundido la interacción.   
"Yo me encargaré de buscar un lugar, donde podamos tener las tutorías en paz, y que tus amigos no se enteren ¿Entendido Lupin?"   
Soltó provocando que el chico castaño se enderezara por el susto y tardando en entender, asintiera, sin antes dar una mirada rápida a él niño y luego volver a ella, comprobando a la Slytherin lo malo que era para mentir.   
Con otro suspiro molesto, comenzó a hablar.   
"Ya puedes irte, no quiero a esos idiotas rondando por aquí. "   
Escupió la última parte haciendo referencia a la pauta del contrato.   
Si esperar mucho más, el chico se levantó temeroso y tras dar una especie de saludo incómodo, salió rápido del lugar.   
"¿Si te das cuenta que es uno de los tontos Gryffindor que te molestan?"   
Cuestión el niño después de unos segundo.   
"Es a mi a quien las bromas están dirigidas, así que supongo que si, niño."   
"¿Entonces por que le dijiste que si?"   
Preguntó dejando caer su brazos en la mesa.   
"Porque me conviene."   
El rostro del niño se arrugó mostrando su confusión.   
"Acordamos que me diría si las bromas comienzan a cruzar la línea, como la de pociones. Creó que entiendes que no me vendría mal estar a un paso delante de ellos."   
Una mueca jugo en la boca de Regulus mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.   
"¿No te preguntaste por que él haría algo así? ¿ Y si es otro de los juegos de mi hermano pero más elaborado?"   
"Primero que nada, tu hermano no es tan listo."   
Comenzó haciendo que una risa se escapara de Regulus.   
"Segundo, tampoco le gustaría que alguien cercano a él pasará tiempo con un Slytherin, como bien sabes. Y por último tengo algo de Lupin, por lo cual no me afectará lo que haga tanto cómo a él. "   
"¿De qué hablas?"   
La confusión se escucho en la voz de él primero.   
"No es algo que tengas que saber."   
El rostro de el niño volvió a arrogarse con molestia.   
"Y supongo que Evans si sabe ¿No?"   
"Por supuesto que no. Lily no sabe guardar un secreto, ni aún que su vida dependiera de ello."   
"¿Entonces ella no sabe?"   
El niño cambió a un tono de sorpresa.   
"No"   
"¿Pero yo si?"   
Severina no pudo resistir el rodar los ojos por la competencia que había formado el mocoso con la pelirroja cada vez que era nombrada.   
"Si, tu si. Lo cual espero que mantengas en secreto."   
Su aclaración pareció innecesaria cuando vio el rostro feliz del niño.   
"Prometo no decir nada."   
"Bien."   
Soltó para después intentar quitar el tema de Lupin, de la cabeza del niño.   
"¿Cómo te fue con la búsqueda?"   
Su pregunta hizo que la felicidad desapareciera con la expresión nervios y susto.   
Sólo bastó eso para saber que el mocoso había hecho algo.   
"Pues..."   
Alargó Regulus con clara demostración que no quería decir nada de ello.   
"¿Qué hiciste ahora?"   
Cuestionó haciendo que el niño se viera algo ofendido.   
"Yo no hice nada. Sólo que..."   
Pareció tener un conflicto de como decir las palabras cuando se detuvo abruptamente.   
"Sólo que ¿qué?"   
Un suspiro de rendición se escapó de la boca de Regulus.   
"Puede que me haya encontrado con el director."   
"¿Prohibió que diera la clase?"   
Asumió la azabache.   
"No. Él, más bien, nos dio su permiso y me mostró un lugar donde podíamos practicar. "   
"No le veo lo malo"   
Habló confundida Severina, no entendiendo a donde iba el niño.   
"Pues él quiere hablar contigo mañana y estar en la primera clase."   
El silencio que los inundó, permitió a la chica perderse en sus pensamientos.   
¿Qué diablos quería ese anciano?   
Era una Slytherin y sabía perfectamente que tenía que andar con cuidado con el director que favorecía a los leonés.   
Sus enfrentamientos con el grupo de Lupin se está volviendo más dañino, tal vez podía ser eso. Tal vez temía que quisiera utilizar a Regulus, a pesar de que lo que se proponía era más bien apartado de todo eso.   
También podría ser el cancelar sus otras tutorías.   
Ó...   
"¿Estas enojada?"   
La voz de él niño la hizo volver y mirarlo.   
"No, sólo que no se de que podría querer hablar contigo y eso me inquieta un poco."   
Su respuesta pareció relajarlo.   
"Dijo que seria un poco de él salón, es algo extraño. Estuvo cerrado por mucho tiempo."   
El interés de la azabache creció repentinamente.   
"Deberíamos ir a verlo."   
Dijo mientras comenzaba a pararse y tomar sus cosas.   
"¡Oh por claro que no!"   
Severina lo miro con extrañeza, tras ponerse el bolso en el hombro.   
"¿Cómo porque no?"   
"Porque estoy muy seguro de que no haz ido almorzar y yo pase casi toda la mañana por el castillo. Así que primero vamos a comer."   
Contestó el niño levantándose.   
"Todavía tengo que terminar algo de la clase para Mulciber está tarde."   
"Si como no, como si no te conociera y no supiera que seguro ya lo terminaste ayer."   
Severina dio una mirada de fastidio antes de que el niño comenzará a caminar a la salida y seguirlo.   
"Te detesto."   
"Yo también te quiero ¿Quieres ir a comer a él arroyo del bosque?"   
"Esta bien."   
Afirmó aún mirándolo mal mientras el niño se volteaba a caminar al revés, para hacer la pregunta.   
"Genial, entonces a las cocinas. "   
Exclamó para su mala suerte, cerca de la señorita Pince. Ganándose con ello un "Shh" de ella.   
Tras una disculpa y acelerar el paso salieron, despedidos por una mirada de fastidio de la mujer.

**Author's Note:**

> También esta publicada en Wattpad, hasta el capitulo 15.  
> Estaré subiendo los otros aquí entre hoy y mañana.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
